Heaven or Hell
by Dark-Roze
Summary: Finally in Canada, and ready for the tournament :: What if they find themselvs gradually falling in love...KaiOC, JohnnyOC ! R
1. 1

Ok hi people this is a fic written by me DarkShadow and Wild-Roze a great authoress. We bring you a new fic and we hope you enjoy it ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's  
  
Johnny and Kai are in first year University right now as well as our oc's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matches Made in Heaven? Or Possibly Hell  
  
Riley parked her Honda S2000 in the student parking lot. It was navy blue replica of the Honda S2000 from 2fast 2furious; it had neon blue lights underneath, Riley dragged from time to time for fun and when she was broke. She and her best friend Atlas got out of her precious car and stared at their new school, St. Andrews. They walked into the great halls and looked at their schedule, and then the time.   
  
"Looks like we have... 5 minutes to get to our science class." Riley said stupidly then looked at her watch. Atlas shook her head at her friends' slowness.  
  
"Shit." Riley said and the two ran towards the closest map to find their class, in a minute they were tearing down the halls to their class. They saw the class waiting out side for the professor. The two sighed and leaned against the walls. The professor soon arrived; she looked strict and not so nice. The class lazily walked into the class and slouched in their seats.  
  
"Open your text books to chapter 17 and you must read it and choose a group project from the list on the board." Professor Richardson said strictly eyeing each student.  
  
"Pick one person to work with and I will put you into groups of four, understood?" She said sternly. The class nodded and sat beside their partners.  
  
"Man, what a bitch." Riley hissed to Atlas, who agreed. The professor came around and put the students in groups of four so there were two boys and two girls in a group. She pointed at Atlas and Riley who got up and followed the teacher to two boys. There was a guy with dark red hair, and another with two shades of blue in his hair (Hm... I wonder who they could be). The girls walked over to the guys.  
  
"Hi I'm Riley and that's Atlas." Riley said.  
  
"Kai." Kai nodded.  
  
"Johnny." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Your names Atlas? As in the map Atlas?" Kai asked evilly.   
  
Atlas glared bitterly.  
  
"What's it too you?" She sneered her black eyes narrowing.  
  
"Er... Well let's just start on the project the sooner we started the faster we'll finish." Riley said hastily trying to get Atlas's attention so she wouldn't do anything evil to Kai like kill him.  
  
"Ya sure." Johnny said ignoring Kai and Atlas.  
  
"How about... we read the chapter today and tomorrow we can work on the project at someone's house since I doubt our 'professor' will give us time to work on the project in class." Riley said.  
  
"I guess you girls can come to our place tomorrow." Johnny offered.  
  
Atlas look appalled at the thought of having to spend the day at his (Kai's) house. Kai glared venomously.  
  
"Whatever." He replied crossing his eyes.   
  
  
  
Riley smirked mischievously, which worried Atlas.  
  
"Well I guess we should start reading." Riley said noticing that Atlas really loathed Kai.  
  
The girls went back to there seats and took out there textbooks and began to read.  
  
"Thanks." Atlas said.  
  
"No problem Tas." Riley said (Tas = nickname for Atlas).  
  
"Guess what?" Riley said putting her hands in her pocket.  
  
"What?" Atlas asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's go see Evanescence in concert tonight." Riley said excitedly taking out two tickets. Atlas's eyes glowed excitedly.  
  
"Kick ass." Atlas said snatching the tickets into her hands. The bell rang, but it sounded distant for Atlas who was lost in her own world thinking about tonight. Riley hauled Atlas out of the classroom. The other classes' chemistry, biology, and physics all flashed by.   
  
Riley groggily walked out of her last science class and walked to her car with Atlas.  
  
"Let's go home and get some shut eye." Riley pleaded. Atlas glared forward at no one in particular.  
  
"Fine give me the silent treatment." Riley grumbled stubbornly and started her car.Riley sped away from the school boredly, driving over the speed limit by 40 m/h.   
  
They quickly arrived at a beautiful grand mansion with a large front garden. It looked like a dream mansion with white walls and marble pillars, between two particularly tall columns of marble was the lavish oak front door with a large bell beside it. Riley opened the parking lot gate and parked her car next to a nice motorcycle, it's surface was smooth and as black as jet, you could see from the sheer size of the engine that it was a powerful machine. Atlas ran her hand over it lovingly as she walked past it.  
  
They silently got out of the car and walked into the mansion.  
  
"How was school mistress's?" Joseph asked politely.  
  
"Lousy." They said in unison and walked to their own rooms, which were across from each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley laid down on her bed and immediately fell asleep dreaming about her boyfriend she left back in Canada. She smiled as if she was back in her home with her boyfriend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas walked into her beautifully decorated room, by herself. She logged onto her computer and began to chat on msn, to her old friends that didn't get accepted into St. Andrews. They talked about the usual girl punk stuff. She looked over at the beautifully crafted bow and arrows that hung on her wall, she reminded herself that tomorrow she really would have to practice, archery was her hobby and she had to shape up before her tournament in six weeks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas lazily logged off her computer and walked out of her room and entered Riley's room. She saw Riley spread out on her bed messily. Atlas walked over to Riley's bed and leaned forwards prepared to scream in her ear, but Riley shot up from her bed their heads colliding with each other. They howled in pain clutching their foreheads.  
  
"What the hell?" Riley shouted.  
  
"Why did you suddenly get up?" Atlas snarled.  
  
"What are you even doing so close to me!" Riley snapped.  
  
"I was just going to wake you up." Atlas growled. Riley glared and got up from her bed and grabbed some water from a table.  
  
"Well common let's go to the concert." Atlas said getting bored.  
  
Riley drank some water and nodded. They walked down the grand staircase and towards the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R plz ^__^ 


	2. 2

Wild-Roze : Ooooooookay, next chap. I just remembered u don't know what our characters look like or anything, so here you go:  
  
Riley:  
  
Name: Riley Clyde  
  
Nationality: Canadian  
  
Appearance: Brown hair, ebony eyes, average height, slim, hair a little longer than shoulder length, wears sporty and cloths that look good on her like hip hop kinda cloths, she like rock music.  
  
Personality: get cranky in the morning, likes to sleep, likes sports and listening to music, having fun, really active and likes to party, is smart, pretty laid back, known to get very depressed at times, she can get very moody and spaz out at times.  
  
Hobbies: Drag racing, beyblading, equestrian rider (it's a horse back riding sport where you ride a horse around a track with jumps and stuff.  
  
Atlas: Name: Atlas Hiromi (Tas = nickname)  
  
Nationality: British (But has an American accent)  
  
Appearance: White hair that comes to the bottom of her shoulder blades, a bit wavy near the tips, black eyes. Slender and tall, she looks good in black and white.  
  
Personality: She is normally quite quiet, she gets pissed off very easily and hates it when people take the mickey out of her name, she is very smart and is a bit of a potty mouth.  
  
Hobbies: Riding her motor bike, archery and beyblading  
  
So there you have it, enjoy.  
  
Atlas looked around her as they stepped out of the car, it was quite early, but already there were a lot of people queued up, all cheering and singing Evanescene verses. Riley stood beside her friend and practically squealed in excitement.  
  
"Common!" Riley hissed. She grabbed Atlas' arm and dragged her into the queue before it could get any longer.  
  
"This is going to be SO awesome!" She yelled. Atlas had to agree; she had been looking forward to this all day!  
  
Suddenly she looked around when she thought she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Look at all these loosers stuck in line!" Her black eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
  
"Kai?!" She said.  
  
The two-toned haired boy looked around and spied her and Riley standing in the huge line of people, Johnny was with him, and around each of their necks hung backstage passes.  
  
Kai smirked and was about to walk past the two girls, but Johnny grabbed him and dragged him over to them.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Asked Riley.  
  
"Same thing you are, but we got backstage passes." Said Johnny, flashing his casually.  
  
Riley moaned in jealousy, and Atlas glared bitterly at Kai.  
  
"I entered a competition to win them, we got four sent to us." Said Johnny.  
  
"Four?!" Breathed Riley.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to take Tala and Bryan, but they are busy, on a date with their ladies." Kai said. "Maybe we'll give them to a couple of hot girls, see you inside Map girl." He said, starting to walk off, hoping Johnny would follow him.  
  
Atlas clenched her fists and snarled, she would have jumped over the barrier and punched him, but then her place in the queue would have been taken.  
  
"Hey, do you two want them?" Asked Johnny.  
  
"Do We?!?" Screamed Riley. Before she thought about what she was doing she had snatched the two passes from him and thrown her slender arms around his neck, she was grinning so much that she failed to notice the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he awkwardly hugged her back. (lmfao!)  
  
Atlas couldn't help but smile at her friends' obvious joy. She clambered over the barrier and took the pass, hanging it around her neck. She walked past Kai without even glancing at him, he merely growled back.  
  
The music was incredibly loud, and the lights were blaring everywhere, as the four teens were thrown about in the mosh-pit, screaming fans reached up to the stage where the band sang their songs. Riley caught Atlas' eye and worked her way over to her white haired friend.  
  
"Hey, shall we go backstage yet?" She called.  
  
Atlas nodded, and looked around for the boys, when she saw them she grabbed them and dragged them through the crowd to the backstage door. They showed their passes and entered.  
  
"This is SO totally kickass!" Yelled Riley, Johnny chuckled and agreed. They were standing in the wings of the stage, only meters away from the band. Riley couldn't keep still; she grabbed Atlas, forcing her to dance with her.  
  
Kai had to admit that Atlas was good at dancing, and that she looked good, but he refused to like her in any way, or look at the slinky black mini skirt or the low cut, white tube top that she wore. He folded his arms, merely tapping his foot to the beat of the music.  
  
Johnny looked at Riley, her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail with wisps hanging around her face and she was wearing a short loose black wrap around skirt, and black capris underneath; she a black halter top with flame patterns. He smiled, this chick was cool, and hot.  
  
"Hey, do you two wanna come back to me and Kai's place?" he asked, the girls looked at him, and Kai's mouth fell open. "What?" Asked Johnny at the pure glare of hate from Kai he was receiving.  
  
"Hn, I wouldn't be caught dead in his squat!" Spat Atlas, waving a hand in Kai's general direction. "You can come back to mine, but I am NOT going to HIS place!" Atlas growled hotly.  
  
Johnny shrugged.  
  
"Yah, that's cool." He said.  
  
Just then the song ended, and the band walked off stage, the concert was over. Evanescene walked right past the four teenagers, Atlas and Riley looked as if their birthdays had come early.  
  
"Did you SEE that?!" Riley asked squeezing Atlas's arm  
  
"Yeah I know, they walked right past US!" Atlas smirked forgetting about Kai.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, women got so excited about everything.  
  
Atlas led the way out into the car park, Kai was walking next to her, much to her annoyance, Johnny and Riley were behind them both humming Evanessance songs.  
  
"So, what's your place like? A cardboard box?" Sneered Kai.  
  
Atlas didn't say anything; she just led the way over to a beautiful white limo, which was waiting for them. As they approached Joseph got out and opened the door for them, Kai blinked in surprise as Atlas slid onto the black leather seats, followed by Riley.  
  
"Cool ride." Said Johnny getting in, Kai growled and got in last.  
  
"Joseph, could you get someone to drive my baby home please?" Riley asked sweetly.  
  
When the teens arrived at Atlas's home that she and Riley shared Kai and Johnny found themselves staring at a mansion which was the size of Kai's, or bigger.  
  
"Some box you have here Map." Said Kai, he tried not to sound too impressed.  
  
An hour later the four teens were sitting in the large living room, watching The Ring, everyone jumped as the telephone on the table next to the couch rang loudly.  
  
"Great," Muttered Riley, "We're watching a horror film about how the phone rings, and someone tells you your going to die, and what happens?! The stupid phone rings!"  
  
Atlas rolled her eyes and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Atlas Hiromi?" Asked a voice.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"I have some news concerning your grandmother back in England, I'm afraid she has died."  
  
Atlas' eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  
  
"What? How?" She asked, a sob trying to work its way up her throat. Her grandmother had been the only descent member of her family. Riley slowly got off the couch and walked over to Atlas wondering what was wrong.  
  
The other three in the room watched in curiosity as the white haired girl blinked back tears.  
  
"She died of a stroke, I'm sorry that's all I know. The funeral will be in 6 days in London, am I correct in presuming you are her only living relative?" The lady didn't wait for an answer, "Because if that is so it looks like you will have inherited quiet a lot."  
  
"Thank you." Atlas said and put the phone down.  
  
She clenched her fists, her narrow shoulders trembling, and her black eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Tas?" Riley said, as she ran to her friend's side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My grandmother just...She just .."  
  
"Oh, Tas." Said Riley, hugging her friend, she knew how much Atlas had loved her grandmother.  
  
"These things happen, now lets just watch the film and try to enjoy the rest of the night." She said.  
  
At that moment, all the lights went out, so did the TV and the four were plunged into darkness.  
  
"Great, a power cut." Hissed Kai's cold voice, "Is there anything else wrong with this box of yours Map?"  
  
"Fuck you Kai!" Came Atlas's angry voice from the darkness.  
  
"Kai, give her a break, her gran just died for Christ Sake." Said Johnny.  
  
A drawer could be heard opening and a few muttered curses from Riley, then a small light flickered on and Riley could be seen holding a torch.  
  
"It looks like the boiler is down," She said looking at the thermometer, "The heating is off."  
  
"Its just one thing after another isn't it?" Said Johnny.  
  
"There are a few blankets in the cupboard over there," Said Atlas, "Looks like we will have to make do with them."  
  
"Why don't we just go and get our duvets from our beds?" Asked Riley.  
  
"Go on then." Said Atlas.  
  
"Are you crazy? Our rooms are on the third floor, I'm not going all the way up there in the dark after watching The Ring." She said horrified.  
  
"That makes two of us, so we are going to have to cope with these." Said Atlas,fishing out the two blankets and tossing one to each of the boys.  
  
"Akk! I recon someone is out to get us! First we hear about your poor gran, then there is a power cut and the heating goes out, and now I am going to have to share a crummy blanket with Johnny instead of sleeping in my own bed!" Riley wasn't that bothered about sharing a blanket with the red head, in fact, she was quite pleased with the outcome, but there was no way she was going to let anyone know that.  
  
Atlas sat back down at one end of the couch, not even looking at Kai at the other end, Johnny and Riley had pulled the blanket over themselves and each looked very pleased.  
  
Atlas thought about her grandmother, and pulled her knees up to her chin letting a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Riley stayed silent, she wanted to go and comfort her friend, but something held her back, sometimes it was better to be alone. She sighed and leaned back into Johnny's warm chest. It was getting cold quickly now that the heating had gone down.  
  
Kai had the blanket draped around his shoulders, but he couldn't sleep, mostly because Atlas' shivering and occasional sniffs were shaking the couch. He rolled his eyes, he didn't see why he should care about her, but he did feel kind of sorry for her. He could see a vague outline of her hunched figure.  
  
"Hey, Atlas." He hissed quietly, his friend and Riley had already fallen asleep.  
  
She looked at him, her black eyes piercing his, had he just called her by her actual name?!?  
  
He opened the blanket, holding it out, inviting her in. Atlas was startled, was Kai Hiwitari actually showing concern? For her? She inched over to him, and when she reached him his arm curled around her shoulder, taking the blanket with it.  
  
Kai growled in frustration, the stupid blanket wasn't big enough! He reluctantly pulled her onto his lap and encircled both of them with the cloth.  
  
Now Atlas was positively frightened, Kai was definitely unwell. She was about to get off his lap and slap him when she realized that she wasn't shivering anymore, she was.....warm.  
  
She smirked down at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms around her holding the blanket in place; she would have to remember to kill him tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like this chappie? Hope you did...  
  
R&R please... 


	3. 3

DarkShadowChick: Well this is our new chappie we hope you enjoy it ^ ^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Johnny groggily woke up feeling the warm sun on his face. He slowly opened his   
  
eyes and looked around the living room. He looked down at his chest and saw Riley   
  
sleeping quietly.  
  
"Girls are so much more beautiful when they're sleeping." He thought to himself.  
  
"GET OUT!" Atlas screamed. Johnny and Riley jumped.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Riley asked no one in particular. She yawned and got of   
  
the couch and stretched.  
  
"Morning." Riley yawned to Johnny. They saw Kai casually walking into the living   
  
room.  
  
"Hey Kai, what was that about?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Map is just having a little trouble." Kai growled then swiftly sat down on a couch.   
  
Riley and Johnny cocked an eyebrow at Kai, and then she walked out of the living   
  
room.  
  
"You two sure seemed cozy." Kai sneered.   
  
Johnny smirked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley walked to the kitchen and saw Atlas sitting on the counter staring out the   
  
window.  
  
"You ok Tas?" Riley asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She sighed. "At least I will be."  
  
"Wounds take time to heal." Riley said hugging Atlas. "Where's Joseph?"  
  
Atlas walked over to the phone and called Joseph's cell phone number in case of   
  
emergencies.  
  
"Joseph? Where are you?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I'm on my way back from the market miss." Joseph said.  
  
"Ok, well don't take to long." Atlas said.  
  
"Yes mistress." He answered then hung up.  
  
Atlas hung up the phone and then smirked. Riley cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Wow, one week and you've already forgotten about Matt." Atlas smirked.  
  
Riley's eyes widened.   
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't forgotten Matt." Riley claimed.  
  
"Sure you haven't." Atlas said.  
  
"Honest." Riley growled.  
  
"OK, ok." Atlas said. "Just don't get to close to Johnny if you 'love' Matt." Atlas   
  
warned teasingly.  
  
"I won't." Riley sighed twirling her hair around her finger. Atlas smiled at her friend   
  
then walked out of the kitchen her hair swishing with every step she took. Riley   
  
rolled her eyes and followed her back into the living room. The boys were flipping   
  
through the channels.  
  
"Looks like there was a black out yesterday." Riley said bluntly.  
  
"No shit." Kai growled in annoyance. Riley glared at Kai then turned her attention   
  
back to the news channel.  
  
"Well at least we know it wasn't anything to do with the ring." Johnny said   
  
sarcastically.  
  
They heard the door opened and then slam close followed by an "oh dear."  
  
"Joseph?" Atlas and Riley called at once.  
  
"Yes mistresses?" Joseph asked walking into the living room.  
  
"We were just making sure that was you." Riley said. He nodded curtly and walked   
  
out and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I think we should get ready for school." Atlas suggested looking at her watch. They   
  
all looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Do you two want to get dropped off at home?" Riley asked,  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Kai asked.  
  
"To change clothes." Atlas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, ya." Johnny said. "Sure."  
  
"Atlas you wanna come or should I just drop them off?" Riley asked.  
  
"You can go." Atlas said.  
  
"Ok, common you guys." Riley said getting up. She led the guys towards the   
  
garage. She turned on the lights showing off their collections of cars.  
  
"Those are all yours?" Johnny asked gawking at her Honda S2000.  
  
"Yup." Riley said proudly. "Most of them belong to Atlas, it's her mansion after all,   
  
but my 'Baby' is the only one I care about." She said nodding towards the Honda   
  
S2000. She grabbed a pair of keys and unlocked the doors to the Nissan Pathfinder.  
  
They got in and Riley drove out of the garage, she drove out of their long drive   
  
way.  
  
"So where do you live?" Riley asked Johnny who was sitting in the front seat next to   
  
Riley.  
  
"Just keep going down this street then turn right and then left and it's the largest   
  
mansion." Kai growled.  
  
"Ok then, and I suggest to put on your seat belt." Riley warned.  
  
"Why?" Johnny asked putting on his seat belt. Riley switched gears and stepped on   
  
the gas pedal smirking.  
  
"Holy shit!" Johnny yelled. Kai grabbed onto his seat shocked that she could drive   
  
this fast without losing control of the SUV.  
  
Riley halted right in front of Kai's house knocking the wind out of them. Riley   
  
smirked childishly.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed the ride." Riley said.  
  
"Ya it was great." Johnny said sarcastically, he looked sort of pale, but Riley ignored   
  
it.  
  
"Well see you guys at school." Riley said and drove away quickly.  
  
"That is one wild chick." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said and then walked into the house. Johnny followed him in and   
  
got ready for school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley parked in the garage and got out. She walked into the mansion; she could   
  
smell fresh chocolate pancakes, her favorite. Riley walked into the kitchen and sat   
  
down at the table.  
  
"You back already?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Ya it wasn't very far." Riley said stacking a bunch of pancakes on her plate. They   
  
quickly finished their breakfast. Riley ran upstairs to take a shower and change into   
  
new clothes.  
  
Riley ran down the stairs once she had washed up. She was wearing a baby blue   
  
tank top, blue shaded glasses (yes she wears glasses, usually contacts) and beige   
  
cargo pants.  
  
Atlas grabbed her bag and walked to the garage.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black pants with white flames around the flared bottoms   
  
and a white cropped top with long sleeves that showed off the diamond that sat in   
  
her pierced navel (Yes she has her belly done, I no I haven't mentioned that before)  
  
The two walked to the garage and got into Riley's 'baby' and drove towards the   
  
school faster than she had driven to Kai's house.  
  
"We're supposed to work on the project at their house today." Riley informed. Atlas   
  
sent Riley a death glare, which didn't affect Riley since she was so used to it.  
  
"I have to see him again!" Atlas growled in annoyance. Trying not to remember what   
  
a comfortable night she had had.  
  
"Sorry Tas." Riley said. "I can go alone if you want some time alone."  
  
"Nah, I won't punish you." Atlas said.  
  
"Punish?" Riley asked in amusement.  
  
"Ya, I mean who would want to be stuck in a house with 'him' all day with no one   
  
else except Johnny." Atlas said sympathetically. Riley chuckled.  
  
"Do you really despise him that much?" Riley asked.  
  
Atlas emitted a low growl. "Fine, whatever."  
  
They arrived at the school and parked close to the school so she could keep an eye   
  
on her baby. They lazily walked to class observing their surroundings. Their school   
  
was quite big and majestic.  
  
They arrived in class and entered the room and sat down in the seats they had sat   
  
down yesterday.  
  
"Yesterday was so kickass." Riley said smirking, remembering the concert.  
  
"I know Amy Lam is so COOL!" Atlas said trying to stay quite as they waited for their   
  
teacher.  
  
"Ya, it was fun, especially since we got backstage passes." Riley smirked scribbling   
  
on a piece of paper.  
  
"Matt called this morning." Atlas said winking.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Riley asked her smirk quickly disappearing.  
  
"You and Johnny looked to comfortable, I just couldn't wake you two up." Atlas   
  
teased.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Riley asked her voice rising.  
  
"I just said you were out on a jog." Atlas said honestly. "I'm not evil."  
  
"I should call him." Riley sighed.  
  
"Since when do you dread talking to your boy friend?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Since never." Riley said. "So how are you holding up?" Riley asked trying to change   
  
the subject.  
  
"I'm good." Atlas said. The teacher walked in with Johnny and Kai trailing behind   
  
her. They sat down in the closest seats to the doors and smirked at the girls. Riley   
  
smiled while Atlas looked away.  
  
Like Riley had predicted Professor Richardson did not give the class time to work on   
  
the project. They listened to Professor Richardson lecturing all day about some   
  
businesses shit (Ya this is business class).  
  
After the class Riley and Atlas tried to walk out of the class ASAP, but were pulled   
  
away from the door.  
  
"Hey are two coming to work on the project today?" Johnny asked hopefully.   
  
"Because Kai doesn't want to do it all alone." Johnny added receiving a glare from   
  
him.  
  
"Uh... Ya we'll meet you in front of the parking lot." Riley said.  
  
"Ok." Johnny said. "See ya later."  
  
"Bye." Riley said and walked away with a pissed off Atlas.  
  
They arrived in their next class. Atlas was very moody and snapped at anyone who   
  
tried to talk to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riley said. "But I want to get this project done, I didn't spend tons of   
  
money to go to St. Andrews and get kick out."  
  
"Sure." Atlas growled sarcastically. Riley glared and began to work on her lab.  
  
"I wanna drag." Riley groaned.  
  
"I thought you gave it up when you came here." Atlas said.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you! With a ride like mine... You would be insane not to   
  
drag!" Riley told Atlas.  
  
"Ya ok, whatever." Atlas said. "I just wanna pierce Kai with an arrow." Atlas growled   
  
smirking insanely, reminding herself once again that she needed to practice her   
  
archery. Riley rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think you already did." Riley teased.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Atlas growled dangerously.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Riley smirked teasingly. Atlas growled   
  
and slumped in her seat trying to finish her lab quickly.  
  
The classes quickly passed and soon they found themselves in front of the parking   
  
lot.  
  
Riley was sitting on the hood of her car petting it lovingly. Four guys walked out of   
  
the school and made their way towards Riley and Atlas. Johnny, Kai and two other   
  
guys walked over to them.  
  
"Hey this is Tala and Bryan." Johnny introduced.  
  
"Hey." Riley said shaking their hands. "I'm Riley."  
  
"Hi." Tala said smirking.  
  
"Hello Riley." Bryan said.  
  
"That's Atlas." Riley said.  
  
"Hi." Bryan said.  
  
"Hey." Tala smiled kindly.  
  
"Hn." Atlas said ignoring Kai.  
  
"Well we gotta go." Tala said smirking.  
  
"Ya, nice meeting you two." Bryan said and walked towards a nice truck with Tala.  
  
"Ready to go?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Whatever." Atlas said.  
  
"Lead the way." Riley replied getting off the hood and walking towards the door. Kai   
  
and Johnny got into Kai's Black Mercedes Benz SL600. Kai drove towards his house   
  
cutting Riley off if she passed him.  
  
"Kai's a pretty good driver." Riley said.  
  
"Whatever." Atlas growled.  
  
"Common Kai isn't that bad, you two just had a bad start." Riley said, she knew that   
  
they were totally perfect for each other.  
  
"Listen you should cut Kai off and race to his house." Atlas suggested smirking with   
  
glee at the mere thought of pissing Kai off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Riley asked steadily driving behind Kai, but was prepared to switch   
  
gears.  
  
"Yup." Atlas smirked. Riley stepped on the gas pedal and switched gears; she drove   
  
around Kai and increased in speed smirking.  
  
Kai growled switching gears and stepping on the gas pedal as well. Kai quickly   
  
caught up on her tail.  
  
"I'm gonna try my favorite stunt from a movie ok?" Riley asked getting pumped with   
  
adrenalin.  
  
"Fine with me." Atlas said emotionlessly.  
  
Riley swiftly turned her car in a 180! and put it in reverse driving backwards. She   
  
smirked at Kai and Johnny who were gawking in awe.  
  
"They look impressed don't you think?" Riley asked who was proud of herself.  
  
"Sure." Atlas answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall." Riley mumbled to herself.  
  
Riley drove to the end of the street then took the car off reverse and drove away,   
  
with Kai and Johnny still chasing her not able to catch up. Kai drove up to his house   
  
and saw Riley waiting by the gate. Kai opened the gate and parked in the driveway.  
  
"Nice driving." Johnny complemented.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said smiling. Atlas and Kai rolled their eyes. They walked into the   
  
large mansion that was as big as Atlas's.  
  
"So what project are we picking?" Atlas asked wanting to get this over with.  
  
"We're doing tourism." Kai said sternly.  
  
"Why do you get to pick?" Atlas growled.  
  
"Because I did, and we're going by it." Kai growled through his clenched teeth. Atlas   
  
was about to get up and pound Kai.  
  
"Atlas, who cares, it's the easiest one anyways." Riley said.  
  
"Fine." Atlas growled rolling her eyes. Riley took out a sheet that explained all the   
  
projects.  
  
"It says split up into pairs one boy and one girl. Then you have to travel across a   
  
country of you choice in less than two weeks. You have to write down the   
  
transportation, food, time, souvenirs, and the cost of all of this. You have $10,000   
  
to spend between the two of you." Johnny read over Riley's shoulder.  
  
"Interesting... And what has any of this got to do with business?" Riley asked.  
  
"It's how much a tourist may spend on vacation." Kai said.  
  
"Hmph... I'm not going to be HIS partner!" Atlas snarled outraged.  
  
"Sorry Tas, but I'm already with Johnny." Riley said. Atlas growled.  
  
"Not fair." She pouted.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to be with you." Kai growled.  
  
"Be nice Kai, common." Johnny said trying to impress Riley by showing her that he is   
  
a deep and sympathetic person.  
  
"I guess we should start working on the project." Riley said although it sounded   
  
more like an order. "By the way do you have a computer?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Kai sneered.  
  
"It's this way." Johnny said getting up. "I think you two should come too."  
  
"Fine." Both growled and followed Johnny and Riley into the computer room. There   
  
were four computers in the room. Riley cell phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Excuse me." Riley said and walked out of the room before she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hey baby." Said a voice slyly.  
  
"Hi Matt." Riley said.  
  
"I haven't heard from you in a while." Matt said.  
  
"Ya I'm sorry." Riley said.  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Studying." Riley said, leaning against the door.  
  
"Really? What are you studying?" He asked again.  
  
"Business." Riley sighed.  
  
"You ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya I'm just tired." Riley explained. "So how are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Matt said.  
  
"When's you break?" Riley asked.  
  
"I have a winter break." Matt answered. "I'll see you then... If you come back."  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that Matt." Riley said. "I've gotta go, with the project   
  
and all."  
  
"Alright, you have fun baby." Matt said coyly.  
  
"I'll try." Riley smirked then hung up. She put her cell phone away and walked back   
  
into the computer room quite happy.  
  
Atlas looked blankly at the computer screen, not knowing or caring what was on it.  
  
"I reckon we should go to the Bahamas or something." Said Kai looking for cheap   
  
flights.  
  
"We are going to England." Said Atlas flatly.  
  
"Why the Hell would we want to go there?" Kai growled angrily.  
  
"Because of my Grandmother's funeral." She said, not looking at him.  
  
Kai was about to open his mouth and retaliate, but then shut it again he shrugged.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Kai growled.  
  
Johnny chuckled as he searched for cheep flights to a country. Riley walked in and   
  
sat down at a computer.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Riley asked Johnny. He shrugged.  
  
"What about you?" He asked.  
  
"Um... How about England?" Riley asked not knowing that Atlas and Kai were going   
  
there.  
  
"Fine with me." Johnny said.  
  
"Alright then." Riley smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked this chappie...  
  
R&R Thanks a bunch ^^ 


	4. 4

Here u ppl go, chapter 4 ^__^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Riley snapped her eyes open, and looked at her alarm clock, it was blank; she sprung up and looked at the clock on her wall.  
  
"Holy Shit!" She screamed! "I should almost be at school by now!" She threw on some baggy sweat pants from her high school and a sweatshirt over her pj tank top. She washed her face and grabbed a hairbrush.  
  
She ran down stairs and looked for Atlas, her friend had already left, she cursed and quickly drank a glass of water, grabbing a piece of cold toast, snatching up her car keys.  
  
She got into her 'baby', noticing that Atlas's beloved bike had gone and pulled out of the drive, crunching away on the toast while she went. She sped through several red lights, and ignored all the horns that sounded at her. She scowled; she had forgotten to reset her alarm after the power cut.  
  
Kai, Johnny and Tala stood leaning on the wall outside school, the bell was about to ring, but they were taking their sweet time, Kai looked up as he heard the rumbling of a powerful engine.  
  
"Whoa! Listen to that kitten purr!" Said Johnny. A black motorbike pulled into the school; the rider had a black helmet on, as well as a black trench coat, which was whipping out behind them.  
  
"Lucky bastard." Said Tala, " I'd love a ride like that."  
  
The bike halted suddenly, skidding on the ground and coming to a perfect stop in a narrow parking space. The boys watched as the owner removed their helmet; a cascade of silky white hair was revealed, pulled into a ponytail with wisps hanging around the tanned skin of the face.  
  
"Hn, its only Atlas." Said Kai quietly. She was wearing white trousers and a matching top, covered by her ankle length trench coat.  
  
As she walked past the boys Johnny caught hold of her wrist, and she turned to face them.  
  
"You cant just walk by without saying hi," He said, "Where's Riley?" He then asked noticing that his project partner wasn't there.  
  
Atlas shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I guess she slept in." She turned to Kai. " Hey, get packed, we leave tonight, okay? I'll pick you up at seven, our flight is at 11:30pm." She said.  
  
"You've booked it already Map?!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, and if that's a problem Scarf Boy, then tough shit!" She said, spinning around and strolling into school, just as the bell rung.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}~  
  
Atlas sat with her feet on the desk, Kai sat behind her with Johnny, and Riley's empty chair was beside her.  
  
"Riley Clyde?" Called the professor. She looked up.  
  
"Riley Clyde?" she called again  
  
"Here!" Gasped a voice from the door. Riley stood; she had just pegged it up three flights of stairs to reach the room. She strode over to Atlas and flopped down in the seat beside her.  
  
"Gee, thanks for waking me up this morning PAL!" she said with venom as she brushed her hair with the brush she had taken.  
  
"Since when did I become your alarm clock?" Asked Atlas, her voice low and casual.  
  
"Atlas! The last you could have done is stick your head around the door when you saw I wasn't up!" Yelled Riley. The class looked at her.  
  
Atlas stood up, her chair toppling backwards, her anger rising very quickly, as it always did, as was her voice.  
  
"Hey, its not MY fault that your lazy, I told you last night I was going in by my self today!" Atlas shouted  
  
"I'm NOT lazy!" Yelled Riley, standing up too, " My alarm was out because of the power shortage!"  
  
"Yeah well I always wake up by myself at 6am, I'm not your fucking mother!"  
  
The two girls prepared to lunge at each other, but Atlas found herself unable to. Kai had grabbed her shoulders and was holding her back, and the same had happened to Riley with Johnny holding her.  
  
"Right, you two! Out! NOW!" Yelled the teacher, pointing to the door. The two silently stormed out, neither looking at the other.  
  
Kai and Johnny looked at each other this could turn out bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny sat watching TV; Kai was upstairs packing when he heard a knock onto door to their house, or rather, mansion.  
  
He got up, and when he opened the door, he saw Riley, clutching a box of possessions with bleary eyes.  
  
"Atlas threw me out, could I kip with you for a few days?" she asked.  
  
"She threw you out?!" Asked Johnny, amazed, these two were supposed to be best friends, how could thy have fallen out so badly over something as trivial as an alarm clock?!  
  
Riley nodded, and Johnny led her in.  
  
"We had another argument when we got back from school, and she told me to get out." Sighed Riley, flopping onto the couch and dropping the box on the floor.  
  
"What did you fight about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it started off with the alarm clock again, and one thing led to another and I said something pretty awful, if I had kept my mouth shut then maybe I wouldn't be here, but I said it." Riley sighed  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I told her that her grandmother probably popped it just so she wouldn't have to live on the same planet as someone like her. It seems like a pretty babyish thing to say...but it really hit her, she just kind of stared at me, before she pointed at the door and told me to get out." She said, remembering the look of hurt on her friends face and the deathly low voice she had spoken in.  
  
"Didn't you apologise?" He asked.  
  
"Me? Apologize?" Riley growled stubbornly.  
  
Johnny opened his mouth to say more, but Kai came downstairs, dragging his bag with him, so the two fell silent, and there was as second knock on the door. Kai opened it and saw Atlas standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Cummon, we're running late." She snapped.  
  
Kai sneered.  
  
"Keep your hair on Map, I'm coming, your friend Riley is here, Aren't you going to say Hi to her?" he asked, unaware of the second fight between the two.  
  
"No!" She said, before walking down to the Porsche Boxta that sat on the driveway. Kai sighed and followed her, a month in a cold dreary country with this crazy pleb.(HEH, I LUV THAT WORD) At least she had a cool car.  
  
Riley and Johnny listened as the powerful engine revved and pulled away. She sighed.  
  
"Cummon, we should start packing, our flight is tomorrow." Said Johnny, "I'll drive you round to Atlas' so you can get the rest of your stuff." He said.  
  
Atlas drove in silence, she couldn't believe her and her best friend had fallen out over something so stupid, but it wasn't her fault Riley had over slept, and she wasn't apologizing first, a month away from her would do her good, and give them both time to cool off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry but someone *cough cough* (points to Roze) is too lazy to write more so you'll just have to wait for me to write the next chappie.  
  
Wild-Roze: Excuse me but I'm not the 1 who's lazy!  
  
DarkShadowChick: Sure... *rolls eyes*  
  
Kai: Will you two just shut the fuck up!  
  
DarkShadowChick and Wild-Roze: Meep!  
  
Johnny: Anyways R&R or face the wrath of Kai...  
  
R&R Please ^ ^ 


	5. 5

DarkShadowChick: BTB LexiChick or whatever if you dun like this fic what's the point of u reading it? If u dun have a reason then fuck off! Yeesh! What kinda moron flames one chappie and then flames the next one, sorry but like I said in my previous fics I dun fucking give a fuck if u flame me, sides they don't faze me so your just wasting your time! I bet my fic's are better than any of yours, since you don't even have a fic at the moment! How would you know if this fic has a plot when you not the one writing it?!  
  
Wild-Roze : I must say I agree¡¦¡¦.But hey, their bitbeasts start to make an appearance in this chapter.  
  
We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas and Kai waited patiently at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive and take them to England.  
  
"Flight 6734 to England has been delayed please stand by for further notice, a transfer of flights may be needed." A person said on the PA system.  
  
"Oh great." Kai and Atlas grumbled under their breaths.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny and Riley drove to Atlas's mansion so Riley could get her things for their trip tomorrow to England. Riley had never been to England before and she loved to travel so she was pretty excited. Riley opened the door to the large mansion with Johnny trailing behind her.  
  
"Hello mistress." Joseph said. "I'm glad you are back."  
  
"Thanks Joseph, but I won't be back any time soon, besides, I'm leaving for England tomorrow." Riley replied and walked up the stairs with Johnny following.  
  
"This place is pretty big, it's a lot like mine and Kai's place." Johnny said looking around.  
  
"Ya it is pretty big, a lot bigger than my house back in BC (BC= British Columbia)." Riley sighed.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" Johnny asked.  
  
Riley shrugged and opened the door to her room.  
  
"Really? I expected you to be really close to your family." Johnny said.  
  
"Me? I was only really close to my close friends and Atlas, I've been sent here ever summer since I can remember, my mom was Atlas's moms best friend." Riley said.   
  
She walked over to the closet and heaved out a suitcase; she opened it on her bed and began to put some clothes and other belongings into it.  
  
"You two must be really close." Johnny said looking around her room and at the pictures tacked onto the walls.  
  
"Ya I guess, but we're both pretty obnoxious, and stubborn." Riley smirked.  
  
"You don't seem to happy in these pictures." Johnny said pointing to the pictures on the wall off to the side.  
  
"Oh ya that's my family." Riley said bluntly not even looking at the pictures.  
  
"The guys my step father, he's a real bastard and my mom well I love her but her biggest mistake was marrying him." Riley snarled her voice full of hate, loathing, and anger.  
  
"You must really hate him." Johnny said he would never have thought that Riley was capable was hate.  
  
"Jee, what gave you that idea?" Riley said sarcastically turning her attention back to packing some stuff. There was silence as Johnny turned away from her pictures and Riley went searching for some of her possessions.  
  
"So we're staying for two weeks and we're recording everything we use the money for?"  
  
Johnny asked not liking the silence.  
  
"That's the idea." Riley said walking to her washroom and emerged with a light blue bag of make up, body wash and those kinds of accessories. She put them all in her suitcase and closed it with a slam snapping Johnny out of his thoughts.  
  
"Common Johnny." Riley said smiling sweetly.  
  
Johnny nervously smiled back as both of them walked out of Riley's room and walked downstairs.  
  
"Bye Joseph." Riley waved and walked outside with Johnny into Riley's car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe the flights been delayed!" Growled Atlas.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes boredly. He was totally pissed off that the flight was cancelled, but he tried to stay calm and collective. Being with Atlas really wasn't helping him keep from murdering someone.  
  
Atlas stood up and paced around the airport, Kai watching her every moved annoyingly. She sat down and bobbed her foot trying to calm herself down.  
  
"What time is it?" Atlas snapped at Kai.  
  
"It's 12." Kai said bluntly his eyes emotionless.  
  
Atlas growled low in her throat and rested her chin on her hand; this was going to be a long night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley sat down next to Johnny on the couch staring blankly at the tv. Johnny flipped through a couple channels looking for a good show on tv, but there was nothing good on since it was so late.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Johnny asked Riley.  
  
"Sure." Riley said unenthusiastically.  
  
"What movie?" Johnny asked trying to get Riley to say more that one word.  
  
"Meh." She replied.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Johnny asked uneasily.  
  
Riley turned her head to face Johnny.  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You don't seem like the listening type." Riley smirked.  
  
"Wow I actually got you to say a complete sentence." Johnny smirked. Riley playfully punched Johnny.  
  
"Ow..." Johnny said rubbing his arm. Riley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aw... you poor baby." Riley said in a sickly sweet voice. Johnny chuckled as a small smile appeared on Riley's face, but it quickly disappeared once she mentally saw Atlas's face.  
  
"I think I'll go to sleep." Riley said.  
  
"Ok." Johnny said. "I guess I'll show you to your room."  
  
"I guess." Riley said.  
  
The two teenagers got up from the comfortable couch and walked up the stairs leading to a long hallway. Johnny led Riley to the right door at the far end of the hallway and opened it.  
  
"You can sleep here, my room is right there." Johnny said pointing to the door diagonal to hers.  
  
"Ok." Riley answered.  
  
"And tomorrow our flight leaves at six in the morning." Johnny informed.  
  
"Ok." Riley said again.  
  
"Good night." Johnny smirked turning around towards the door.  
  
"Night." Riley replied.  
  
Johnny walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Riley sighed and turned off the lights and laid down on the soft bed tiredly. She didn't feel like washing up since she would have time in the morning.  
  
She sighed as she turned to face the window; it was pitch black and cloudy like a storm had just passed. The wind was still strong tearing at leaves and branches of autumn trees. It was also pouring hard; she could hear the rain pelting the windows and roof of the large mansion. The weather was like the day she had first run away from home.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Riley was ten years old; she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, and long flare jeans, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She climbed out of her window and ran through the cold rain and wind biting at her skin. Riley ran out of her back yard and down the street. Her hand was tightly clenched around a black and gold beyblade.  
  
::Mistress? Where are you planning on going?:: Her bitbeast asked curiously  
  
"Away from here." Riley mumbled.  
  
::If your running away at least go somewhere warm.:: Her bitbeast pleaded.  
  
"If your insisting I go to a friends house, too bad, my mom will find me if I do." Riley growled stubbornly.  
  
Her bitbeast sighed and carefully watched his mistress from the beyblade. Riley ran to a small park and looked around the deserted forest. She walked over to a large tree in the middle of the park she stopped and leaned against the trunk of the tree catching her breath before she went on. She started climbing the large tree slipping a couple times as she climbed higher and higher. Riley sat down on a branch and leaned on the trunk, her eyes slowly closed tiredly and fell asleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Riley burrowed her head into the pillow tears streaming down her face. She had never cried in front of someone since she was four years old. She soon cried herself to sleep like so many other nights.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai opened his eyes as his watch beeped. He stared at his watch tiredly it was 3:00 in the morning, he growled in annoyance and looked around his surroundings. There were many people sleeping in the chairs including Atlas, who was asleep next to him.   
  
He looked at her; she was so much nicer when she wasn't awake.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep." He mumbled to himself.  
  
::Good morning Master Kai.:: Dranzer cooed.  
  
"What do your want?" Kai asked.  
  
::I want some fun, you haven't been training.:: Dranzer whined.  
  
"I've been a little busy." Kai growled. "Good night."  
  
::Sweet dreams master.:: Dranzer snickered.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and then closed them falling back into sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny arrived at the airport they groggily walked over to their gate that would take them to England. They walked to the waiting area and looked around the place, which was quite full.  
  
"Kai?" Johnny asked in surprise dragging Riley with him to where Kai and Atlas were sitting.  
  
"Hey Johnny." Kai said.  
  
"I thought your flight left yesterday." Johnny said.  
  
"Ya, but it got cancelled because of the storm." Kai explained.  
  
"Hn!" Atlas replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi to your friend Map?" Kai sneered still unaware of their little fight.  
  
"No!" She snarled.  
  
"They had a fight." Johnny told Kai.  
  
"Tell the whole world why don't you!" Riley snapped and sat down in the empty seat on the other side of Kai turning away from Atlas. Johnny and Kai stared at the girls and then at each other.  
  
"Women." They both mumbled quietly.  
  
"Will flight 6598 please board now." The announcer said over the intercom.  
  
Everyone got up and walked over to the doors where they took your tickets. The four teenagers silently gave the flight attendant their tickets and walked into the plane and took their seats.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riley mumbled staring out the window.  
  
"It's ok." Johnny said smiling.  
  
"It's just Atlas, I mean what's her problem." Riley growled.  
  
"Er... I'm not really sure, because I don't really know her well." Johnny said awkwardly.  
  
::Smooth move.:: Salamulian snickered.  
  
Johnny growled threateningly.  
  
"What was that?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nothing." Johnny said.  
  
"Ok." Riley said opening her laptop.   
  
She hadn't checked her e-mail in three weeks. Johnny yawned boredly as he stared at the movie with out the headphones on because it was 'too' much work. The plane had departed five minutes ago, and luckily the flight was only about an hour.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We're going to check in at the hotel straight away when we get to England." Atlas said in a final tone.   
  
Kai shrugged, that's what he was planning anyways, but he hated Atlas's attitude.  
  
"Whatever." He said emotionlessly.  
  
Atlas clenched her hands in annoyance she was expecting him to respond somehow other than whatever. She was used to lots of arguing from Riley, but they usually agreed for most things. Her best friend was smart, but they fought about the stupidest things.  
  
::Are you ok mistess?:: Atlas's bitbeast, Enigma asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Atlas growled at her bitbeast.  
  
::Yes mistress:: He replied knowing his mistress's feelings.  
  
Atlas liked being quiet, but the noise that was usually produced by Riley or music comforted her, although she wouldn't dream of admitting it, she was beginning to regret throwing her friend out, and Kai wasn't much help, the only thing she ever got out of him was; Hn, or Whatever. She sighed, she had a feeling that this trip to England was going to get a lot worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey R&R Thanks a bunch ^ ^  
  
DarkShadowChick: *Snicker* Riley all alone with Johnny in a hotel room *Suggestive wink* This can get very interesting and intense ^.~  
  
Wild-Roze: *Rolls eyes* You and your filthy mind. Aaaanyway, Riley has a boyfriend, remember?? I'll get writing da next chap, but only if u ppl review. K, baiiiiiiii.  
  
DarkShadowChick: Hey I'm not the 1 with an R rated fic! Not yet at least *snicker*  
  
R&R ^^ 


	6. 6 Ever the creative Chapter Titles

Wild-Roze :HEY CHRIS !! I REMEMBERED THE PASSWORD JUSTAFTER I ASKED U WHATIT WAS, AINT I THE BEST ?? anyway I'm so sorry about the late update, but I have an excuse, I have been in several 11 hour rehearsals for the production that I am in and I am shattered ! Akk ! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer : We don't own Beyblade, we only own our own characters and this plot so don't sew us, k? Bai  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was evening and the sun was starting to set, sinking down into the vast city, which was all that could be seen. Atlas slipped the last letter into the post box finally her round was done. Her Grandmother was away in Spain, her job often meant that she had to travel away, before Atlas had gone with her, but she was old enough to stay home alone now. She had turned 13 a few months ago.  
  
Her Grandmother had always advised her to go the long way home through the bustling city, just to be on the safe side, but Atlas was tired and she wanted to get to bed, she decided to cut through a narrow passage of alleyways and take the faster option home.  
  
The young girl walked briskly, ignoring the odd bundle of rags, skin and bone that was some poor homeless person. It was really quite foul along these alleys, you never really thought about it until you were in them.  
  
She sped up her pace, keeping her head down as she passed a couple of 18 year old drunks.  
  
"Hey honey!" One called out. She cast a snide glance at them before carrying on.  
  
"Come back baby!" Yelled the other, as they started to follow her. Atlas sped up more, so did they. Finally she panicked and broke into a headlong run. Her breath caught in her lungs as she sobbed fear, she could hear their ragged breathing, and odd exited chuckles, they were catching her.  
  
She felt a hand grab her by her hair; she screamed as they spun her around, one was holding her from behind, and the one in front of her leered horribly.  
  
"You hold her for me mate, and I'll hold her for you." He said.  
  
She screamed again as a massive pain tore through her abdomen.  
  
She sat up, drenched in sweat; she could still feel the lingering pain between her legs, as she always could after that dream.  
  
She swung her legs out of bed, her whole body trembling, why did her past haunt her like this? She had tried so hard to forget those two men who took her virginity away at such a young age. She had told no one, not even Riley.  
  
They were staying in the Ritz in London, close to where she used to live with her grandmother, already her British accent was returning, Kai had quickly spotted that and teased her as her voice wavered between American and English.  
  
Unfortunately Riley and Johnny were booked into the room next to theirs. Would the torture never end? She got up; she knew sleep would escape her for the rest of this night, she went into the kitchen and flicked on the lights, she swiftly drank a glass of water.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Asked a voice. She turned to see Kai.  
  
"Neither could you by the looks of it." She hissed.  
  
"Actually I could, but your screams woke me up." He said, noticing that she was still trembling slightly.  
  
"I-It was just a dream." She muttered. Slowly becoming aware of the fact that she was just wearing a vest top and a pair of hot pants.  
  
"Hn, What kind of dream?" He asked, pretending not to be too interested in what could possibly frighten Atlas.  
  
She looked at him, maybe she should tell him.  
  
"It was about..." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Prompted Kai.  
  
"None of your business Hiwitari!" She snapped, stalking into her room and slamming the door.  
  
"She's just as bad as Johnny when he's pissed." Kai chuckled to himself then walked back into his room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley was sitting on her bed, her laptop in front of her. She was boredly checking her e-mails and replying them. She heard some noises outside, but decided to ignore them convinced it was just Johnny getting something and continued to write an e-mail to Matt:  
  
Hey baby,  
  
How's UBC? Is it any good?  
  
Hope your having fun, I miss ya lots.  
  
You know for winter, I was actually planning to go to France with Atlas, you wanna come with? I bet you do, well we're leaving on the 17th so be prepared and bring Scottie and Legend with you ok? You know how much they love snow. Btw thanks for taking care of Scottie, could you go buy her a new toy? Well I'm finally tired so I'm going to bed. Take care, XOXOXO Riley~  
  
Riley sent the e-mail and turned off her laptop. She put it on the table next to her bed and was about to get under the covers when she heard a 'thud' from outside her room.  
  
She swiftly ran to the door and swung it open. She let out a short yell in surprise and fell backwards from the shock of seeing Johnny at the door with his eyes closed.  
  
"Johnny?" Riley asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Johnny!" Riley snapped.  
  
"Wha?" Johnny asked yawning, blinking his eyes cutely.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riley asked. Johnny looked at his surroundings.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention I have a tendency to sleep walk." Johnny said realizing what had happened.  
  
"Oh." Riley said.  
  
"It only happens once in a while." Johnny clarified.  
  
"Ok." Riley said.  
  
"Well good night." Johnny said turning around and walking towards his room.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Riley said then closed the door and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas walked out of her room, still slightly traumatized up by the dream. She had, had little sleep last night and was out in her balcony most of the night. Kai was sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee, and reading morning cartoons.  
  
"You read cartoons?" Atlas asked cocking her eyebrows.  
  
"No." Kai said.  
  
"Then why are you reading them right now?" Atlas asked, getting herself some coffee.  
  
"Because there's nothing better to do." Kai growled.  
  
"Whatever." Atlas mumbled, amused that Kai likes cartoons. They had breakfast at the restaurant downstairs then began on their project.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley walked out of her room, in dark blue jeans and a matching jean jacket with (fake) fur lining. She walked over to Johnny who was watching tv. His hair was the same like usual and he was wearing baggy beige cargo pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"Did you have breakfast?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nah, I was waiting for you." Johnny said turning off the tv.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said.  
  
"So what do you wanna have?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Riley said.  
  
"Fine, let's go for starbucks." Johnny said smirking.  
  
"Do you know how fattening those coffees are?" Riley asked appalled.  
  
"Uh? A lot?" Johnny guessed.  
  
"Ya." Riley said in an obvious tone.  
  
"Is that bad?" Johnny asked uneasily.  
  
"No, I love starbucks I just wanted to see your reaction." Riley chuckled.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that." Johnny swore.  
  
"You do that boy." Riley smirked walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Boy?!" Johnny growled outraged. "Your pulling my string on purpose aren't you."  
  
"Maybe." Riley said getting into the elevator.  
  
Johnny mumbled and followed Riley into the elevator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas sighed and checked, once more her reflection in the full length mirror attached to the wall. It was today, her Grandmothers funeral, it was being held in a cathedral close to the Thames.  
  
She didn't suppose Kai was too interested in coming along, why would he be? He probably would have forgotten it was today at all. She pulled on her leather trench coat and went into the living room, she saw Kai out of the corner of her eye, not looking at him properly she headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going out, don't wait up." She muttered vaguely.  
  
"What about your Gran's funeral?" He asked.  
  
She turned around, surprised, but her mouth practically fell open when she saw him standing looking out of the window, wearing a black suit.  
  
::Damn! He looks good!:: She thought. Then she almost slapped herself for thinking that; this was Kai, a horrible, cold, heartless bastard!  
  
But then, back in Scotland. He had shown pity and kept her warm that night. She snarled. No! That was just one time, a fluke!  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Kai had walked over to her and was now standing in front of her. He snapped his fingers, swiftly bringing her out of her momentary reprieve.  
  
"Common Map." He mumbled, walking past her.  
  
She went after him, catching up.  
  
"Kai, I didn't think you'd remember... I-I don't want you come if you don't want to..." She said, not sure why she was being nice to him, probably because she was dreading the funeral.  
  
"Your stupid woman." He said, but surprisingly there was no venom in his voice, "Why do you think I lugged this freaking suit all the way over here, huh? Heh, don't want my project partner walking home in the dark and getting herself raped or something now do I?" He chuckled.  
  
Atlas stopped dead in her tracks. How could he know? Kai turned and looked at her.  
  
"What's your problem woman? Lets go!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Kai stared at her, what was wrong with her, ever since she had had that nightmare the other night...she had been acting really weird.  
  
"Shut the Hell up Kai!" She said suddenly, storming past him to the elevator. He just blinked....REALLY weird.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley burst into fits of laughter, and leaned on Johnny's shoulder, gulping down the last of her beer. To put it bluntly, the two were completely smashed. They were sitting in a bar overlooking the Thames, the first stars reflecting off the water and casting strange, leering patterns across the surface, quite romantic really. She was sure there was something important she was meant to be Doing...something about Atlas.. but she couldn't remember.  
  
The bar they were in had some crappy comedy night going, the stage was empty at the moment, but in his drunken state, Johnny couldn't tell.  
  
"This guy couldn't make me laugh if I was laughing my ass off and he was makin' me do it!" He slurred.  
  
Riley giggled.  
  
"Johnny," She said. But he interrupted her, standing up, waving his beer around.  
  
"Cummon skinny! Make me laugh !" He yelled at the stage, several people stared disapprovingly at the pair, muttering about "Young people these days".  
  
"JOHNNY!" Yelled Riley.  
  
"Yah?" He said, toppling back into his seat.  
  
"That's a microphone stand!" She said between gulps of a new beer.  
  
"Yeah, well forgive me for asking a microphone stand to tell a joke... you know I-I guess I'm just old fashioned that way." He mumbled incoherently slinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas sat in the front isle in the cathedral, the coffin was propped at the front, surrounded by blood red roses, Kai was sat next to her, looking very bored, but for once he kept his mouth shut. Some one tapped her on the shoulder, she looked around to see a youngish looking priest.  
  
"Would you like to say a few words?" He asked. He had gone through the ceremony already.  
  
"I haven't prepared anything." She said.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't matter, just say what you want."  
  
She went reluctantly to the front; she had never been good at public announcements. She looked around the large room, she knew barely anyone in here. Just a few of her grandmother's old friends. She sighed, Riley wasn't anywhere, she was sure she would have been here.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." She said pathetically, "Apart from thanks for coming." After a few second's silence a few people vaguely clapped, not sure if she had finished, Atlas stepped down and sat back next to Kai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny stumbled into their hotel room hanging onto each other for support. They sat down on the couch still laughing and giggling.  
  
"I haven't been this hammered since...since summer." Riley said dazedly Johnny's head fell limply onto Riley's shoulder and began to snore. Riley smirked then fell asleep on the couch tiredly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai and Atlas walked into their hotel room, Atlas walked into her room staring at the ground. Kai stared wondering what was so wrong, he didn't give a rat's ass when his grand parents died, he was actually relieved that Voltaire was gone. He shrugged it off and walked into his own room.  
  
Atlas threw her coat to a corner of her room and sat on her bed holding her pillow. She couldn't believe that her last relative was gone, and Riley wasn't even there  
  
. ::Riley should have been there she's supposed to be my best friend.:: Atlas thought bitterly. ::I Hate her... she was probably too damn busy hitting on Johnny to even care, or realize what day today is!::She could tell her bitbeast was about to say something, so she swiftly shut him out.  
  
She started sobbing, she could remember when she was visiting her grandma and they made chocolate chip cookies together, they had always been Atlas's favorite cookies, even until now. She cried into her pillow.  
  
Kai was outside her door; he could hear her crying on the other side.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley groaned as she opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch on top of Johnny, with a killer headache.  
  
"Ah, fuck." She growled squeezing her eyes shut because of the pain. She pushed herself off Johnny and went to find the Advil she had packed. Riley swallowed two pills and went to take a nice hot shower, forgetting about Johnny.  
  
After she put on some make up and changed her clothes.  
  
::There's something I forgot to do... Hm... What was it?:: Riley thought to herself.  
  
::Atlas's Grandmother's funeral perhaps?:: Her Bitbeast Shadow said bluntly.  
  
"FUCK!" Riley shouted half way out of her room.  
  
Johnny jumped up and fell off the couch in shock. He was clutching his head in pain. "What's wrong?" Johnny asked groggily.  
  
Riley paced around her room nervously, ignoring Johnny and mumbling to herself.  
  
"Could you please stop that." Johnny growled.  
  
Riley chucked him the case of Advil and continued to pace back and forth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I-I forgot Tas's granny's funeral." Riley said clearly upset about this.  
  
"Don't worry we're leaving tomorrow, you can settle this when you get back." Johnny said trying to calm her down.  
  
"I-I can't believe it! T-Tas is going through the hardest thing in h-her life and I'm not there t-to help her." Riley said frantically.  
  
"It's ok she'll forgive you." Johnny yawned.  
  
"You think?" Riley asked in deep thought.  
  
"Ya, positive." Johnny said trying to cheer Riley up.  
  
::Your lying to make her feel better right?:: Asked his bitbeast.  
  
"I should go talk to her." Riley said still upset.  
  
Johnny stood up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, I don't suggest that, I think we should go and have some coffee, and let you think things over." Johnny said not letting go.  
  
"But..." Riley said uneasily. "Fine."  
  
"Ok, just let me go take a shower and change, and don't go anywhere." Johnny said.  
  
"Ok." Riley answered.  
  
Johnny let go of her and walked into his room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas woke up late in the afternoon, she had spent the whole night crying, and now her eyes we're red and puffy. She sighed and got out of bed and took a nice long hot shower. She changed and walked out of her room, Kai was nowhere to be found. The sun was pouring though the window and filling the light hued room. Kai walked into the hotel room.  
  
"You finally up Map?" Kai asked amused.  
  
"What's it to you." Atlas sneered.  
  
"So what we're you crying about last night?" Kai asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Atlas growled pouring herself some coffee.  
  
Kai slightly shook his head.  
  
"God, I'm not THAT stupid," He said, "I know your upset about your gran but moping around lookin' pathetic isn't gonna win you an Oscar or anything." He said.  
  
That was it! Atlas snapped. She stood up, her coffee went flying.  
  
"Alright Scarf boy! You want to know why I was crying?!  
  
1: The only descent person in my family has just died !  
  
2: My best friend didn't show up !  
  
And 3:I haven't let myself cryfor years, ever since I was raped when I was 13 !"  
  
Kai blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting an outburst like that.  
  
"Now Kai, do you think I deserve to cry once in a while without being ridiculed by YOU ?!"  
  
Kai couldn't think of anything other than:  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning." Kai said.  
  
Atlas blinked, and her anger seemed to drift away, she sighed.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"Just making sure, we need to finish off our project." Kai said shrugging.  
  
"Whatever." Atlas mouthed.  
  
Kai looked at her as she turned around and collapsed onto the sofa. Where was the fiery girl he had known before their trip to England? No wonder she had been acting strange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this chapter is finally done, and I'll write the next chapter. Fine with you Roze? Well you can write a note to our lovely reviewers.  
  
Wild-Roze: Oooookay. Thankz for reading, now press that ikkle button that says review. BAI ! ^_^ 


	7. 7 Home sweet home

Thanks for reviewing, we really appreciate it ^^ and we're glad you like our fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas stood up and stretched, she had finally packed everything and was ready to go home and get away from her old memories. It was around 10:00, her flight left in 3 hours. Atlas heaved her luggage out of her room and dropped it by the door. Kai was at the table watching her struggle with her heavy luggage.  
  
"Too heavy for you Map?" Kai asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up!" Atlas snarled.  
  
She wasn't in a very good mood this morning Kai smirked at her annoyance.  
  
"The taxi's gonna be here in half an hour." Kai said.  
  
"I don't care." Atlas snapped pouring herself some coffee.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had spilled her guts to him of all people, and he didn't even seem to care.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny finished packing their stuff and we're watching Edward Scissorhands. They had popcorn and a can of coke each. They we're laughing and joking around, talking about actors, fame and all that crap.  
  
"The taxi dude should be here by now." Riley said looking at her watch.  
  
"Ya probably." Johnny said stretching.  
  
"Common Johnny." Riley said picking up her duffle bag and suitcase.  
  
Johnny got his stuff and then they walked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas and Kai got onto the plane silently; they hadn't talked to each other since they left the hotel.  
  
::Mistress, are you still angry at Riley? You're going to let her back right? I mean you wouldn't want her to stay at Johnny's forever.:: Enigma said slyly.  
  
::Yes I would.:: Atlas said stubbornly.  
  
::But you never know what two guys would do to her.:: Enigma warned.  
  
::I hate it when you use that against me.:: Atlas growled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny got onto the plane, and took their seats. Riley opened up her laptop and opened their project file.  
  
"Ok, We're actually done, I just need the cost for the taxi." Riley said typing quickly.  
  
"The taxi was... 20 pounds." Johnny said.  
  
"Ok." Riley said typing that in. "And now we each need to write a summary of the trip."  
  
"Ok." Johnny said "Uh...Riley?"  
  
"Ya?" Riley asked.  
  
"Are you going to go to Atlas's house or mine?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I think I'll go to Tas's." Riley answered.  
  
"Ok, well if she kicks you out again call me." Johnny said, only a little disappointed that his newest friend wasn't going to be staying with him any more.  
  
"Thanks." Riley smiled.  
  
"No problem." Johnny said all sweetly.  
  
::Master, you're so stupid.:: Salamulian said.  
  
::Shut up.:: Johnny told his bitbeast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas got out of the taxi that dropped her off at the end of her drive way. Two men walked by the taxi as she got out one was red headed and the other was blonde. They walked by mumbling to each other. Atlas glared at their retreating backs and walked up her long driveway unaware of being watched. She opened her door and walked in. Joseph was writing down a message when she walked in.  
  
"Hello Mistress, was the trip good?" He asked warmly.  
  
"It sucked Joseph to tell you the truth." Atlas said bluntly walking over to the note on the coffee table.  
  
"It's for Miss Riley." Joseph interrupted.  
  
"Oh well." Atlas said and read the note.  
  
Riley: Kat called (936-7359) Beyblade tournament in Canada summer.  
  
"There's a beyblade tournament in Canada?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Apparently." Joseph said. "Miss Riley's friend called just now.  
  
~Outside~  
  
The two men that had walked by Atlas were in the bushes staring at the door.  
  
"Doesn't that girl look familiar?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Yes she does." The red head answered. "I remember her quite well."  
  
"That night was fun." The blonde smirked perversely.  
  
"Yes it was." The red head said walking through the bushes towards Atlas's large back yard. They jumped over the low fence and into the backyard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley got out of the taxi at the foot of the driveway.  
  
"I'll see you later." Riley said to Johnny.  
  
"Bye." He replied then the taxi took off.  
  
Riley sighed and walked up the long driveway with her luggage. She dropped off her bags in front of the door and walked towards the back yard. She happily ran towards the far end, running past an archery range, swimming pool, hot tub, a bey dish, and a fenced area for riding.  
  
She walked into the stables and found her black stallion Cobalt. Riley smirked petting his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been riding for a while Cobalt." Riley cooed to her horse.  
  
She fed him a carrot and saddled him up. Riley led him out of the stable and mounted on his back. Cobalt galloped forward towards the fenced area. He was about to jump the fence when Riley quickly stopped him and fell off. Riley got off the ground and stared at Atlas.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Atlas asked coldly.  
  
"You can't ban me from seeing 'my' horse." Riley said.  
  
"Why weren't you there." Atlas growled.  
  
Riley winced and looked away from her friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tas, I totally forgot." She said quietly.  
  
"Doesn't matter I don't expect you know how I feel." Atlas snarled.  
  
"I don't either." Riley growled.  
  
"At least you have a family, most importantly a mother." Atlas said looking down.  
  
Riley stared at Atlas for a moment before looking down too.  
  
"I wish I didn't." Riley admitted.  
  
"How could you say that! You don't know what it feels like to lose a mother!" Atlas snapped.  
  
"See, you have know idea what I've gone through." Riley snapped back.  
  
"Ya well what about you! You don't know how it feels like to have a mother that doesn't give a crap about you, it's like she's a stranger, and you dread her coming home because as soon as she does all she's gonna go is shout at you, then scream about how shitty her life is."  
  
Atlas stared not knowing what to say, her mother had never been like that, and none of her family members had.  
  
"Looks like we don't know each other as much as we thought." Atlas said.  
  
"Ya." Riley replied.  
  
"We fought over a stupid thing." Atlas said.  
  
"Ya your right, I'm sorry." Riley said.  
  
"Me too, and I wouldn't have admit it, it's a good thing you said it first." Atlas said.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I'm going to put Cobalt away." Riley said.  
  
"Ok, I'll take your stuff inside then we can have some hot chocolate." Atlas smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." Riley smirked.  
  
"Looks like that girls got a friend." The blonde said a twisted smile forming on his face.  
  
"This'll be more exciting then I thought." The red head said.  
  
Riley walked over to the stables and unsaddled Cobalt and put him back into his stable.  
  
"I'm sorry Cobalt, I promise tomorrow after school we can go on a nice long trail."   
  
Riley said to her horse.  
  
She reluctantly left the stallion and walked towards the back door, she was getting the feeling that she was being watched, but then again she's been getting a lot of those feeling since she was 13. She quickened her pace and walked into the house closing and locking the door immediately.  
  
"Do you think she saw us?" The red head asked.  
  
"No Kyle she didn't see us." The blonde said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Atlas asked walking over to Riley.  
  
"I just got a bad feeling, I think we should lock all the doors and windows for a while." Riley suggested.  
  
"Ok." Atlas said awkwardly.  
  
They walked towards the living room and sat down with a mug of hot chocolate by the blazing fire. They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Kai's pretty good looking don't you think Tas?" Riley teased.  
  
"Kai? You've got to be kidding, his attitude is such a turn off." Atlas criticized.  
  
"Whatever." Riley chuckled.  
  
"What about Johnny? You smile at everything he says." Atlas teased back.  
  
"I've got a boyfriend." Riley interjected.  
  
"But how long will he last?" Atlas joked.  
  
"Depends." Riley smirked slyly.  
  
Atlas rolled her eyes, and then took a nice long sip of her hot chocolate. They stared into the blazing fire, enjoying the silence that welcomed them.  
  
"So..." Riley said quickly getting bored.  
  
"So... How was your little 'vacation'?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Meh, it was just like hanging out with friends, we didn't really do much, and I'm so sorry for missing your Granny's funeral." Riley said with sympathy.  
  
"So... Why exactly did you miss it?" Atlas asked calm and curiously.  
  
"Your not going to kill me, kick me out, or hurt me in any way, shape or form are you?" Riley asked cowering.  
  
"No I won't, I swear." Atlas sighed.  
  
"I-I w-was out..." Riley stuttered.  
  
"Out where?" Atlas asked with plain curiosity.  
  
"Getting drunk at a bar." Riley squeaked.  
  
Atlas stared at Riley not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riley said looking down.  
  
"It's ok." Atlas said, rolling her eye's at her excuse.  
  
"I'm sorry Tas, I really am." Riley said full of guilt.  
  
"It's fine." Atlas said calming down, and dragging a small smile onto her face.   
  
"Probably Johnny's fault anyways."  
  
"It was actually." Riley said remembering that night.  
  
"You know a friend of yours called." Atlas said. "It was about a beyblade tournament in Canada."  
  
"Really? What was her name?" Riley asked.  
  
"Kat." Atlas said.  
  
"What? Do you wanna go?" Riley asked, because of the look she was receiving from Atlas.  
  
"Sure, some training will do me good." Atlas said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but..." Riley said thinking.  
  
::But, Amber's going to kill me.:: Riley thought.  
  
::Don't worry mistress I'll protect you.:: Shadow said soothing his Mistress.  
  
"But what?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Well, down town isn't the safest of places for myself." Riley said awkwardly.  
  
"What do you mean you've lived there your whole life." Atlas said confused.  
  
"Exactly, I have a tendency to, well, make enemies quite quickly." Riley said biting her bottom lips.  
  
"The better reason to go." Atlas said.  
  
"Fine." Riley said. "Oh and another thing."  
  
"What?" Atlas asked sounding a little impatient.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I sorta invited Matt to come join us at the cabin in winter." Riley said hoping she would let him come.  
  
"That's fine." Atlas said she didn't really mind Matt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny, Kai, Tala, and Bryan we're in Kai's living room talking, and playing on their new Xbox.  
  
"So Johnny did you have fun with Riley?" Kai teased.  
  
"Is Riley that chick with the sweet car?" Tala asked mildly curious.  
  
"Ya, I'd say she's pretty good looking compared to the chicks at school." Kai smirked in amusement as Johnny began blushing a shade of red to match his hair (aw... That's just too cute).  
  
"So are you gonna ask her out?" Bryan smirked teasingly.  
  
"Hey Kai, what about you and Atlas?" Johnny asked getting revenge and ignoring Bryan's question.  
  
"Who's she?" Tala asked.  
  
"The girl with the nice bike." Johnny said.  
  
"She's one cool chick, I think she'd get along well with Kai, I mean they're both pretty anti-social." Bryan said inching away from Kai, in case he'd try to kill him.  
  
"Why don't you guys go on a double date, or we can all go out together." Tala suggested.  
  
"I don't think they're interested." Johnny said.  
  
"That's because you don't think you have a chance with her." Bryan smirked daring him to make a move on her.  
  
"Shut up." Johnny snapped.  
  
"Aw... You got poor widdle Johnny mad." Tala mocked laughing at him.  
  
"Common you guys shut up and let's just play." Kai growled getting bored of talking about Atlas and Riley.  
  
"Fine." Bryan said picking his character for the game Halo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley turned on her stereo and listened to Meteora by Linkin Park. It was on quite loud, which drowned her voice as she sang along. She changed her clothes into her red tank top and pick hot pants, for pj's.  
  
"Who's room is this?" Kyle asked peeking through the window.  
  
"It's the brunette chick, she's looking good." Joe said.  
  
"What's the plan? Break the window?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I say we get them when they go out for a jog or something." Joe planned.  
  
"Cool with me." Said the red headed, 23 year old.  
  
Riley walked over to the window and closed the curtains unaware of the two men spying on her. She lowered the volume of her stereo timing it to turn off at the end of the cd. She slipped into her bed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas stepped out of her washroom with a towel wrapped around her slim body. She quickly changed into her pj's. She tiredly pulled the covers over her head and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Her Grandmother had always advised her to go the long way home through the bustling city, just to be on the safe side, but Atlas was tired and she wanted to get to bed, she decided to cut through a narrow passage of alleyways and take the faster option home.  
  
The young girl walked briskly, ignoring the odd bundle of rags, skin and bone that was some poor homeless person. It was really quite foul along these alleys, you never really thought about it until you were in them.  
  
She sped up her pace, keeping her head down as she passed a couple of 18 year old drunks.  
  
"Hey honey!" One called out. She cast a snide glance at them before carrying on.  
  
"Come back baby!" Yelled the other, as they started to follow her.   
  
Atlas sped up more, so did they. Finally she panicked and broke into a headlong run.   
  
Her breath caught in her lungs as she sobbed fear, she could hear their ragged breathing, and odd exited chuckles, they were catching her.  
  
She felt a hand grab her by her hair; she screamed as they spun her around, one was holding her from behind, and the one in front of her leered horribly.  
  
"You hold her for me mate, and I'll hold her for you." He said.  
  
She screamed again as a massive pain tore through her abdomen.  
  
~  
  
Atlas shot up straight glancing around her darkened room, the moonlight shining through a crack between the curtains. She began sobbing, the thoughts drifting to her Grandmother.  
  
Riley was woken by the sound of a scream from out of her room. She cautiously got out of her bed and walked into the deserted hall. She heard a muffled sob from Atlas's room, and quietly crept in. Atlas was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands sobbing miserably; Riley felt a pang of guilt standing their watching her friend. She walked over to her bed and jumped onto one end of the bed.  
  
"You ok Tas?" Riley asked inching towards her best friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, it was just a nightmare." Atlas said quietly.  
  
"First of all, you're not the type to sob after a bad nightmare, second of all you've been acting weird lately, and third of all you're taking your granny's death too tragically." Riley said bluntly.  
  
"And just when I thought you couldn't get any blunter." Atlas said sarcastically.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Riley asked crawling over to her friend and putting her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No." Atlas said.  
  
"Yes you are, NOW!" Riley ordered.  
  
Atlas stared taken aback, but Riley's sudden outburst. Riley just smiled innocently.  
  
"Er... Well... It's just my Grandmother, that's all." Atlas said looking down.  
  
"Oh and forth of all, you're a horrible liar." Riley added.  
  
"I swear it's because of my Gran." Atlas argued not telling the whole truth.  
  
"Ok, then what was the nightmare about?" Riley asked.  
  
"I-It w-was a-about... IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Atlas snapped.  
  
This time Riley was taken aback but less fazed since she was so used to this.  
  
"Fine, be that way, but you'll feel better once you tell someone especially me." Riley said seriously.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Boyfriends?" Riley asked wondering how this topic had come up.  
  
"Ya." Atlas said.  
  
"Um... Two if you include Matt." Riley said.  
  
"Really?" Atlas asked, "I thought you would have had a lot."  
  
"Me? What did you think I was some kind of whore?" Riley asked somewhat offended.  
  
"No, just you flirt a lot." Atlas said.  
  
"I realize that." Riley replied pouting slightly.  
  
"So I guess that means you don't like Johnny." Atlas teased.  
  
"No, but I know you like Kai." Riley smirked.  
  
Atlas angrily threw a pillow at Riley's head.  
  
"Hey!" Riley snapped.  
  
She grabbed the pillow and began to smack Atlas with it. Atlas of course retaliated with another pillow. Their hair was messy, and goose down was flying everywhere, the blanket discarded on the floor. After about an hour the two teenage girls collapsed on the bed and fell asleep tiredly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Christina: I hope you liked this chapter, Roze hope u finish the next chappie quickly.  
  
Don't forget to review people thanx ^^ 


	8. 8

Wild-Roze: I wrote it as quickly as I could, hope u peeps like ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kai, why don't you just ask her out? You KNOW that you two are meant for each other." Coaxed Tala. Kai growled this was getting irritating.  
  
"Hah! I bet he's too scared." Laughed Johnny.  
  
"No I'm not!" yelled Kai, "I don't see you rushing to ask Riley out on a date!"  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you BOTH ask the girls out huh? Then neither of you will look like your scared." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Because," said Kai in a patronizing voice, "I DON'T like her!"  
  
"Yah yah yah," Said Tala, "Like Johnny said, your scared."  
  
"Look if I ask the stupid bitch out on ONE date, will you guys shut up?!"  
  
Bryan nodded, and Tala pointed at Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, but he has to ask out his chick too." He said.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Said Johnny. "We'll ask 'em tomorrow."  
  
Tala chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, you two have to go now, its more romantic if you go and serenade them at their windows by moon light." He said.  
  
"Geeze," Mumbled Bryan, "You should be a poet."  
  
"No way!" Said Kai, "It's almost 10 at night, AND it's cloudy tonight."  
  
Johnny sighed and stood up, dragging Kai to his feet with him.  
  
"Cummon pal, if we don't they are just gonna irritate us for the rest of the night." He reasoned.  
  
"Fine." Said Kai, annoyed that he had lost the argument.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The one with the red hair chuckled.  
  
"Lets do it now." He said, "I want the one with white hair."  
  
The blonde nodded, "I get the other one." Then, he picked up a brick and threw it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Riley was asleep, a brick flew through the window shattering the glass, Riley stood up straight confused. Two men jumped into her room. She let out a scream.  
  
"Come here baby." The blonde said while the red head walked out of her room chuckling. Riley stared at the blonde approaching her, she jumped out of her bed trying to make a run for it, but the blonde grabbed her by her waist and dragged her down to the floor.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" Riley shouted trying frantically to punch him.  
  
"Sorry, but aren't going anywhere." He smirked blocking all of Riley's attempts to get at him.  
  
Riley kicked him off her and crawled towards the door, but he caught a strong hold of her ankle and pulled her towards him, and then he flipped her on her back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Atlas was a fairly light sleeper, she slowly came around, wondering what had woken her. Riley was still asleep, her mouth hanging open. Atlas yawned and decided to go and get a drink of water.  
  
She was in the kitchen, she flipped on the lights and got a glass, she filled it with water and was about to take a sip. It was the scream from the bedroom that made her drop it, the glass hit the cold tiles, shattering, it's contents spilling over her bare toes.  
  
"Riley?" She called. She could hear pounding feet and Joseph burst in, holding a bat.  
  
"Mistress, I heard Miss. Clyde scream." He breathed.  
  
Atlas bolted out of the kitchen and headed for her room, but before she could get there, a hand shot out and punched her in the stomach. The girl doubled up, cold chuckling flooding her ears; she managed to regain her breath, and looked up. Her black eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You!" She yelled, memories of that night streamed into her mind, cold fear consuming her.  
  
"Get away from her!" Yelled Joseph's voice, she saw him running at the man with his bat raised. A shot...He stopped, and gasped, dropping the wooden bat, he fell to the floor, blood trickling between the cracks in the floorboards. Atlas opened her mouth, and screamed.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"This is so stupid!" Hissed Kai, they were standing at the front door of Atlas' mansion.  
  
"God shut up Kai." Mumbled Johnny, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
The Scottish boy raised his hand to ring the bell, when a loud bang could be heard from inside. The two froze, and stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Then came a scream.  
  
The two started running, they bolted around the side of the house, and saw a shattered window.  
  
"Shit!" Hissed Kai.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The blonde man was having trouble-restraining Riley, he was trying to pin her down, but she was wriggling wildly, her sharp nails reaching for his eyes. He snarled and balled his fist, slamming it into the side of her face.  
  
She moaned in pain, and he was able to grab her arms and hold them above her head with one hand, the other heading down towards her hot pants.  
  
Riley was trying to get her hands free, but this man was strong and try as she might she couldn't move with his body weight on her, she screamed as she felt his hand on her thigh.  
  
::And I thought Amber's boyfriend was strong.:: Riley thought trying to calm herself down, although in the position she was in it didn't help.  
  
"Get off her you bastard!" Yelled a voice, a fist connected sharply to the man's head. He fell off Riley, who instantly sat up, she was trembling, and her eyes moved to her saviour.  
  
"Johnny!" She cried, and ran to him, wanting to hug him. He pushed her away, and advanced on the blonde who was recovering.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Atlas tried to kick the man on top of her, his hands hand already travelled to every place possible, and now he was positioning himself over her.  
  
Not again, this couldn't happen! Who could she call for help? Joseph was dead, Riley obviously had her own share of problems, this was it, this man had a gun, and once he had had his way with her he would kill her.  
  
She found herself thinking, about the most unlikely person.  
  
"KAI!!" She screamed loudly, she had no clue why she was calling his name; she didn't know how it would possibly help. But all the time that they were in England, he had in fact been there for her, she had told him her most intimate detail of her life, that she was raped when she was 13, he had remembered her Grandmother's funeral, perhaps he wasn't as bad as she had thought.  
  
"Kai!" she said quietly again.  
  
Suddenly the red haired man on top cried out in agony, and fell limply on top of her, and then someone threw him off. Atlas didn't seem to notice at first, her eyes were closed and she was sobbing, her white hair, strewn across the floor.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, she brought her hand up, to strike her attacker in the face, but it was caught in another hand.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed. She snapped her eyes open, prepared to fight rather than be raped again.  
  
"Kai?" She said unsurely, when she saw the blue haired boy kneeling quietly next to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other, holding hers firmly from hitting in the face. She tried to sit up, and he helped her, till she was on her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She looked away from him, and silently nodded her head, even though she felt terrible. Suddenly Riley's shrill voice brought them back to reality.  
  
"JOHNNY!" She yelled.  
  
Kai picked up the bat he had used to knock the other guy out, and ran towards the source of the voice, Atlas close behind him.  
  
The blonde was advancing on Riley, he had a nose bleed, and was panting from the fight with Johnny, the Scottish boy himself, was using the end of the bed for support, he was pale, and was holding his arm, strangely, you could see the bone poking out beneath the flesh, it was clearly broken.  
  
It was into this scene that Kai ran, he instantly saw what was happening, but before he could do anything Riley kicked the blonde, breaking his nose. Kai quickly reacted; and the blonde was unconscious at Riley's feet. She instantly ran to Johnny, helping him to stand up.  
  
Kai glanced around, and couldn't see Atlas anywhere; she walked in a few seconds later, holding her cell phone.  
  
"I've called the police, and the ambulances." She said.  
  
Riley helped Johnny to her own room so he could lie down, leaving Atlas and Kai alone. As soon as they were gone, Atlas did something that surprised Kai; she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He awkwardly put his arms around her, this was so unlike her. After a few minuets, she stepped away from him.  
  
"Thank you Kai." She said.  
  
He smirked and looked at her.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," he said, crossing his arms, "Why were you yelling my name?" She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Uhh, well, I don't really know." She mumbled.  
  
"Heh, I think I know why." He said, his smirk growing broader, he took a step towards her, "I think you've got a soft spot for me..." He said, trailing off and leaning towards her.  
  
Slap!  
  
"Fuck you Kai! You know, your not God's gift to women!" She yelled, storming out. He rubbed his cheek.  
  
::Smooth:: Muttered Dranzer sarcastically.  
  
"Talk about sudden mood swings!" he muttered to himself, deciding that he would never understand that white haired woman.  
  
Atlas rubbed her temples, and sighed.  
  
::Smooth:: said Enigma.  
  
::Shut up! I thought I liked him, but with THAT attitude, he is just the same as all the other guys!:: she said back.  
  
::Remember, this IS Kai we are talking about, he isn't good at expressing his feelings:: Reasoned her bitbeast.  
  
Atlas stopped strolling down the corridor, partly because of what Enigma had said, and partly because she knew that Josephs body was around the corner. Maybe Enigma was right.  
  
Atlas spun around, and headed back to the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Riley sat Johnny down on her bed and stood up.  
  
"I'll go get some water and a towel for your arm until the ambulance gets here." She said. She turned to walk out.  
  
"Riley, wait!" he said, she turned around, and slowly came back to him, she knelt on the floor next to him.  
  
"Yah?" she asked.  
  
"I-Its not that bad, I don't need a towel." He said.  
  
"What, are you crazy? You can see the damn bone! You need a towel" She said, going to stand up again, his other hand reached out and grabbed her's.  
  
"No," He said, "I need you." He pulled her down to him so their mouth's were inches apart, he was about to kiss her when she pulled away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Johnny, but I've already got a... a boyfriend." She said quietly, and she did sound sorry, really sorry. She couldn't help but feel guilty, she wanted to thank him, but there was Matt. Johnny let go of her he was more than disappointed, he was devastated.  
  
"I'll go get that towel for your arm." She said, this time he didn't stop her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Five minuets later, the ambulances and the police had arrived. Riley saw Josephs body being carried out, and Johnny being helped into the back of an ambulance, she walked towards Atlas' room, as two policemen came out looking very embarrassed with the blonde in handcuffs between them.  
  
Riley went to go past them, into Atlas' room, but one of them stopped her.  
  
"I wouldn't miss." He said.  
  
Riley pushed past him.  
  
"What are you talking about? That's my best friend's room." She said, and before the policeman could do anything else, she opened the door.  
  
Her mouth fell open, there was something sitting on Atlas' couch, which had two pairs of legs, two pairs of arms, and one set of lips. Then she realised it was Kai and Atlas. She closed the door instantly, looking as embarrassed as the two officers.  
  
::I told her she liked him.:: Riley thought.  
  
::But did she listen? No.:: Her bitbeast said finishing her sentence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wild-Roze: Review and stuff. ^_^ 


	9. 9 Back to school

DarkShadowChick: Thanks for your reviews ^^  
  
Wild-Roze: Yah, its gr8 to know our fic is liked ^_^. Oh and XtremeGal87, I think it was u who asked. Ya I am the author of the SubRitz, can I ask y you wondered? Well, anyway, thankz for reviewing and read on!  
  
DarkShadowChick: BTW Are you every gonna repost subritz? Cuzz I want it back Roze...  
  
Disclaimer: We own our characters and the plot and ya...lol, we only WISH we owned Beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley and Atlas walked into Kai's house, the two girls were still traumatized from the incident that had happened hours ago. Kai let them share a room, since they wanted to stay together.  
  
The two girls lay down on the bed trying to fall asleep, but every time they closed their eyes they could see their attackers.  
  
"I told you, you liked him." Riley whispered.  
  
"What about Johnny?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I feel bad enough." Riley said depressed about her decision.  
  
"Why? Because of his arm?" Atlas asked, wondering what was troubling her friend.  
  
"No, not that, it's just that, he likes me." Riley said.  
  
"But you've already got... Oh." Atlas said getting the point.  
  
"Ya." Riley said.  
  
"It's ok, he'll get over it." Atlas said.  
  
"I hope so." Riley said.  
  
The two girls quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai tiredly fell asleep, he couldn't believe he actually liked Atlas, since the last girl he liked broke his heart and since then he hadn't been the same. He smirked to himself; Tala and Bryan would never let him hear the last of this.  
  
~ ~  
  
Johnny was in the operation room, it was 3 in the morning and they would have a cast on him by morning, and since he was asleep, he would be refreshed tomorrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Atlas silently drove to school; they had been hoping the news station didn't get to their house. Riley was coping with last night's assault better than Atlas, who was still slightly traumatized. But that was understandable, seeing as those men had actually raped Atlas.  
  
::I wonder how Johnny's doing.:: Riley thought, she had been thinking about him since morning.  
  
Riley quickly stepped on the brakes as the car she could have hit honked the horn loudly and cursed at her.  
  
"Riley!" Atlas snapped.  
  
Riley turned to Atlas a little shocked.  
  
"Sorry." Riley said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just zoning out." Riley apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Atlas said calmly.  
  
They quickly arrived at school, they we're tired and sore from last night. Riley had a slightly bruised cheek, where the blonde had punched her, while Atlas had sore ribs from the punch.  
  
They walked into their classroom, and sat down in their regular seats, a lot of the students we're staring at them oddly.  
  
::I hate this.:: Riley thought.  
  
::Get used to it mistress, it'll be stuck with you for awhile.:: Shadow said.  
  
::Oh great, just one more month and the semester is done.:: Riley thought.  
  
::You mean two weeks mistress.:: Shadow corrected.  
  
Kai and Johnny walked into the classroom, Johnny had a white cast on his arm, he looked depressed and avoided Riley's eyes.  
  
She wanted to go thank him for what he did, since she couldn't thank him properly yesterday.  
  
Kai led Johnny towards the girls; Atlas welcomed them for a change while Riley shied away. Kai made Johnny sit next to Riley, while he sat down next to Atlas to talk to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thanks." Riley said quietly avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"For what?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Saving me." Riley said giving him a quick glance.  
  
"It's nothing." Johnny said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riley added. "I really am."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." Johnny said  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wanna go do something tonight?" Kai asked thinking that it would be better to get this over with, and show off to the guys.  
  
"Sure." Atlas said.  
  
"I think we should take Johnny and Riley." Kai added.  
  
"I don't think so." Atlas said looking at her friend.  
  
"Why not?" Kai asked.  
  
"Riley has a boy friend." Atlas said.  
  
"Ouch, poor Johnny." Kai said sympathetically.  
  
"Ya I know." Atlas said.  
  
The teacher walked in and began her lecture, which was quiet boring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Atlas ran into the girl's washroom, laughing their ass off for no apparent reason. They looked at themselves in the mirror.  
  
"I look horrible." Riley and Atlas said at once.  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"So what happened to Joseph?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well the doctors said he's not dead, he is still unconscious though, but he won't be out of the hospital for awhile, so I guess we need a new butler." Atlas said sadly.  
  
"But he's still staying with us right?" Riley asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"I would never throw Joseph out!" Atlas said appalled at the thought.  
  
"I think we should go, our window should be replaced by now." Riley said.  
  
"Ya." Atlas said.  
  
The two girls walked out of the washroom, and towards the parking lot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tala and Bryan we're waiting outside of Johnny and Kai's class. Johnny and Kai we're dismissed and quickly ran out the classroom door.  
  
"Hey Kai, Johnny." Tala said trying to get their attention.  
  
"We heard about what happened last night." Bryan said. "You two ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?" Johnny glared.  
  
They all began walking out towards the parking lot.  
  
"So I guess you two didn't get to ask out your ladies." Tala teased.  
  
"Well, we did actually." Johnny said spitefully.  
  
"And?" Bryan asked curiously.  
  
"Riley has a boyfriend." Kai said, patting Johnny's back sympathetically.  
  
"Sorry dude." Bryan said.  
  
"Meh." Johnny sighed.  
  
Atlas and Riley walked over to Riley's car, Riley immediately got into her car, spotting Johnny and his friends. Atlas stared at them for a while, Riley glared at her best friend gawking at Kai she honked the horn impatiently. Atlas snapped out of trance and shot Riley a glare, and angrily stomped into the car.  
  
"What's your problem?" Atlas growled.  
  
"Nothing." Riley sighed.  
  
"Whatever." Atlas mumbled rolling her eyes.  
  
Riley drove towards their place, the people that were fixing their house had left and everything was very clean. They walked into the house and went to do their own thing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley walked into her room and looked around everything was neat and tidy. Riley picked up the phone as it began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Riley asked.  
  
"Riley?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya?" Riley asked.  
  
"Hey baby, I heard about what happened." Matt said seriously.  
  
"Oh." Riley said she had expected this. "News travels fast."  
  
"Yes, it does and I want you back here." Matt said.  
  
"But I wanna stay." Riley said stubbornly.  
  
"You can't! What if that happens again?" Matt said half shouting.  
  
"I can handle it on my own." Riley said calmly.  
  
"No, you can't!" Matt growled.  
  
"Don't' underestimate me Matt, you know what I'm capable of!" Riley snapped.  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything when they we're attacking?" Matt asked.  
  
"I did do something!" Riley argued.  
  
"Really? What the hell did you do?" Matt shouted.  
  
"I broke his fucking nose!" Riley growled. "And don't yell at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling." Matt growled.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this Matt, especially over the phone." Riley said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Fine." Matt said, not wanting to push her over the edge.  
  
"Bye." Riley said.  
  
"I love you." Matt said relaxing.  
  
"I love you too." Riley whispered then hung up.  
  
She collapsed on her bed she really hated the position she was in right now.  
  
"Aw Fuck!" She mumbled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas walked into her room and walked over to the window, staring outside at her backyard. She sighed thinking about all that's been happening. She picked up the phone and called Kai.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Kai?" Atlas said.  
  
"Hi." Kai said.  
  
"I think we should take Riley and Johnny." Atlas said.  
  
"But what about last night?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well Riley's feeling horrible about it, and if she stays here she's just going to beat herself up about it." Atlas said.  
  
"OK, I'll go talk to Johnny." Kai said.  
  
"Ok, cya." Atlas said.  
  
"Bye." Kai replied then they hung up.  
  
Atlas walked out of her room and into Riley's room. She was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Atlas crept over to her friend wondering if she was sleeping or not.  
  
"What do you want?" Riley asked.  
  
"I want you to go and get ready." Atlas said.  
  
"Ready for what?" Riley asked opening her eyes.  
  
"I was thinking we could go and eat out at a restaurant or something." Atlas said.  
  
"A restaurant?" Riley asked.  
  
"Ya, I mean Joseph's not here so ya." Atlas said.  
  
"Fine." Riley sighed getting up from her bed.  
  
She walked into the bathroom to take a shower while Atlas went to her bathroom to do the same. At around 6 o'clock the girls had finished their shower and were ready to go. Riley had her hair down and was wearing a short red dress with slashes down the chest and showed her back. Atlas was wearing a slinky black dress, it had a slit up the side, and it was very low cut, it flaunted her figure to its maximum. She smirked, she was sure Kai would like it.  
  
Riley grabbed her key and was about to head to the garage. Atlas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the front door and opened it. Outside was a black car.  
  
"You never told me other people we're coming with us." Riley growled.  
  
"You never asked." Atlas said simply and walked out of the house.  
  
Riley glared at her retreating back.  
  
"I hate you sometimes." Riley growled and followed aftter her locking the large oakdoor.  
  
She opened her car door and saw Johnny looking outside the window; she bit her bottom lip and got into the car. Atlas smiled at her friend and got into the front seat of the car next to Kai who was driving.  
  
"Hey." Kai said, eyeing her up and down swiftly.  
  
"Hi." Atlas smirked.  
  
Johnny and Riley stayed silent avoiding each other. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkShadowChick: I hope you liked this chapter, guess what'll happen in the next chappie... Ask Rose, she's writing it ^^  
  
Please read and review  
  
Wild-Roze: I sure am, not right now tho, heh, I got coursework that I need to do due in tomorrow. Lol, nice chap Chris, Hey every1, u seee that ikkle button that says review next to it?? PRESS IT ! lol, bai. 


	10. 10

Wild-Roze: I am soory this has taken so long, and Chris, I'm soz I couldn't meet u online the other night wen u asked me to. But hey, here is your next chappie, enjoy ! ^_^ Oh yah, and I'm gonna be starting another fic called Rodeo Romeo, so look out for it y'all, so updates will probably take even LONGER, lol, oh well.  
  
DarkShadowChick: Hey it's fine, I actually came late, so ya. Kool, what's ur new fic about?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas cast a worried glance at her friend, Riley was sitting opposite Johnny, the two were silent, and barely ever looked at each other. She sighed, perhaps this had been a bad idea, Riley needed to dump Matt and move on.  
  
Atlas had had a thought floating around her mind for a couple of days now, and wasn't sure if it was a particularly good plan, but she would never know unless she tried.  
  
"Hey Kai, Johnny," She said, breaking the silence, the two boys and Riley looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"When school is out, me and Riley were going to head up to my cabin in Italy to go skiing or snowboarding do you two wanna come too ?"  
  
Riley's mouth fell open, was Tas insane?! Could she not see that her and Johnny were on shaky ground ?!  
  
Before she could protest, Kai had spoken for him and Johnny and agreed to go. Atlas smirked across at Riley, who scowled back.  
  
::Fine!:: She thought, ::At least I invited Matt before hand!::  
  
::Uhh, is that really the best idea Mistress?:: Asked Shadow.  
  
::Fuck off! If she gets to have her boyfriend there, then so do I !::  
  
Riley growled back.  
  
"Tas can I talk to you for a sec?" Riley asked trying not to murder her on the spot.  
  
"Sure." Atlas smirked getting up.  
  
The two girls walked into the washroom, Riley was leading the way, she suddenly turned around glaring coldly at Atlas.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Riley snarled.  
  
"You have your boyfriend, why can't I have mine?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I don't give a shit about Kai, but did you have to invite Johnny too!" Riley growled.  
  
"Well I didn't want him to feel left out." Atlas said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Riley made a bunch of gestures that Atlas couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Fine, whatever, we'll make plans for the trip when we get home." Riley glared stomping out of the fancy washroom.  
  
"Fine with me." Atlas said smirking, although Riley was her best friend, it was always kinda fun to wind her up.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at home." Riley said and stomped out of the washroom.  
  
Atlas sighed and decided to walk back to the table.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny and Kai watched as the girls walked out of sight. Johnny quickly turned to Kai with a glare.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!" Johnny snapped.  
  
"Do what?" Kai asked innocently.  
  
"Say that we'd go." Johnny growled.  
  
"That's because we will, and we 'will' have a good time." Kai smirked.  
  
"Bastard." Johnny growled.  
  
"Besides, we could use the practice." Kai mused.  
  
"What practice?" Johnny spat.  
  
"Boarding, stupid." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, I'm going home." Johnny said and angrily walked towards the door, quickly walking past Atlas.  
  
Johnny walked outside into the cold night and saw Riley standing outside waiting.  
  
She turned around and stared at him for a second.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You we're trying to take off on our first, sorta date thing we're you?" Riley asked with a slyly smirk on her face.  
  
"No." Johnny said.  
  
"Really?" Riley asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ya." Johnny said. "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was, uh, gonna, um, smoke, ya smoke." Riley said stuttering a bit.  
  
"Ya smoke?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No, well, I used to." Riley said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was getting some fresh air." Johnny lied.  
  
"Really?" Riley asked not believing him.  
  
"Ya." Johnny answered.  
  
"Well, it's getting kinda cold, so I'm going to go back in." Riley said rubbing her arms.  
  
She walked into the restaurant, taking one last glance at Johnny.  
  
Johnny growled low in his throat and followed her back inside. The two sat down, Riley boredly looked at the dance floor, while Kai and Atlas we're chatting with each other. Johnny was staring at the ceiling counting how many chandeliers there were.  
  
::Why can't I have her, what does her boyfriend have that I don't!:: Johnny thought angrily.  
  
::Maybe he actually talks to her when they're together.:: Salamulian said sarcastically.  
  
::What, you think I should talk to her?:: Johnny asked.  
  
::Well, that would help, she's 'obviously' miserable that your not talking to her.:: Salamulian said.  
  
"I love this song." Atlas said as her favourite classical song came on. Riley stuck her tongue out in disgust; she didn't understand how people could listen to classical music.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Kai asked offering Atlas a hand.  
  
"Sure." Atlas said practically beaming.  
  
She grabbed Kai's hand and they walked over to the dance floor together and began to waltz with each other. Riley shook her head.  
  
"How the hell, do they know how to dance like that, that form of dancing is like what, over 2000 years old." Riley muttered to herself.  
  
Johnny smirked, that was actually quite funny. "How the Hell can Kai dance at ALL ?!" Muttered Johnny "I know what you mean though, but it's not too hard." Johnny said watching Kai and Atlas.  
  
"You know how to waltz?" Riley asked.  
  
"I was forced." Johnny said trying not to sound like he enjoyed it. "Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"Dance? Yes, a specific type, no." Riley said. "Actually, square dance, raving, that stuff."  
  
"Square dancing?" Johnny asked.  
  
"It's, from high school, and middle school." Riley smiled.  
  
"Ya." Johnny said.  
  
::I told, you master, if you just talk to her everything would be fine, and now you got her to smile.:: Salamulian teased.  
  
::Shut up.:: Johnny ordered his bitbeast.  
  
::Mistress, what about Matt?:: Shadow asked.  
  
::What about Matt?" Riley asked.  
  
::You like Johnny.:: Shadow teased.  
  
::What the fuck are you talking about, you moronic bird.:: Riley snapped.  
  
::Just keep in mind, mistress you can't have two males.:: Shadow said taking the guys side since he was a male.  
  
::Hey! Are you accusing me of cheating on Matt!" Riley growled.  
  
::No mistress of course not, I wouldn't dream of it.:: Shadow answered sarcastically.  
  
::Oh shut up!:: Riley said disconnecting the link between her and her bitbeast.  
  
*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wild-Roze : Lol, short and sweet, thankz for the help on that 1 chris, I was stuck ^_^. And Rodeo Romeo is a Beyblade ficcy, lol, yet ANOTHER Kai romace, and basically Kai is a n outlaw, at the top of the sherrif's wanted list, Aruna is a bar maid, kidnapping, blah blah blah... u get the idea, SO ALL U PPL READ IT K ?? Or I'lll ummmm..do absolutely nothing. K, review plz ^_^. 


	11. 11 Winter break part 1

Dark Avelon: Thanks for the reviews, Princess V yes the singer of Evanescence is Amy Lee, not Amy Lam, I made a mistake and I haven't changed it yet so ya. And as for Riley and Matt, well you'll just have to read and find out what happens.  
  
I also changed my msn name again, I'm sorry if I'm confusing anyone, I promise I won't change my name again. Well maybe once more but that's all.  
  
Wild-Roze: Yah, hi ppl, how r u all? Aaanyway, ok, XtremeGal87, ya the SubRitz was removed, but I have put it back up again, just search for my author name , and I have already posted the 1st chappie of Rodeo Romeo, awarning tho, it will have lemon in it. K,on wiv da ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley and Atlas walked into Riley's room. Riley took a seat on her chair and turned on the Internet.  
  
"Well we're gonna need tp get your cabin cleaned up, and we need to rent 5 snowboards." Riley said.  
  
"You're pretty excited aren't you?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Ya! I haven't gone snowboarding since last year." Riley said.  
  
"Well I'll call ahead and hire someone to tidy the place up we also need tickets." Atlas said.  
  
"Is that all?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yup." Atlas yawned. "Well I'm going to bed."  
  
"Good night." Riley said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Night." Atlas said and left to go to her own room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tala smirked at Kai.  
  
"Well you're a man of your word pal, you took the bitch out on a date, but how come your going to Italy with her too? Is ikkle Kai going soft ?" He teased.  
  
"Fuck you!" Spat Kai, and slumped back on the sofa, Johnny was in the shower, so he didn't need to worry about. True, he did really like Atlas, but he wasn't going to let Tala know that, he had his pride to retain.  
  
"I'm only going to date that maniac until we get back from Italy, why in the hell would I like her?!" He yelled.  
  
"Uh huh !" Sighed Tala. "You know, if you shag her in Italy, she is gonna want commitment, chicks always do." He said.  
  
Kai snarled, he couldn't believe Tala thought he would just sleep with someone for the heck of it, if it did come to that then it would be because both her and him wanted it, but he didn't want to admit this, even to his close friend. So in the end the only answer he felt able to give was;  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~2 weeks later~   
  
Riley, Atlas, Johnny, and Kai walked onto the plane and took their seats. Kai was sitting on the end with Atlas next to him, next to Atlas was Riley, and then Johnny was sitting on the other end of the row of 4 seats.  
  
Atlas was asleep on Kai's chest, and Riley was leaning on Atlas with Johnny asleep on her chest. Riley was mindlessly running her slim fingers through his burgundy hair, while watching a movie. Kai was watching the movie too, but was getting tired although the flight wasn't long; it was early in the morning.  
  
"Hey Riley." Kai whispered not wanting to wake up Atlas.  
  
"Hmm..." Riley asked turning her head.  
  
"So why did you invite your boyfriend if you invited Johnny?" Kai asked slightly coldly.  
  
"Hey! I invited Matt way before Atlas invited you and Johnny." Riley said defending herself. "I honestly don't care that you're here, but I never invited Johnny."  
  
"Whatever." Kai mumbled.  
  
Riley turned her attention back to the movie.  
  
::How can she not care about Johnny like that?:: Kai thought angrily.  
  
::I think she likes him master.:: Dranzer said.  
  
::Whatever.:: Kai growled, absently twirling a few strands of white hair between his rough fingers. It alarmed him how much her character seemed to have changed from cold, to, well not hot, but slightly warmer, she smiled a lot more now. He smirked, he was looking forward to this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They got off the airplane, Atlas and Johnny we're first in line while Kai and Riley we're behind them. Atlas and Johnny we're called up to get everything checked. Riley grabbed Kai's arm and swung him around so he was facing her.  
  
"Kai, I'm warning you, if you hurt Tas I swear I 'will' kill you." Riley threatened her voice turning colder than Kai's could every go.  
  
"Right." Kai said rolling her eyes, trying not to think of Tala, and how he was going to keep his pride and his woman.  
  
Riley glared as he was called up, she was quickly called up after him. Once they we're finished they picked up their luggage and walked towards the food court where Riley was supposed to meet Matt.  
  
"Oi! Rev's!" A voice shouted from the other side of the food court.  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at a tall blonde guy, he was well built and hot, he was wearing a big winter jacket and baggy pants. He walked over to where Riley, Atlas, Johnny and Kai were and gave Riley and big hug and a long kiss.  
  
"I missed ya." He smirked.  
  
"I missed you too." Riley giggled.  
  
Johnny and Kat glared at Matt, instantly disliking the in their opinions - pretty boy (Riley: He isn't a fucking pretty boy!).  
  
"Matt, that's Johnny, Kai and Atlas." Riley said introducing her friends.  
  
"Hi." Matt said shaking Atlas's hand. "I've seen you before, somewhere."  
  
"Probably, when I went to visit Riley." Atlas said.  
  
"Oh, ya." Matt said.  
  
Matt turned to the guys and shook their hands.  
  
"So where's Scottie and Myth?" Riley asked.  
  
Matt pointed to two crates with a Siberian husky in each crate. Riley ran over to the crates and poked her finger in through the crate.  
  
"Aw..." Atlas said walking over and poking her finger into the crates as well.  
  
"The taxi should be here." Kai said dully.  
  
"Ok." Atlas said getting up with Riley.  
  
Kai and Atlas and Johnny we're at sitting in the very back of the taxi van while Matt and Riley sat in the middle.  
  
"So what time is it here?" Matt asked yawning.  
  
"It's only seven in the morning." Riley said. "But in BC it would be around eleven pm."  
  
"You're not tired at all?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, but you can go sleep, I'll just go snow boarding with the others." Riley said.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yup." Riley smiled.  
  
"Ok." Matt yawned again.  
  
They we're all dropped off at their cabin, Riley let the dogs Scottie and Myth run around in the snow, while they unloaded the taxi and carried everything inside. Riley dried the dogs off with a towel and let them inside the cabin. Matt and Riley we're sharing rooms, while everyone else got their own room. Matt grabbed his stuff and went to sleep, while Riley took the dogs outside into the little fenced yard. Everyone else picked their room and threw their luggage in their rooms. Atlas hadn't suggested that her and Kai share a room, she wasn't sure why not, she supposed she was too embarrassed.   
  
"So do you guys wanna go boarding right now?" Riley asked hopefully.  
  
"Nah." Johnny said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Why not?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ya, we're all going." Atlas said Riley nodded.  
  
"Scared that I'll be better than you?" Riley teased.  
  
"Fine let's go." Johnny growled grabbing his snowboard.  
  
Everyone grabbed their own snowboard and ran outside. Their cabin was just off one of the best greenways. They put on their snowboards and went down the hill, falling down occasionally. Riley stopped waiting for Atlas to catch up, Atlas hadn't gone snowboarding in over 10 years. Johnny and Kai stopped just below Riley, and sat down waiting for Atlas who was slowly making her way down towards them. She sat down next to Riley on the soft snow.  
  
"Fun eh?" Riley smirked.  
  
"Tired already?" Kai asked Atlas.  
  
"No!" Atlas growled, throwing a smaal snowball in his face.  
  
"Well then let's get going." Johnny smirked.  
  
Riley, Johnny and Kai stood up and we're digging their heels into the snow to stop from moving.  
  
"Um, I can't get up." Atlas said trying to get up (Dark Avelon: Hey this happened to me when I went snowboarding, getting up's harder than falling down).  
  
Riley chuckled, while Kai undid his snowboard and walked over to Atlas and pulled her up.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." Riley called making the two blush.  
  
Before Atlas could kill Riley, she quickly sped down the hill. Johnny, Kai, and Atlas quickly followed after her.  
  
Riley came to a stop at the bottom and detached the snowboard from her feet, and stood up again as Johnny and Kai arrived.  
  
"Where's Atl-"  
  
Crash!  
  
Atlas had crashed right into Riley who now had her face in the snow with Atlas spread out on top of her. The two girls groaned in pain while Johnny and Kai tried not to laugh. Kai and Johnny finally walked over to the girls, Kai picked Atlas off of Riley and Johnny helped Riley off the snow.  
  
"Tas!" Riley snapped rubbing the back of her neck. "That really killed."  
  
"Sorry, but you didn't move!" Atlas growled rubbing her arm.  
  
"How the hell should I know that you we're right behind me!" Riley snapped. "You could have said move!"  
  
"Ya, well you should have heard me!" Atlas snarled.  
  
"Don't tell me you two are going to fight again." Johnny groaned.  
  
"We're not fighting, we're talking to each other." Atlas said.  
  
Riley nodded, while Johnny and Kai sent each other uneasy looks.  
  
::This is talking?:: Dranzer asked sarcastically.  
  
They went down the runs a couple more times, Riley and Kai we're helping Atlas while Johnny was staring at Atlas and Kai jealously. Those two acted like children around each other.  
  
Once they we're tired at around 5 they met up with Matt and went down some more hills and then they went to a fancy Greek restaurant. They had a great delicious dinner and went back to the cabin to hang out at the out door hot tub.  
  
Riley was in a lavender bikini that was really nice on her since she was slim and had   
  
a beautiful body figure. Atlas was wearing pure white bikini which really drew attention to her naturally tanned skin. Johnny had red swimming trunks, Kai's was navy, and Matt's was ocean blue with Hawaiian prints. The water was nice and hot and was really nice with the steam and the beautiful snow smothering everything.  
  
"I'm so sore." Riley moaned.  
  
"What about me! I fell about a million times." Atlas groaned.  
  
"Girls actually brag, about sucking at snowboarding?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Who would have thought." Matt smirked putting an arm around Riley's shoulder.   
  
"So, why are you so sore? You couldn't have fallen a million times."  
  
"No, but Tas crashed into me." Riley smirked.  
  
"You didn't move outta my way!" Atlas growled.  
  
"You could have told me to move!" Riley snapped.  
  
"Riley, if you don't learn to shut up, you're gonna get into big trouble again." Matt warned.  
  
"Trouble?" Riley asked cocking her eyebrows.  
  
"Ya, you know when you and Terence got into a fight, and that cost a lot." Matt said refreshing Riley's memory.  
  
"Oh, ya, well it doesn't matter anymore that was like 3 years ago." Riley said.  
  
"Why what happened?" Johnny asked curiously.  
  
"I just got into a fight with my friend." Riley explained.  
  
"What did you say? Couldn't have been worse than what you said to me." Atlas smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up about that." Riley growled.  
  
"Well?" Kai asked he was actually quite curious himself after the threatening statement from Riley.  
  
"Well, Riley and Terence and the gang were hanging out and they decided to pick on Terence, but he didn't like that, but when Riley said how stupid he was for singing Amber a love song when they we're in grade 6. After that Terence just snapped and well, one thing led to another, Terence and his buds didn't come to help us when we we're getting pounded by Amber's gang." Matt explained while Riley tried to shrink away.  
  
"We weren't getting pounded!" Riley fumed she refused to let Amber be better than her.  
  
"Just about." Matt said bluntly.  
  
"Well at least I didn't almost bleed to death!" Riley shot back.  
  
"At least I could take out a couple guys." Matt teased.  
  
"I took down seven!" Riley said outraged.  
  
"So I took down 14." Matt smirked.  
  
"Ya well! Alex took down 20." Riley said feeling a sense of pride.  
  
"You know I hate it when you compare me to Alex." Matt glared.  
  
"Ya well I don't see why you we're comparing me to Amber when there is clearly nothing to compare seeing how I'm so much better than her." Riley smirked.  
  
Johnny, Kai, and Atlas stared at them not knowing if they should be shocked or amused. Atlas yawned and got out of the tub.  
  
"Where you going?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Riley you coming?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Sure." Riley said also getting up.  
  
"What's up with girls and going everywhere together?" Johnny asked.  
  
Kai and Matt shrugged while the girls walked into the cabin ignoring the comment. They walked into Atlas's room and sat down on her bed once they had changed into their pajamas.  
  
"So, what did you say to Kai exactly?" Atlas asked cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't tell Kai anything." Riley said innocently.  
  
"Then we're did he get the 'If you hurt Atlas I swear I'm going to kill you' from?" Atlas asked, her voice was calm, but it was clear that she was a little irritated.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he made it up, planes aren't good for peoples brains." Riley sniggered.  
  
"Riley!" Atlas snapped.  
  
"What." Riley asked.  
  
"Stop lying." Atlas growled.  
  
"What, I was serious." Riley said seriously.  
  
"So I can't break up with him when I get tired of him?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I said he can't hurt you, but you can go right ahead." Riley smirked.  
  
"I don't think bringing Matt was such a good idea." Atlas said.  
  
"Why not?" Riley asked.  
  
"Your turning back to your old, morbid, sadistic ways." Atlas pointed out.  
  
"Oh." Riley said. "Well it was worse when I was going out with Alex."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go to sleep." Atlas said getting into her bed.  
  
"Kay, Good night." Riley smirked.  
  
"Night." Atlas said.  
  
Riley walked out of Atlas room, turning off the lights on the way out. She turned around and saw Johnny sitting on the couch by himself flipping through channels angrily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley asked walked over and leaned on the back of the couch.  
  
"Everything's in fucking French or Italian." Johnny growled.  
  
Riley laughed and messed his hair and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Better get used to it." Riley chuckled before walking into her room.  
  
Johnny pouted and turned off the tv and walked into his own room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley opened the door and saw Matt on the bed reading a book; he looked up as he saw her walk in.  
  
"Hey Rev's." He smirked.  
  
"Ever get tired of calling me that?" Riley asked jumping onto the bed and cuddling next to him.  
  
"No, not really." Matt said flipping the page.  
  
"What book is that?" Riley asked.  
  
"Lord of the rings." Matt said.  
  
"You read that book four years after I recommend it?" Riley asked highly amused.  
  
"Ya." Matt smirked. "Sounds about right."  
  
"You tired?" Riley asked yawning.  
  
"No, but you can sleep." Matt said getting up to turn off the light.  
  
Riley pulled the covers over her shoulder and buried her head into the pillow. Matt turned on the lamp next to the bed and laid down on the bed and continued to read the great novel.  
  
~  
  
Riley woke up and saw some one staring at her she jumped up in shock. Matt cocked an eyebrow at her reaction.  
  
"Sorry did I scare you?" Matt asked.  
  
"No." Riley groaned turning around and falling back on the bed.  
  
Matt climbed on top of Riley and kissed, a smirk forming on his lips. Riley returned it with a peck on the lips.  
  
"Not now, I'm dead tired." Riley whispered.  
  
"Fine." Matt pouted getting off.  
  
Riley leaned against his warm body and quickly fell back to sleep. Matt kissed her forehead and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep and dreamed about killing Alex very brutally with Riley cheering him on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the middle of the night, out of the windows, the cold stars could be seen gleaming brightly in the velvet gloom. Atlas sighed, she didn't think she would have sucked as much at snowboarding as she had done today, it was embarrassing, particularly with Kai looking gorgeous and skilful on his.   
  
She frowned, maybe some practice could be squeezed in before daylight and she could surprise them all in the morning. She wasn't tired, even though it was midnight, she rolled out from between the warm sheets and pulled on her clothes and grabbed her black board.  
  
As she headed for the door the lights flicked on, and she saw Kai walking towards the kitchen, he looked at her, surprised.   
  
"Where do you think your going ?" he asked.  
  
Atlas smirked at him, he was standing only in a pair of black boxers, and looked like a God.  
  
"I'm going to practice, wanna come?" She asked.  
  
"What now? Are you crazy ? Its freezing out there." He grumbled.  
  
"Don't tell me the great Kai is scared of the dark." She said evilly.  
  
"I didn't say I was saying no to your offer, I was merely stating that its cold." He said, trying to save his dignity. She strode over to him and leaned into his chest, her black eyes staring into his.  
  
"I'm sure you can warm me up if I get too cold." She mumbled.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Ten minuets later the pair had slunk quietly out of the cabin, and were boarding out on the moonlit slopes.  
  
As Atlas started to loose her balance, Kai came up behind her and stopped her from falling. She growled.  
  
"God I suck at this !" She hissed.  
  
"No wonder, your body is completely tensed up, relax more." He growled.  
  
She did as he advised and instantly found that her balance was enhanced ten fold. Kai breezed around so he was skimming along facing her, she smirked at him.  
  
"Quite the teacher." She said.   
  
He merely chuckled in reply. Unfortunately Atlas' board hit a stone in the snow, instantly causing her to loose any ability to stay upright, she lurched forward, slamming into Kai, sending them both rolling for several meters until they came to a stand still in a tangled mess.  
  
Kai groaned, he managed to roll over, but found himself above Atlas, he growled down at her.  
  
"You really do suck at this." He said.  
  
She laughed up at him.  
  
"Gee, Kai, your such a charmer !" She chuckled sarcastically, she was about to say more but his kiss stopped her, she instantly melted into him, and his hand ran through her hair which merged with the snow.  
  
As Kai pulled away, he saw her clouded breath and realized that she was shivering slightly.   
  
"Map, you're an idiot, I told you it was cold, its time to go back." He said. His tone made it clear that he was going to brook no argument, and so, after he had hauled Atlas up, they gradually started making their way back up to their cabin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Avelon: I hope you liked this chapter, Part one of the winter break trip. Plz... R&R :D 


	12. 12 Winter Break Part 2

Wild-Roze: Hi I'm really sorry for the lateness and my ineptness as a good updater.Aaaanyway, I should probably start writing.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas opened her eyes, to be instantly blinded by the sunlight that was burning its way in through a crack in the curtains. She frowned, her room wasn't East facing, so the rising sun shouldn't be in her face. She rolled over, blinked once, and smirked as memories of last night flooded back. Kai lay beside her, still asleep, his bare, well muscled chest gently rising and falling as he breathed, he looked almost cute when he was asleep. This must be Kai's room.  
  
Atlas's spirits were high as she swung her legs out of bed and went to have a shower.  
  
It was almost 20 minuets later when Kai woke up, he could hear female voices and the smell of pancakes. He drowsily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen at the same time as Johnny, Matt already sat at the table, watching as Riley and Atlas cooked.  
  
Both Kai and Johnny sat a little way a way from Matt, neither really liked him too much, particularly Johnny. Kai watched the girls, he could get used to this kind of routine, waking up after sleeping with Atlas to breakfast.  
  
"Ready for the slopes guys ?" Said Riley.  
  
The others nodded, Riley's eyes travelled to Johnny, he was staring blankly at the tabletop, ever since that night, when she had told him that she had a boyfriend, he had been so distant, Riley regretted it, it had been so much more fun when they were doing the class project, they had been such good friends. And what's more, ever since then she had been feeling differently about Matt. He was any girls dream guy, handsome, kind, sweet, total, a little possessive... and a good friend.  
  
She needed time to talk with Johnny, but Matt was always there, with an arm around her waist, or a kiss on her cheek. She sighed to herself, handing out plates of pancakes to the boys, a plan forming in her mind. In the distant she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"I'll be back." Riley said handing Johnny the last plate and running out of the kitchen.  
  
She grabbed her cell off the coffee table in the living room and walked into her room.  
  
"Hello?" Riley asked.  
  
"Hey Rev's." Alex said.  
  
"Hey what's up." Riley smirked hearing the voice of her best friend.  
  
"Listen can you do me a favor?" Alex asked.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Riley asked.  
  
"Break up with Matt." Alex said swiftly.  
  
"What? Why?" Riley asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if you break up with him today, then well, I get a million dollars." Alex said clearly pleased.  
  
"What the fuck!" Riley snapped she couldn't believe it was just for money.  
  
"Please for me?" Alex begged.  
  
"Gimmie half and it's a deal." Riley smirked, this fell right into her plan.  
  
"Good, sides I never really liked him anyways." Alex smirked.  
  
"What's up with people not liking him?" Riley asked.  
  
"Jealousy obviously." Alex scoffed.  
  
"So it did work." Riley thought out loud.  
  
"Did what wo-" Before Alex could finish his sentence Riley hung up on him.  
  
::My life's great, I get Johnny and half a million in one day." Riley smirked.  
  
::This has bad written all over it mistress.:: Shadow warned.  
  
::Let me do what I want for once Shadow.:: Riley whined.  
  
::Fine but don't blame me miss.:: Shadow sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Riley whisked around on her board staying quite close to Johnny, Matt with her. Atlas was doing better than Riley thought she would, her and Kai were acting differently around each other, something had happened between them last night, she could pretty much hazard a guess at what, she grinned to herself, it was about time too.  
  
She watched as Kai bent down as he went and scooped up a handful of snow, throwing it at Atlas. They were acting like children together, neither of them seemed to care for their reputation at the moment, they were just ........what was the word ........playing, with each other.  
  
Riley almost chuckled out loud at the thought of Kai and Atlas actually playing.  
  
It was time to put her plan into motion. She sped up, zooming off ahead of Johnny and Matt. She smirked, suddenly she pitched the front of her board downwards, so it sank into the snow, she went flying, she fell in a crumpled heap, and rolled for about a meter, the board had come loose, now only attached to one of her feet. She wasn't it any pain, but she decided to play it up a bit. She groaned and sat up, instantly Johnny was standing over her, removing the board from her other foot silently. Concern painted on his handsome features. Matt arrived a few seconds later, he knelt down next to her and tried to help her up.  
  
"Riley, are you okay Honey ?" He breathed.  
  
Riley bit her lip and moaned again.  
  
"Uhh, no, I think I've sprained my ankle, someone is going to have to take me back up to the cabin." she said.  
  
Matt nodded and started hauling her up.  
  
"No !" she snapped, almost too sharply, he stopped. "Uhh, look Matt, I don't want to stop you from boarding, I can come up here any time with Tas, I'm sure Johnny won't mind taking me." She said, giving him her best puppy- eyed look.  
  
"Well...Okay, if your sure..." He said uncertainly.  
  
He passed her over to Johnny so he was supporting her weight, only a small frown graced his features as he put an arm around her waist and drew her into him so he could help her better. Johnny left his board in the snow.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't get left here." he mumbled to Matt, and started back up the hill.  
  
Matt watched them go.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There was silence between the two, until they reached the cabin, when they finally got back, Johnny lowered Riley onto a sofa.  
  
"I'll get a cloth to bathe your ankle." He mumbled.  
  
"Johnny, wait !" She said. He looked around, and saw her stand up firmly, un-swaying, and stand solidly on her feet.  
  
"You can walk ?" He asked.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Then why..." he trailed off, not sure what he was supposed to say, Riley had clearly planned this.  
  
"I wanted some time with you Johnny, we haven't spoken for so long." She said.  
  
Johnny smirked, she went to all this trouble just to get some time alone with him, there was hope for him yet. He came over to her and sat down with her on the couch.  
  
"Well, then, speak." Said the Scotsman.  
  
Riley sighed. Now that she was here, she didn't know what exactly it was that she wanted to say, she hadn't thought about that, she decided to let the confused emotions that were swirling around her head about Matt talk for themselves.  
  
"Well...its just that, well, ever since you tried to..." She squared her shoulders, there was no point in avoiding areas, they were both there, they each knew what had happened. "Ever since you tried to kiss me." She said, "Its like, I've had this stone in my chest that gets heavier every time I see either you, or Matt. I don't know what I'm meant to do about it. Johnny, I ..." Once again her voice trailed off, and there was a short silence before Johnny broke it.  
  
"Riley, you know how I feel, but it's what you feel and what you want that matters, I can't tell you what to do, you have to do what you think is right."  
  
He said.  
  
Riley locked gazes with him, each lost in each other's eyes...they didn't hear the crunch of snow as someone approached the cabin. Riley looked at him, leaning back on the sofa, waiting for her to play the next move in the game they had been caught up in since the day they met. With a smirk, she decided to make it. She leant forward, pressing her lips to his. In that small movement, the weight that had been prominent in her chest vanished as their tongues raged a miniature war within their mouths.  
  
"Riley ?" came a voice from the open door.  
  
The two snapped apart, and Riley gasped in shock, Matt stood staring at her, a look of hurt and confusion written on his face, which quickly changed to that of anger.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing ?!" he yelled at Johnny, "You bastard get away from her !"  
  
He started forwards, Johnny standing, relishing the thought of beating the shit out of Matt, but Riley jumped between the two.  
  
"Stop it ! It wasn't Johnny, Matt, it was me ok ?" she said. Once again the look of hurt crossed his face.  
  
"Why ?" he asked.  
  
Riley sighed. "Johnny, could you give us a minuet?" she asked. He complied, walking to his room and closing the door, he couldn't help a small smirk, it was about time something good happened for him.  
  
When he was gone, Matt repeated his question. Riley looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I...... its just, your such a wonderful guy, but, your not for me. I want it to be like when we we're in high school, ya know when we were just good friends, but that's all, its not going to work."  
  
"So you cheated on me with HIM ?" He asked.  
  
"No !" she yelled.  
  
"How long, huh ?" he asked.  
  
"Listen to me Matt, listen ! There was nothing but that kiss, I swear it. I love you Matt, but only as much as I love Tas, as a friend." He looked down, his anger fleeing.  
  
"So that's it huh?" he said, "That's the end of it?"  
  
Riley shook her head.  
  
"Matt, its not like that, I just......I can't be with you anymore, its too complicated to explain."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Ok," He said, "Just, give me a hug." He said.  
  
Riley reached up, putting her arms around his neck, they stood like that for a few minuets, before Matt pulled away.  
  
"He's lucky, I'm going to miss you." He said.  
  
"I'll miss you too." She told him.  
  
It was strange, her and Matt, were the same in so many ways, yet, totally different.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Matt had left before Atlas and Kai got back, he had called for a snowmobile to come and collect him. He and Johnny had tensely shaken hands, a kind of mutual respect now stood between them.  
  
When finally the two teens got back Riley and Atlas retreated to Atlas' room for what Kai and Johnny assumed was 'Girl-time'.  
  
"I've finally done it Tas! I dumped Matt, I actually did it!" she said, sounding happy and relieved.  
  
Atlas grinned at her friend, drawing her white hair back into a high ponytail.  
  
"Good, that guy was way too... cheerful!" She said, "Anyway, you and Johnny make a great couple."  
  
"Heh, as great as you and Kai ?" She said.  
  
"No one is that great." She said.  
  
"So, how was he in bed?" She asked.  
  
Atlas glared at her. "I don't know what your talking about !" She said.  
  
"Oh cummon ! There are only two ways you can feel the morning after; like complete shit, or like your on top of the world." She said. "When you feel on top of the world, you tend to act like your five years old, and from what I've seen, that's what you and Kai have been doing." She concluded, nodding wisely.  
  
"Shut up !" Was all Atlas could say and threw a pillow at her friend. After the short fight that followed Atlas flopped back on her bed which she had abandoned last night.  
  
"So, you and Johnny, huh?" She said.  
  
Riley giggled.  
  
"Yeah, it just feels right, you know?" she said.  
  
"well, we can't keep them waiting too long, those two slobs are gonna start wondering why dinner hasn't miraculously appeared yet." Atlas said, and went to find Kai.  
  
When she did find him, he was standing in his room on his cell phone.  
  
"Fuck you Tala!" He spat.  
  
Atlas stood quietly by the door, she stood, listening to the conversation that followed.  
  
"I don't care what you say...No, I don't like her at all yet, and I never will. I'm only going out with her to prove you wrong !" he spat down the receiver. Kai didn't like saying those words, he knew that he did like Atlas, a lot, a Hell of a lot.  
  
"Fuck you! After this vacation, then that's it! Why would I like such a fucking bitch anyway...God for the last time NO! Jesus Tala, I swear when I get back I'm gonna beat the crap outta you !" he snapped and hung up.  
  
He sighed and turned around, only to meet with a pair of jet eyes. Atlas stood there, quivering in fury, her fists clenched by her sides. A swirl of emotions stormed in her ebony depths, as Kai looked at her, he saw the very edges of her iris's turn a stunning shade of bright blue in her anger, and pain.  
  
"Is that really all I am ?" she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Is that all I am to you Kai? A tool to prove your pathetic little friends that you're a big man who can shag a woman and then just cast her aside ?" As she spoke her voice dropped lower and lower.  
  
"Atlas...I..." he said.  
  
He was stopped as her hand sung across his cheek, he grunted in pain, she had slapped him.  
  
"Don't Kai." She said before he could speak.  
  
"You're a twisted bastard, what kind of sick game were you playing, last night? Today?" She asked, her anger quickly melting into raw pain and hurt, she held back, not allowing her eyes to weep, not for him!  
  
"I hate you, you evil little shit !" She yelled, she turned on her heel, and stormed back to her room, slamming the door. She started packing her things, she couldn't stay here, not in the same place as Kai, she was going back to school, back home, she was leaving, going back to England.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wild-Roze: K, that's it from me for now, Chris, ur turn. ^_^. K, well, bai bai.  
  
DarkAvelon: YAY!!! 


	13. 13 Winter break part 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas stomped out of her room and shoved past Riley. Johnny was taking a shower while Kai was beating himself for what he had done.  
  
"Tas what's wrong?" Riley asked slowly following her friend towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home!" Atlas snarled.  
  
"Home? But we still have one day left." Riley said bluntly.  
  
"I don't fucking care! I'm leaving." Atlas snarled grabbing her coat she was holding back her tears.  
  
"Tas..." Riley said wondering what was going on.  
  
Atlas stomped out into the cold snow; she didn't care about anything right now all she wanted was to get out of this hellhole.  
  
"Atlas!" Riley called grabbing her own coat and running after her enraged friend.  
  
"Atlas what the hell, don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Riley snarled trying to help her friend.  
  
Atlas kept on walking not even looking back. Riley frowned and tackled Atlas to the ground.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" Atlas screamed tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business!" Atlas snapped.  
  
"Well I'm making it my fucking business so hurry up and fucking talk!" Riley ordered.  
  
"It's K-Kai" Atlas growled.  
  
Riley immediately got off Atlas allowing her to leave, but she didn't.  
  
"Dude..." Riley began.  
  
"It's not your fault, I should have known better." Atlas sighed.  
  
"Go if you want to go, and if you want I'll come with." Riley said.  
  
"No you stay with Johnny at least one of us will have a guy." Atlas sighed.  
  
"Tas." Riley sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine alone." Atlas said not wanting to ruin it for Riley since she's already broken up with her boyfriend.  
  
"Are you sure?" Riley asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ya, before I kick you outta the house again." Atlas growled.  
  
"Have fun." Riley said hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Hah!." Atlas said humourlessly, and walked down the slope, not telling Riley that she wouldn't be at the mansion in Scotland when she got back, she would be back at her old home... in England.  
  
"Cya." Riley called and then made her way back to the cabin, she needed to have a talk with Kai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She walked back into the cabin and saw Kai standing against a wall. She glared furiously at him and stomped over to him.  
  
"I warned you!" Riley growled coldly shoving him into the wall, she was strong for her size.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Kai growled.  
  
"Don't fucking deny it! Atlas left because of you! What the hell did you do?" Riley snarled furiously her hands clasped around the collar of his shirt.  
  
"It wasn't my fucking fault! She misheard me!" Kai growled he didn't need to take shit from her.  
  
"I don't care if it was her fault you hurt her and now your going to pay the price!" Riley snapped getting ready to punch him but someone held her back.  
  
She turned around and saw Johnny holding her hand back. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping with water. Her glare just softened as he gave her a confused look.  
  
"What exactly pissed her off?" Riley asked her voice calming down.  
  
"What's going on?" Johnny asked.  
  
"She misheard me when I was talking to Tala over the phone." Kai said miserably, ignoring Johnny.  
  
"What did she hear you say?" Riley asked her voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"It's nothing!" Kai snapped, like hell he'd tell her, he didn't even know her.  
  
Riley glared at him and then stomped away to her room. Johnny and Kai watched her go.  
  
"What's going on?" Johnny asked curiously.  
  
"Atlas, I pissed her off." Kai sighed.  
  
"No shit." Johnny said. "So what about Tala?"  
  
"He called and you know how I said I didn't like Atlas-"  
  
"But you do like her right?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Of course I fucking do." Kai snapped.  
  
"Well then go apologise to her before you break up mine and Riley's relationship." Johnny said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You always think of yourself don't you?" Kai growled.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Johnny said sarcastically.  
  
Kai sighed and walked into his room, he was going to murder Tala when he got back to Scotland.  
  
Riley was sitting on her bed staring outside the window, it was her fault Kai and Atlas even started going out. She was the one that kept on telling Atlas how great of a couple they would be.  
  
"Aw, fuck." Riley cursed looking outside her window.  
  
"Do you think I should go after her?" Riley asked her husky, Scottie.  
  
Scottie sent Riley puppy dog eyes, which had no written all over them. She sighed and turned as she heard the door open. Johnny walked over to her with a t-shirt and jeans and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well, Kai didn't mean it." Johnny said.  
  
"Mean what?" Riley asked.  
  
"What he said about Atlas when he was talking to Tala, he was just keeping his pride." Johnny said.  
  
"I figured as much." Riley sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas sat down on the chairs waiting for the plane to arrive to take her back to Scotland, from there she would go to England after getting a few things. She was tired and pissed off, and now she wished that Riley was with her so she could vent about Kai.  
  
::How dare he treat me like that.:: Atlas thought bitterly staring at her feet.  
  
::Just forgive him mistress you'll feel better.:: Enigma cooed.  
  
She looked up from her thoughts ignoring her bitbeast and came face to face with Kai, he was panting heavily and didn't have any of his luggage. He quickly tried to catch him breath, he knew Atlas was pissed at him; it was obvious by the way she was glaring at him.  
  
"Atlas I'm sorry." Kai said kneeling down so they we're eye level. "I didn't really mean the things you heard me say."  
  
"Oh really?" Atlas spat.  
  
"You know how much pride I have, and well I can't stand it when Tala always says I'm turning soft, and just I don't know why I said those things, I love you Atlas and that's what matter." Kai said softly so that only she could hear.  
  
Atlas stared at him wondering if he meant all of that. She concluded that he probably did, Kai wouldn't just spill a load of his emotions like that unless he felt he had to. (Chris: HAHA BEG FOR FORGIVNESS!!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny walked down the stairs; the cabin was now really quiet from the lack of people.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Riley asked.  
  
"I don't know." Johnny said walking into Kai's room all his stuff we're still there.   
  
"Maybe he went to get Atlas."  
  
"He better not screw up." Riley growled.  
  
"He won't, he's always prepared and he'll have a back up plan." Johnny smirked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Riley let out a sigh while Johnny got off the couch.  
  
"Common let's go boarding." Johnny said trying to get Riley's mind off Atlas.  
  
"Ok." Riley said forcing a smile.  
  
They grabbed their boards and ran outside to the pure white snow. They began sliding down the slopes quickly staying close to each other. Riley began to do some minor tricks to obviously impress Johnny. She watched as Johnny did a couple tricks as well.  
  
"Where'd you learn all that?" Riley asked with a sly smirk.  
  
"My secret." Johnny said smirking back.  
  
Riley scoffed and swiftly slid down the hill Johnny quickly catching up. They took the lift back up to the top and went back down a couple times. They we're slowly becoming tired.  
  
Riley zoomed past Johnny at a high speed, she was having so much fun she wasn't paying attention to we're she was going. She rode off the course and hit a large jagged rock, her board snapped in half and her ankle was positioned oddly in the snow. Johnny quickly sped over to her and knelt down taking off her broken snowboard.  
  
"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I think I really sprained my ankle." Riley moaned.  
  
Johnny gave the leash of his board to Riley and picked her up, and slowly began to carry her to the cabin.  
  
"You don't mind leaving your board do you?" Johnny asked even though he had no intention of fetching it for her.  
  
"No." Riley said.  
  
Once they had arrived at the cabin Johnny sat Riley down on the couch.  
  
"I'll go get you a warm towel." Johnny said walking away.  
  
Riley sighed, she hoped that it would heal quickly since she wanted to get back home tomorrow and comfort her friend. Johnny quickly walked back into the room and rolled up her pants and wrapped the towel around her ankle.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek, sure she really, really liked him but she wasn't sure if she wanted a serious relationship.  
  
Johnny smiled and sat down next to her with the remote in his hand. He began flipping through channels he still couldn't understand a word.  
  
"It's not very hard to understand, French is just like English." Riley smirked.  
  
"No it's not." Johnny growled.  
  
"Oh yes it is, sides what second language did you take in high school?" Riley asked curiously  
  
"Gaelic." Johnny answered. "You?"  
  
"French." Riley said. "And I hated it every single year."  
  
Johnny chuckled getting up, he picked up a dvd and put it in the dvd player and sat back down.  
  
"What movie is that?" Riley asked her foot was resting on the coffee table with a cushion underneath.  
  
"Um...Looks like Spirited Away." Johnny said.  
  
"Cool." Riley smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai and Atlas we're waiting for the next flight to Scotland, Atlas had reluctantly accepted Kai's apology, but she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, although she still remained in stony silence. Atlas was lost in her own thoughts wondering what was really going on, she need to vent at Riley when they met each other again.   
  
She sighed, she still wanted to go and stay in England for a while, she had to get away, away from Kai, away from school, even away from her archery competition which was next week, she didn't tell Kai, not yet anyway, she was going to wait till they got back to Scotland.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley sighed as the movie ended. Johnny was sleeping on the end of the couch he looked exhausted. Riley sighed as her cell phone rang. She got up and hopped over to her cell phone she had left in the kitchen. She sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Atlas?" Riley asked.  
  
"No..." Alex said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh it's you." Riley said bluntly recognising her best friends voice.  
  
"Oh aren't you cheery." Alex said.  
  
"What do you want?" Riley asked tiredly.  
  
"Well now that your single again, wanna get back together?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go out with the same guy twice." Riley smirked.  
  
"Well you've only gone out with two guys." Alex growled.  
  
"Three soon." Riley smiled.  
  
"Three?" Alex asked. "You get to go out with whoever you want when you want but me I need your approval, don't you think there's something wrong with that picture?"  
  
"No, sides we made up rules for each other, you ruin my sex life I ruin yours."   
  
Riley said sarcastically even though she was serious.  
  
"Bitch!" Alex growled.  
  
"Ya, I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep, good night Lexy." Riley smiled and hung up.  
  
She tossed her phone onto the coffee table and hopped over to Johnny's room and dragged his blanket over to the couch and threw it on top of him. She laid down on the couch, her head resting on Johnny's lap and her feet on the opposite arm of the couch. Riley slowly fell asleep tiredly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Well I'm finished ^^  
  
Wild-Roze: Hm... I wonder what the rule Alex and Riley set for each other.  
  
DarkAvelon: You'll find out when the girls have their next 'Girl-time'  
  
Wild-Roze: Yay! Nice 1 Chris ^_^, anyway, I'll start writing the next chappie!  
  
Nice people review please ^ ^  
  
(PRAY FOR MOORE, SHOUT FOR BERTUZZI!!!!) 


	14. 14 2 weeks later

Wild-Roze: yah, before u say anything, I KNOW I am a totally useless updater-type-person. Heh, but there u go. Hope u like this chap.  
  
Dark Avelon: *Rolls eyes* Your hopeless!  
  
Wild-Roze:^_^  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade, only our OC's, and this plot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas sighed. She was driving a car she had rented from a garage close by till she could find the time to go and buy a car her self. She rubbed her temples, she was tired, she just wanted to get back to her old home. The house on the outskirts of London that she had shared with her Grandmother as a child. She thought absently to herself about how she had left Kai.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What? Why are you going back to England?"  
  
"Because, Kai, I just need to get away for a while." She said, again. The two had arrived at the airport after flying back from France, and she had just told him of her plans of going back to England for a while, he was taking it quite badly.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, I know you did Kai, and I forgive you. Its just I need a little space, I mean. My Gran has just died; I was almost raped again, then hearing you on the phone to Tala... I still love you Kai, I just...Ugh, look, I'll call you when I get there okay?" She said.  
  
He sighed, there was obviously no point in arguing with her, she had her mind made up, and it would only make her get irritated if he kept badgering her.  
  
"Fine." He growled, not happy with this arrangement at all. She smirked at him, and brushed her lips against his, before she walked away to get a cheap ticket to Britain. Atlas pulled out her mobile phone while she waited in line, she was calling her mansion, even though no one was there, she could leave an answer phone message for Riley.  
  
"Riley, hi it's Tas." She said when it clicked onto the answering machine. "Look, I'm going to go back to England for a week or so, okay? I'll call again when I get there, don't worry about me, k? I'll be back soon enough, just try to survive without me if ya can. Bye." And she  
  
hung up. She bought tickets for the next flight out, Kai waited with her; she guessed he felt it was his fault that she was leaving. But, it wasn't. She believed him when he said he hadn't meant what he had said to Tala, she and him were alike, they each had ample helpings of pride, which they had to maintain.  
  
*Would flight number 7823 please board, flight number 7823 to London, England, please board now.* Said the voice over the intercom. She sighed, that was her, she shouldered her bag, and turned to Kai.  
  
"Sure I can't talk you out of this?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Yah, I'm sure, it's not like I'm gonna be gone long Kai, geeze, I would have thought you would be happy to be free of me." She laughed. Kai smirked, and pulled her in for a quick hug.  
  
"I'm ecstatic, now fuck off, and then fuck back." He growled, pushing her towards the boarding gate, she smirked right back at him for a second, before turning and disappearing from view amongst the crowd. Kai sighed to himself, and turned to leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley growled. Women were supposed to be the ones who held people up.  
  
"Johnny! Common! We are gonna miss our flight if you don't shift you ass now!" she yelled. It was the day after Atlas had stormed out, she wondered if her and Kai had made it up. She would find out when she got home...  
  
Finally! Johnny was ready, and they could leave. The flight back when quickly enough, they parted at the airport, Riley going back to her mansion, Johnny to his.  
  
When she got in, she didn't bother to notice the red bleeping light that signified there was a message on the answer machine, she was tired and she wanted a good long sleep in her own bed. She groggily got changed and fell amongst the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas came out of her memories of earlier that day. She was about twenty minuets from her old home; as soon as she got in she was going to call Kai, then Riley. But Gods... she was so...tired...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai sighed, he was exhausted, he was lying on his back on his bed. Damn! He couldn't get that foolish female out of his mind! He just had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen, he had no idea what. He decided he was being superstitious, and that he was getting too obsessed with one stupid white haired woman... who he happened to think was gorgeous. He gradually fell asleep, wishing Atlas was with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas sprang back to consciousness at the sound of a loud horn. Her eyes snapped open, there was a blinding light blaring through the windscreen. She couldn't see! What had happened? Her insides turned cold when the knowledge that she had fallen asleep at the wheel! As the dazzling headlights passed her, her vision was plunged into blackness, and her eyes needed time to adjust. As her vision cleared, a tree loomed before her. She managed to gasp swiftly before the impact, she felt a sharp pain in her right leg before her head snapped forward and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*2 weeks later *  
  
At first Riley had been very unhappy at the thought of Atlas going away to England alone, isolation was no way to deal with your troubles. At first she had insisted on going after her, but Kai had stopped her, saying that Atlas wanted some time away. However, he too was a little worried, she had told him that she would call him as soon as she got there, two weeks later, and nothing.  
  
He had tried calling her, but the phone just rang and rang, perhaps her number had been changed, but that was still no excuse for not calling. School had been terrible ever since he had got back from snowboarding, boring and tedious, he had also had a row with Tala and now the two barely ever spoke, or looked at each other for that matter.  
  
It was after a particularly trying Monday, assembly, ten double geography, then double science, and lastly double math, that he decided that he was going to England to find out what the Hell had happened to her.  
  
It had taken him a while to find the house where her and her Grandmother used to live, but he managed to track it down. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He peered in through one of the windows, the house was in darkness, no one was in.  
  
"You lost darlin'?" Asked a woman from the window of the next house, her London accent was heavy, and Kai suddenly became aware of his less common American voice.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I'm looking for Atlas Hiromi, do you know were she is?" He asked.  
  
A pained expression crossed the woman's face.  
  
"Ah, young Tas, poor little thing, you want the Royal Hospital, Love, shouldn't have happened to a sweet little girl like that....no." Se muttered, turning away. Kai wondered what part of Atlas this woman thought was 'sweet' as far as he knew she was as cold and as arrogant as him, but she was in Hospital?! That must be why she didn't call, because she didn't want them to worry. He knew this wasn't true, she was the kind of person who would phone instantly demanding sympathy and presents in abundance, but he didn't admit this to himself, not wanting to think that something had happened to her, making it so she couldn't call. He hoped she wasn't in a coma or something, he wasn't in the mood for sitting next to her bed at all hours for the next month.  
  
He quickly caught a black, London taxi to the Royal Hospital and paid the ¡Ì3 fare. On entering the white, bare, chemical smelling lobby, he went straight to the marble desk.  
  
"Were can I find Atlas Hiromi?" He asked bluntly. The receptionist looked up at him haughtily, clearly irritated by his lack of manners. She started typing on a computer, and Kai waited impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but she can take no visitors, unless you can prove your connection with the patient." She said, with a slight smugness in her voice.  
  
He tugged out his wallet, and reluctantly pulled out a small photo, crammed into the smallest corner.  
  
"Here!" he snarled. It was one of the few Riley had managed to get of the camera-shy pair whilst they were in the cabin. Kai and Atlas were curled together on a sofa, kissing. He flushed red as the nurse smiled at the photograph. Her features softened a little.  
  
"Of course sir, Mary!" She yelled, "Watch the reception for me!" She ordered her colleague, and then turning back to Kai who was quickly stuffing is wallet back into his pocket, she said.  
  
"This way please."  
  
She lead him through several corridors, he got a glimpse in a few rooms of people lying in beds, their faces blank and bored. He frowned, unable to imagine Atlas like this.  
  
The nurse led him right through the hospital, which was very large, until they came to a spacious garden at the back, the nurse pointed over to a wheel chair. Kai's eyes widened. The person in it was holding a ball, but then, she threw it to another person in a wheel chair, who threw it to someone else. It was a simple game, but it pleased the people.  
  
The nurse walked severely up to the white haired teen who occupied the chair and coughed. Kai saw her turn, her black eyes surprised to see the nurse.  
  
"Miss. Hiromi, I have told you before to stay away from the sports equipment, games like this are dangerous for people in wheel chairs!"  
  
She said harshly.  
  
Kai expected her to argue back, but she did something that surprised him. She looked down at the ground and muttered a quiet apology, and the nurse retrieved the ball before saying to her.  
  
"Now Atlas, look, you have a visitor." And she pointed at Kai who had come closer.  
  
The nurse left.  
  
"Jesus Map, what the fuck happened to you?" He breathed, her leg was in a cast and propped up in front of her.  
  
"My leg," She said, "I broke it."  
  
"Geeze, no shit !" He snarled as she pointed out the obvious. She was acting a little strangely, he thought.  
  
"Uhh, you seem to be a little young for a doctor, what's your name?" His head snapped up as she said that. his mouth opened, was she joking?!  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, what's my name? It's me, Kai!" He said. She looked at him.  
  
"Sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you before, but that's to be expected, the only thing I could remember after the crash was my name. The doctors are trying to find a way to make me remember." She told him. Kai sat, aghast.  
  
"So, you see, even if I did know you, to me, it's like I have never seen you before."  
  
Kai stared at her dumbstruck and heart broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wild-Roze: *Grins* Tell me wot u fink, over to u Chris ^_^ 


	15. 15 Back in England

DarkAvelon: Thanks for the reviews ^^... Don't worry Tas is going to remember everything... At least I hope, it's all up to Roze  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Since the snowboarding trip Riley and Johnny hadn't been spending much time together. Mostly because Riley was depressed, she wanted to know where Atlas was and why she hadn't called back.  
  
Riley sighed and began walking back to her car, which was parked along a busy street. Shopping had always made her feel better, but not this time. She felt a lump in her chest that had been nagging at her and giving her a feeling something bad had happened. She knew Kai left to find Atlas a couple hours ago.  
  
She walked over to a guy who was wearing a hip hop/gangster outfit. He was staring at her car! Riley walked up to him glaring.  
  
"Would you like something?" Riley asked cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I was just checking out your car." He smirked checking Riley out. "It's nice, do ya Drag?"  
  
"Why?" Riley asked curiously.  
  
He handed her a card with a phone number on it.  
  
"If your interested give me a call babe, the next one's this Friday." He smirked.  
  
"What makes you think I'm interested?" Riley asked suspiciously wondering if he was a cop in disguise.  
  
"I just have a feeling." He smirked coyly.  
  
"What's your name?" Riley asked.  
  
"Marcus." He smirked. "And yours?"  
  
"Riley." She smirked back. "I'll look into it."  
  
"See you there." He grinned and walked away.  
  
Riley smirked she really wanted to go, but she wasn't sure. She put her bags away in her trunk and walked into Starbucks, which was right where her car was parked.  
  
She walked into the warm coffee shop and saw a red head in the corner with a big book in front of him.  
  
"I'll have a tall mocha chocolate swirl." Riley said.  
  
"That'll be 3.54 pounds." The lady said.  
  
Riley paid the woman and waited for her drink. She received it and walked over to Johnny and sat down smirking.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Johnny asked looking up from his book.  
  
Riley stared in disbelief.  
  
"Don't tell me your stalking me." Riley said.  
  
"No, I'm just curious." Johnny said.  
  
"I don't all he said was that his name was Marcus."  
  
Johnny scoffed.  
  
"I'm not lying, besides you have no reason to be jealous." Riley said.  
  
"I'm not jealous." Johnny growled. "What did he want?" Riley smirked.  
  
"Well he thinks I'm a drag racer and asked if I wanted to drag, so he gave me his card." Riley said,  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Riley asked knowing what was coming.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Johnny asked slightly threateningly.  
  
"I'm not sure." Riley said Johnny didn't know she used to drag.  
  
"People die from dragging!" Johnny growled.  
  
"I'm not going to die." Riley said.  
  
"Are you coming over tonight?" Johnny asked not wanting to fight with her.  
  
"Ya sure." Riley sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai sighed, he couldn't believe that this happened to Atlas, it was 9:00 and she was asleep.  
  
He was staring at her from a chair and holding her hand. He reluctantly let go of her hand and dug around his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
He called Johnny, he knew Riley was gonna be there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny we're lying on the couch, his arms we're tightly wrapped around her slim body. Johnny growled as his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Johnny I need to tell you something." Kai said in a serious tone.  
  
"What's that?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Atlas, she's in the hospital, she broke her leg and lost her memory." Kai said trying to keep control of his emotions.  
  
"What!" Johnny asked in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley asked.  
  
"Tell her Johnny." Kai said.  
  
"Ok, cya." Johnny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley repeated.  
  
"It's Atlas." Johnny said.  
  
"What! What about her!" Riley demanded.  
  
"She's in the hospital." Johnny said.  
  
Riley struggled to get up, but was held down by Johnny.  
  
"Let go!" Riley sobbed.  
  
"Let me finish." Johnny growled. "She broke her leg and lost her memory."  
  
"What!" Riley asked in denial. "You're joking tell me it's not true."  
  
"Riley..." Johnny said trying to comfort her.  
  
She sobbed into his chest, she couldn't believe it, and it couldn't be true. She had just begun to get to know Atlas 3 years ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But Mom! I don't wanna go and see her! She's just another rich bratty snob!" Riley whined to her mother.  
  
"She's my friends daughter, you will get along with her Riley." Riley's mother said.  
  
"But I could be spending summer with Alex!" Riley groaned.  
  
"You spend every day at his house." Riley's mother pointed out.  
  
"So! That's after school, this is summer!" Riley whined again.  
  
"Riley, you are getting on that plane and you are not complaining." She growled.  
  
Riley glared at her mother and stomped into the airplane and readied herself for the 12-hour flight.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Riley sobbed harder into Johnny's chest while he gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Listen if we leave now we can get there by 11:00." Johnny said.  
  
"You're right." Riley sniffled wiping the tears from her face. "Let's go."  
  
They quickly jumped into Johnny's car, they quickly arrived at the airport and bought two tickets to England. They boarded the plane and we're off to England.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas was still sleeping silently, Kai sighed he really didn't want Riley here because she would obviously blame him for what happened to her. However, he knew Riley needed to know besides he knew basically nothing about Atlas even though they did get to know each other during the trip.  
  
If there was anyone who would be able to jolt Atlas' memory, it would most likely be her friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and Johnny ran up to the reception of the hospital. A woman around her late 30's was sitting in a chair looking over some files.  
  
"Where's Atlas Hitomi." Riley demanded.  
  
"Riley Clyde right?" the lady asked.  
  
"Uh, ya how did you know?" Riley asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter at the moment, but I'll take you to Miss. Hitomi." She said getting up.  
  
Riley and Johnny followed her around the large hospital until they stopped at a door, she opened it and Riley and Johnny rushed in.  
  
"What happened?" Riley asked. "Is she ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine." The lady said. "I also need to talk to you about her Miss. Clyde."  
  
Riley nodded and followed the lady out of the room.  
  
"Why does she get to know about how Atlas is doing?" Kai growled.  
  
"Because they're friends." Johnny said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I thought you had a phobia of hospitals." Kai said.  
  
"Ya I do, but I'm here for Riley." Johnny said nervously shifting around.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley closed the door and gave the nurse a questioning look.  
  
"Don't worry Atlas will be fine, we haven't found a way to restore her memory though." The nurse said gravely.  
  
"W-well can't like a physiatrist or something like that help?" Riley asked.  
  
"They have experience, but I don't think it will help in this case, often it is a particular word, or an image that can restore the memory." The nurse said. "This is all she had with her."  
  
The nurse handed Riley a wallet, keys, and the bag Atlas had taken to the trip.  
  
"Thank you." Riley said.  
  
"I'm actually quite surprised that you two are still friends." The nurse said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well I was the nurse that always took care of you two when you two we're kids and fought a lot."  
  
"Oh, I knew you looked familiar." Riley said.  
  
"Well I'd better be getting back." The nurse said and walked away.  
  
Riley stared at Atlas's belongings; she couldn't believe that this had happened. She sighed and walked into the room. The two guys looked up at her. She had tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"You ok?" Johnny asked.  
  
Riley nodded and sat down next to Johnny she couldn't bear looking at Atlas. She put Atlas's belongings down at her feet.  
  
~Morning (6 am)~  
  
Kai stared at Riley who had her arms up on the bed. Her head was in her arms and her hair was messily spread around her shoulders and bed. Atlas was still asleep, and Johnny had gone to get some food. He wasn't sure if Riley was awake, he was surprised that Riley didn't start yelling at him for anything.  
  
Riley ran her fingers through her hair and looked up and saw Kai staring at her.  
  
"Good morning." Riley said quietly.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked he thought he would try being nice to Riley for Atlas, even though the white haired girl wouldn't know Riley when she awoke.  
  
"Ya, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kai replied. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Riley asked.  
  
"What are we going to do about Atlas?" Kai growled.  
  
"We're going to get her memory back that's what." Riley said bluntly.  
  
Johnny walked in with three cups of coffee, he handed a cup to Kai and Riley.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas opened her eyes; she heard a couple voices talking. She sat up in her hospital bed and stared back at the boy she had met yesterday and two other's.  
  
"Tas?" Riley said slowly.  
  
"Do I know you?" Atlas asked timidly.  
  
"Ya, it's Riley." She said in a hurt voice.  
  
Atlas had a confused looked painted on her face. The nurse suddenly walked in with a plate of breakfast.  
  
"How are you doing Atlas?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, but I'm not sure who they are." Atlas said, uneasily eyeing the three who claimed to know her.  
  
"Well they know you so hopefully they'll help you remember your past." The nurse said.  
  
"Alright." Atlas said looking at the three teenagers in her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Take it away Roze ^^ 


	16. 16 Wake Me Up Inside

Wild-Roze: 1st of all, this is the last chappie that I will be writing for a wile, cos I'm weighed down with stuff, skool work and the like, also I want some time to update a few of my other ficcies cos I feel I've kinda been neglecting them, so soz bout that, but Chris is a fantastic writer, and I cant wait to see wot she posts, and I do solemnly swear to review all the chaps she writes until I come back again, is that ok? Good Good, well here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Beyblade, but we do own this fic and our OC's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atlas looked carefully at the three who were standing around the room, the two who were standing together, definitely looked like a couple, so she turned her black gaze on the blue haired boy, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"So, who exactly are you in relation to me then? My brother or something?" She asked him, he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I-Uh-Your brother?" Stuttered Kai, even though she didn't know him any more, the question still knocked him for a second.  
  
"No..." he stopped. If he told her that they were going out, and that they had even slept with each other, how would she act around him, not being able to remember any of those things? "I was...am, your cousin."  
  
He said slowly, he didn't look at Riley or Johnny, but neither of them disagreed.  
  
"I was your best friend, and this is Johnny, we are going out." Riley said.  
  
"Right." Said Atlas, casting a wary eye over each of them.  
  
"Oh, these are yours Tas.....err, Atlas." Riley said, passing her the bag containing her belongings.  
  
They all watched silently as she rooted through her things, looking at each item, shaking her head and putting it on the bench beside her, when she had finally searched the whole bag, she sighed, sitting back in the wheel chair. They were outside in the garden of the hospital, and the sun was setting.  
  
"Nope, I don't remember any of those tings, that's a pretty nice top though." She said pointing to the white tube top that used to be her favorite item of clothing.  
  
Riley sighed, and slumped on Johnny's shoulder in defeat.  
  
"Nothing is going to work," she said, "She'll never remember!"  
  
Atlas scowled. "Hey, I'm trying, but its kinda hard to remember something when you don't even know what it is your trying to remember!" She said, almost sounding like her old self.  
  
Kai sighed, and turned to the others.  
  
"This is wasting time, I think we should take her back home, and see if she remembers anything then." He suggested to the other two.  
  
"No way! I'm staying right here!" Atlas said, "I'm not going off with you lot, I don't even know who you are. You've been here for about three days now, whatever your trying to do clearly isn't working so why don't you just leave?! I was happier before you came!" With that she wheeled herself in trough the open glass doors, and back inside.  
  
Riley chocked, trying not to sob. "What now?" she said, in a surprisingly meek voice.  
  
"Now," Kai murmured, "we leave."  
  
And they did, the next morning; the three teenagers boarded a plane and left England.  
  
~*~*~* 3 days later ~*~*~*  
  
Atlas was lying on her hospital bed, she was exceedingly bored, she was idly flicking through music channels, trying to find a song she liked. She landed on one...  
  
"Wake me up inside, Wake me up and save me from the nothing I've become..."  
  
She blinked lazily as if she was coming out of a trance, looking dazed for a second. Then a thought came to mind.  
  
*They played this song at the concert, when me and Riley were backstage with Johnny and Kai...*  
  
Then, it was like there was an explosion in her mind, the door holding back the tide of memories burst like a dam, and they flooded forwards, surging back. She remembered everything, and she was seeing it!  
  
She seemed to be looking through a hazy window at images that slowly sped up:  
  
Her grandmother baking cookies...Riley and her fighting as children...That man raping her as she walked home as a young girl...Her white hair whipping out behind her as she rode her motorbike carelessly without a helmet...The first day she met Kai...hearing of her grandmother's death...Traveling to England with Kai...Her recent fight with Riley... Those men again, and Kai saving her...Her and Kai locked in a passionate embrace high in the Mountains of Italy as they made love...Snowboarding with her friends...Fighting with Kai and storming away...Coming back to England...Falling asleep...A terrible pain in her leg...Blackness.  
  
The song was just drawing to an end; she sat up stiffly in bed, and buzzed for the nurse. Barely a minute later the nurse rushed in, she was the same one that had attended to both Riley and Atlas as children.  
  
"Yes Sweetie?" she asked. Atlas looked up at her, her eyes looked different, somehow, something about the proud way in which she held herself, and the air of confidence that she now had.  
  
"Nurse, can you order me a taxi to take me to the airport?" She asked. She smiled down at the young woman in the hospital bed.  
  
"Of course Darlin'." she said, fully aware now that Atlas remembered everything, she pottered off and was back soon, informing Atlas that there would be one in ten minuets outside.  
  
Atlas smirked; Kai was in for a surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wild-Roze: I'm gonna leave it there, Chris, think you can pull an exceedingly romantic and touching with a hint of humour moment out of thin air for when they meet up again ? I'm off now, and I promise to review Chris, k? Bai bai, luv u all! Review!!! x x x x *Runs into the sunset* Akk! Its hot !  
  
Dark Avelon: Yah you better run! 


	17. 17 A beautiful reunion

DarkAvelon: Well I guess I'm gonna half to write this whole story by myself now because ROZE! Is to BUSY to write it so ya, well let's just congrats her on her job well done before she left *applause*  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Roze own the characters and story plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley groggily walked into her room and laid down on her bed, her head was swimming with thoughts. She couldn't believe Atlas couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Oh well when she does finally remember I'm gonna kill her for all the hell she put me through." Riley sighed.  
  
She got up as she heard the doorbell ring. Riley ran downstairs and opened the door expecting Johnny, but instead she came face to face with Atlas. Their faces lit up in a huge grin as they ran into each other's arms happily.  
  
"I remembered!" Atlas smirked hugging her friend happily.  
  
"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Riley said barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"I'm sorry." Atlas said.  
  
"You better be." Riley said about to cry.  
  
Both girls shut the door and walked up to Riley's room together and jumped on her bed to talk.  
  
"How's your leg?" Riley asked.  
  
"It'll be fine in a week or so." Atlas smiled.  
  
"You should never be aloud to drive a car! You ruined the pretty thing!" Riley scold.  
  
"And I thought you we're going to say it's was for my safety." Atlas said sarcastically.  
  
"Ya I would have said that, but I felt it wasn't 'that' important." Riley replied with a wicked smiled.  
  
"I should call Kai." Atlas said.  
  
"Fine." Riley sighed.  
  
Riley grabbed her cell phone and dialled his phone number, and it began to ring.  
  
"Don't tell him I'm here just tell him to come over." Atlas sniggered.  
  
"Fine." Riley said.   
  
"Hello?" Kai said bluntly.  
  
"Hey Kai, can you come over right now, I have to tell you something important." Riley said.  
  
"Can't you tell me now?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ah!" Riley screamed overdramatically. "Help!"  
  
She made a couple of stomping noises and then hung up.  
  
"There that should get his attention." Riley smirked.  
  
"That was unnecessary." Atlas growled.  
  
"What? I like mocking your boyfriend what's so wrong with that?" Riley asked innocently.  
  
Atlas began to laugh, "Oh just wait until you see what I have in store for your little Johnny-kins, by the way have you guys done it yet?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Don't be so nosy." Riley said.  
  
"You guys haven't have you?" Atlas asked.  
  
"No." Riley said. "And I don't plan to for another 2 years."   
  
"2 years?" Atlas asked wondering what was up with her friend.  
  
"Yup 2 years, just something me and Alex promised." Riley shrugged.  
  
Before Atlas could say anything they heard loud footsteps running up the stairs, Riley smirked evilly.  
  
"Help!" Riley screeched.  
  
"Riley!" they heard Johnny say as him and Kai ran into the room.  
  
Riley and Atlas smiled innocently while the guys we're leaning against the wall trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Atlas?" Kai said in disbelief walking towards the bed.  
  
"Kai." Atlas smiled.  
  
Riley got off her bed and walked over to Johnny and dragged him out of her room and into Atlas's room. She smiled happily and she sat down on the bed with Johnny.  
  
"You look happy." Johnny smirked wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"That's cuzz I am." Riley smiled leaning into his arm.  
  
"Wanna go back to my place?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Let's just stay here." Riley said getting more comfortable.  
  
"Alright." Johnny said.  
  
They laid down on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Today's Thursday isn't it." Riley said.  
  
Johnny stared at her for a second and then something clicked in his mind.  
  
"You're not seriously going to drag race." Johnny growled.  
  
Riley looked down avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Are you?" Johnny asked knowing what was coming.  
  
"Johnny, listen I've been drag racing since I got my N." Riley said staring straight at him.  
  
"I don't want you to." Johnny said firmly.  
  
"I know." Riley said feeling guilty again. "But I'm sorry."   
  
Riley stared at Johnny who was staring at the ceiling. She could tell he was pissed, but he can't control her life. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas and Kai heard Johnny and Riley leave the room; Kai immediately ran to Atlas's side and kissed her passionately.   
  
"I missed you so much." Kai said between kisses.  
  
"I missed you too." Atlas said  
  
They began making out on Riley's bed, their bodies longed for each other since the last time they had been together.  
  
"Kai..." Atlas breathed.  
  
"Hm..."   
  
"Not now, I have a broken leg." Atlas smirked.  
  
Kai sighed and laid down next to Atlas wrapping his arms around her unwilling to let go. They both slowly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley groaned as she felt around for her cell phone in the dark, it was ringing quietly on the table. She fell off the bed and flipped open her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Riley groaned, she couldn't see anything in the room; it was all dark and around 4 in the morning.  
  
"Riley?" Alex said.  
  
"What do you want Lexy?" Riley asked, she didn't know that she had woken Johnny when she fell out of bed.  
  
"The Canucks are leading 3-2 against Colorado in the game." Alex said happily.  
  
"It's so early." Riley whined.  
  
"What time is it?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's 4 in the morning."   
  
"Oh sorry." Alex sniggered.  
  
"You better be." Riley yawned   
  
"Well I'm going to go now alright? Bye baby." Riley said groggily and in a loving way.  
  
"Night." He said softly and hung up.  
  
Riley dropped her cell phone and the table and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and turned the lights on low. Atlas was sitting by the counter with a glass of water.  
  
"Hey Tas." Riley sighed tiredly.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Just my friend woke me up." Riley said.  
  
"You mean your ex?" Atlas teased.  
  
"Matt? No." Riley said.  
  
"Oh him." Atlas smirked seeing the shadow of someone in the living room that looked a lot like Johnny.  
  
"Ya." Riley sighed.  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep." Atlas said, she saw the shadow of Johnny creep back upstairs.  
  
"Alright." Riley said.  
  
"You coming?" Atlas asked.  
  
"No." Riley said.  
  
"Riley..." Atlas said. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Riley asked in surprise.  
  
"Just for being there you know." Atlas said giving Riley a quick hug.  
  
"Well after all the hell that we put each other through when we we're kids, it's the least I can do." Riley smirked.  
  
"Goodnight." Atlas said.  
  
"Night Tas." Riley said, she was left with a warm feeling inside.  
  
Riley walked back into the room half an hour later, she crawled into bed giving Johnny a quick glance, he looked happy and at peace. She sighed and cuddled up to his warm body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Well I guess I'll be writing the next chappie, REVIEW!!! 


	18. 18 the next morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Johnny quietly woke up with Riley sleeping in his arms. He smiled and got up to take a shower, yesterday Atlas had come back and everyone was pretty happy. He changed into baggy jeans and a shirt; Kai was leaning on the doorframe smirking at Riley.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Oh I'm just waiting for her to wake up so I can kill her for what she did last night." Kai said.  
  
"You mean the call?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yup." Kai smirked evilly.  
  
"Don't even try it Kai." Johnny threatened.  
  
Kai glared, "Let's get some breakfast for the girls."  
  
"Alright." Johnny sighed walking out of the room with Kai.  
  
They took Kai's car and drove down to White Spot for breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley groggily woke up and noticed Johnny was gone, she groaned and got up. She walked into her rightful room and saw Atlas yawning and stretching. Riley smiled and helped her get off the bed.  
  
"I need a shower." Atlas groaned.  
  
"You've got a broken leg." Riley smirked. "Take a bath, much easier."   
  
"How do you know?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Hm... Let's see know, I've broken my leg, both my arms, sprained practically everything, broke my finger, got bitten by a dog, got stepped on by a horse, I think I've got enough experiences with these things." Riley said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright I guess I could trust you, now where do I start?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I'll be back." Riley yawned.  
  
She ran out the room and came back a moment later with a garbage bag, and a roll of duck tape. Atlas gave Riley a strange look.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Atlas asked backing away.  
  
"I thought you said you would trust me." Riley pouted.  
  
"I did." Atlas said still with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, now sit." Riley ordered.  
  
Atlas obeyed, Riley put the garbage bag over her broken leg and wrapped a towel around her leg, inside the bag and wrapped a lot of duck tape around the bag to keep the water from leaking in.  
  
"There we go." Riley smiled.  
  
"I can't fell my leg." Atlas growled.  
  
"Well then you'll just have to take a quick bath now won't you." Riley smirked.  
  
"Alright well I'm gonna go take a shower." Atlas said hopping over to the bathroom.  
  
"Me too." Riley said walking into Atlas's bathroom, since Atlas was in hers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny and Kai paid the waitress and grabbed the take out bags. They quickly drove back to Atlas's mansion; Riley had given Johnny the keys a while ago. They put the food on the table and went to fetch their own gals. Johnny walked into the room he had left Riley in and saw that she was gone.  
  
"Riley?" Johnny called.  
  
"Ya?" her voice called from the bathroom.  
  
Riley walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body; Johnny stared trying not to drool.  
  
"You're drooling baby." Riley smirked closing his mouth.  
  
"I'm not." Johnny pouted.  
  
Riley gave him a peck on the lips and walked back into the bathroom to get changed. She emerged from the bathroom in a tight tank top and tight jeans. Riley smiled and Johnny and walked hand in hand down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Atlas hopped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and saw Kai standing by the door with a cheeky grin. Atlas smirked at him, as he walked over to her.  
  
"What's that thing on your leg?" Kai smirked.  
  
"It's Riley form of a waterproof cast." Atlas smirked.  
  
"I see." Kai mused.  
  
"Can you call Riley?" Atlas asked.  
  
Kai walked out of the room, "RILEY!" he shouted loud enough.  
  
The brunette ran up the stairs and smirked at Atlas.  
  
"Ya?" she asked.  
  
"Get this thing off me." Atlas ordered.  
  
Riley reached into her pocket and got out a hunting knife and cut the duck tape and slid the bag off her perfectly dry leg. She put her knife away and grabbed Atlas's arm and took her into the bathroom and walked out. Riley smirked at Kai.  
  
"What?" Riley asked at the look she was getting from Kai.  
  
"Don't ever call me like that." Kai growled.  
  
"Call you like what?" Riley asked innocently.  
  
"Like you did last night, haven't you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf." Kai sneered.  
  
"Yes but I'm not a boy." Riley smirked and walked over to the door. "Have you ever heard of peeping Tom?"  
  
"Yes, but my names not Tom." Kai glared.  
  
Riley chuckled and walked down to the kitchen. Atlas walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Kai, she was in a pretty good mood, with the feeling that nothing could go wrong.  
  
Riley was eating breakfast while Johnny was reading the sports page of the newspaper. They looked up as Kai and Atlas walked in. Atlas got breakfast for herself and sat down between Kai and Riley. Johnny passed Kai the newspaper once he was done with it and stared out with window thinking. Atlas turned to Riley and smirked.  
  
"So what did HE call you about?" Atlas asked with an evil smirked.  
  
Riley froze and looked up as Atlas with an evil glare, but the topic caught Johnny and Kai's interest.  
  
"He just called me about the hockey game ya know." Riley said casually. "Apparently we're winning."  
  
"That's good, anything else?" Atlas asked.  
  
"No, I just hung up after that." Riley said making a mental note to kill Atlas.  
  
"Who's HE?" Kai asked wondering how Atlas knew some guy over in Canada.  
  
"My friend." Riley said.  
  
"Ya your 'friend'." Atlas sniggered.  
  
"Do you call all your friends baby?" Johnny asked trying not to accuse her of anything.  
  
"The vast majority of them, yes." Riley said truthfully. "And Atlas can I talk to you privately?"   
  
Atlas sighed and got up knowingly. Riley dragged Atlas down the hall and glared at her venomously.   
  
"You're not supposed to say that in front of Johnny!" Riley growled.  
  
"What's the problem? You guys are only best friends." Atlas said innocently. "Don't worry if Johnny really does LOVE you then he won't get jealous, besides I told you I'll get you back for what you did to MY Kai."  
  
"So he's YOUR Kai know, someone's in love." Riley sneered. "I don't see what's so great about Kai, I mean he's clearly an asshole."  
  
"Like Matt right?" Atlas smirked.  
  
Riley thought for a moment, "Ya pretty much; I don't even know why I started going out with him... Oh ya! It was to get Alex jealous."   
  
"Did it work?" Atlas asked curiously.  
  
"No, Alex was pretty sweet about it." Riley said. "That pissed me off."  
  
Atlas laughed. "You're so... You."  
  
"Why thank you, now let's get back to the boys before YOUR Kai, starts getting worried." Riley mocked.  
  
Atlas scoffed at Riley's inconsideration for others and her immaturity, as both girls walked back to their guys.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai and Johnny watched as both girls left the room to have a private conversation with each other.   
  
"So you think Riley's cheating on you?" Kai asked, he didn't like something about Riley, but he didn't know what.  
  
"I don't know she's really... Unpredictable." Johnny sighed.  
  
"I say you should just dump her." Kai said bluntly.  
  
"You're only saying that because you're pissed about what she did." Johnny glared. "Sides it wasn't that bad, I was the one that was really worried not you."  
  
"Ya so..." Kai growled.  
  
"So how's Atlas?" Johnny asked.  
  
"She's a lot better than before." Kai smiled.  
  
Johnny rolled his lavender eyes at his friend.  
  
"She's changed a lot since we first met her." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Fuck ya." Kai said. "Riley has too, I think."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't say that." Johnny said.  
  
"Sh..." Kai said spotting the girls coming back.  
  
Riley and Atlas walked into the kitchen and began eating. Riley's cell phone began to ring loudly on the counter.  
  
"Hello?" Riley asked.  
  
"Hey it's Kat." Kat said.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Riley said happily.  
  
"You know the doubles tournament here in Canada, you joining? I'll sign you and your friend up." Kat offered.  
  
"Really? Alright." Riley said. "Just fax it to me, and then I'll fill it out and fax it back."   
  
"Cool." Kat said.  
  
"Yup, bye." Riley said and hung up.  
  
Riley put her cell phone back on the counter.  
  
"Who was that?" Johnny asked suspiciously.  
  
"My friend Kat. Hey Atlas you remember the tournament in Canada?"  
  
"Oh ya!" Atlas said "What about it?"  
  
"Kat's gonna fax us the sign up forms and then hand it in for us." Riley said.  
  
"That's great." Atlas smirked.  
  
"What tournament?" Kai and Johnny asked.  
  
"It's a doubles tournament in Canada." Atlas answered.  
  
"If you two are interested, I can copy the sheets." Riley said.  
  
"I'm in." Johnny smirked competitively.  
  
"Same." Kai nodded.  
  
"Now the boys can meet all your pals." Atlas smirked.  
  
"Yup." Riley smiled. "Most of them are guys by the way."  
  
Kai smirked at sent Johnny a look, who just ignored it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Roze I'm not a better Author than you, you retard!!! You're soooooooo much better!!!! OMG!!!! Well, glad you liked it ^^ and about Subritz, I have the first chapter done, although I say it really sucks.   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ 


	19. 19 Drag racing and sum fun

DarkAvelon: Thanks for the reviews .....And yes RIley does have a short temper at times and let's get over 100 reviews 

* * *

Riley walked into Atlas's room and saw her staring out the window. She walked over to Atlas and looked at what she was looking at.  
  
"So what are you looking at?" Riley asked smirking down.  
  
Kai and Johnny we're out in their back yard with Riley's horse Cobalt, Riley frowned wondering what they we're up too. They had put Cobalt's reins on and we're leading him into the fenced area.  
  
"Nothing." Atlas said turning to face her friend.  
  
"I see." Riley said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Need something?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Ya um... Can I borrow like 100 000 pounds?" Riley asked casually.  
  
"100 000 pounds? You think I have that much money?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Uh, Ya!" Riley said. "Please? I promise I'll give you whatever I win in the race, excluding the fuel and damage that'll be done to my car."  
  
"Riley..." Atlas growled warningly.  
  
"Oh common, it's not like I haven't done it before, besides I'll win and I'm not even gonna bet all 100 000 pounds." Riley said trying to reason with her.  
  
"It's not that." Atlas said staring at her bedroom door.  
  
Riley turned around and saw Kai standing there, and the sound of someone walking away. Riley sighed and smacked her forehead.  
  
"How do I get myself into these things." Riley groaned.  
  
They looked outside the window and saw Johnny mounting on Cobalt and riding into the field. Riley ran out the door and hopped onto a dirt bike and chased after him.  
  
"Poor Riley." Atlas said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Atlas said turning to Kai.  
  
Atlas limped over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Johnny still interested in Riley?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Ya, although he's pretty jealous of whoever called." Kai smirked. "Who was it anyways?"  
  
"Oh, Alex, he's was her boy friend for like 4 years before they decided to break up." Atlas shrugged.  
  
"Four year?" Kai asked. "That's a long time."  
  
"It's called a commitment." Atlas said.  
  
Kai stared at her wondering if she was really serious about there relationship.  
  
"Oh by the way, don't tell Johnny." Atlas said.  
  
"Fine." Kai growled.  
  
Riley rode after Johnny, she couldn't believe Johnny was being such a baby about this, and what was worse was that he was riding her horse, that no one's ever ridden Cobalt but herself. Riley rode at full speed until she was finally next to Cobalt and Johnny. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. She whistled sharply, Cobalt dug his front hooves into the ground and came to a firm stop causing Johnny to fall foreword off Cobalt and land a couple meters away on the ground. Riley walked over to him and sat down next to where he was lying. She stared at the sun set. Johnny sat up groggily.  
  
"Stupid horse." He groaned.  
  
"That's what you get for riding bare back." Riley said.  
  
"You're really serious about tonight aren't you?" Johnny said.  
  
Riley nodded the light reflecting off their faces.  
  
"Well, good luck." Johnny smiled.  
  
Riley hugged him; she knew he would come around eventually. Johnny pushed her down on the grass with him on top and kissed her full on the lips, Riley deepened the kiss as they began making out of the lush grassy field.  
  
Kai and Atlas arrived on horse back and smirked at the couple on the ground.  
  
"Get a room you two." Atlas smirked.  
  
"Do you mind?" Riley growled.  
  
"Common you guys before the mosquitoes come and have a feast." Kai smirked.  
  
Johnny got off Riley and helped her to her feet.  
  
"We can come pick up the bike tomorrow." Atlas said.  
  
Riley jumped onto Cobalt's back with the help of Johnny, and then she pulled Johnny up. They all rode back, Johnny and Riley we're happily cuddling with each other while Atlas and Kai talked together a little head of Johnny and Riley.  
  
The girls were now in Atlas's study. Atlas was sitting behind the desk while Riley was sitting on it practically begging.  
  
"Common Tas, Please?" Riley whined.  
  
"100 000 pounds is a lot of money Riley." Atlas growled.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Riley growled back. "Common, I'll win it all back."  
  
"Riley you shouldn't gamble, especially with your life." Atlas warned.  
  
"I'm not gonna back out, besides I'm not scared, I've been in car crashes before." Riley argued.  
  
Atlas let out a low irritated growl from her throat.  
  
"Please." Riley said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Cash?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I love you." Riley said hugging Atlas.  
  
Atlas gave her the money, which Riley took and pocketed.  
  
"Thank you so much." Riley smiled.  
  
"Ya whatever, you better come back without a scratch." Atlas warned.  
  
"Yes mommy." Riley mocked grabbing her cell phone.  
  
She called the number on the card that Marcus had given her.  
  
"Yo." Marcus said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Riley." Riley said.  
  
"Oh, hey, you interested?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Oh ya." Riley said.  
  
"Alright, come to the 98 highway at 9." Marcus said. "By the way no nitrox."  
  
"Alright, see ya there." Riley said and hung up.  
  
"Well, bye Tas." Riley said walking out of the study.  
  
"You better come back alive!" Atlas snarled.  
  
Riley waved and walked out of the room shutting the door on her way out. She walked down to the garage and got into her car and slowly drove down the driveway. She bought some oil and began to oil her car to make sure everything worked perfectly fine. Riley filled her car with gas and wiped down her car, she smirked in satisfaction. She drove to the 98 highway, it was 5 minutes to 9, there was already a large crowd, they would obviously have to do one lap. Riley smiled this was going to be a piece of cake. She drove through the crowd slowly, there were already two cars waiting at the starting line, she got out of her car as Marcus approached her.   
  
"You think you can beat them for sure?" Marcus asked.  
  
"You think I can't?" Riley asked slyly.  
  
"They're pretty good and cocky, they bet lots." Marcus said.  
  
"Well so do I, so how much is it?" Riley asked.  
  
"At the moment 10 grand." Marcus said.  
  
"Only?" Riley asked she was so gonna win although he expected much more.  
  
"They're not going to start betting more until the last racer arrives." Marcus informed.  
  
"And where is this other racer?" Riley asked.  
  
"He's here." Marcus said nodding to a sleek black car.  
  
Riley stared at the car it was a beauty, she half expected Atlas to pop out of it, since she would probably love that car to death. A guy around her age with black hair and a streak of red along the centre got out of the car. Riley stared, the guy was hott, amazingly hott. He strutted over to the two and smirked checking Riley out.  
  
"50 grand." He smirked handing Marcus the money.  
  
The rest of the racers walked over.  
  
"50 grand guys, and lady." Marcus smirked.  
  
Riley gave him the money rolling her eyes, the guys smirked at her and walked to there own cars.  
  
"Wanna give me a review on them?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well those two over there, you don't need to worry too much about them, they work together to take everyone out and then they race against each other, but that guy with the black car, Ozuma he's a good racer, real good." Marcus said.  
  
"I could take him." Riley said   
  
"I hope your right." Marcus said.  
  
"Well doesn't matter, this is going to be my only race in Scotland." Riley said getting into her car.  
  
"Why?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Never mind." Riley said.  
  
Marcus shrugged and walked over to the side, a girl with a piece of cloth in her hand waved it down. The four drivers immediately drove forward, Riley smirked she was already in front of everyone. Suddenly a black car jetted past her, Riley cursed and began speeding up. Riley was quickly catching up, she's used Nitrox before, but she didn't need it since she was so good. She looked at her mirror and saw the other two closing in on her from each side, she was glad Marcus told her about them. They began closing in on each side; Riley quickly switched her gear and increased the presser on the pedal. The two cars slammed into each other as Riley drove out of there reach. Riley smirked and began catching up with Ozuma; they began turning to finish their last lap when Ozuma made to a wide of a turn. Riley smirked passing Ozuma, she was so close to winning just about half a kilometer more. She began accelerating, she wasn't going to give Ozuma a chance to pass her. Riley was going over 200 km/hour. She stepped on the breaks, her car skidding uncontrollably to a stop, the crowd moved aside as the car came spinning towards them. Riley closed her eyes, her foot still on the breaks, he car came to a stop, she sighed and got out. The crowd was cheering, Marcus ran over to her and gave her her money.  
  
"I didn't think you'd win." Marcus smirked.  
  
"I always win." Riley said cockily.  
  
Ozuma walked over to them and smirked.  
  
"You're not bad." Ozuma smirked. "Not bad at all."  
  
"Thanks, your pretty good, you had me worrying for a bit." Riley smirked.  
  
"How about you and–" Ozuma started to say  
  
"Sorry, I'm not interested." Riley said getting back into her car. "See ya around."  
  
She quickly drove away.  
  
"Damn, and he was so hott too." Riley mumbled.  
  
::Mistress, you did the right thing besides you have Johnny I'm sure Alex would understand if you broke your promise.:: Shadow teased.  
  
"Oh what do you know." Riley growled.  
  
::I won't answer that.:: Shadow said and disconnected there link.  
  
Johnny was sitting in front of the tv, she had been gone for 2 hours. Atlas and Kai we're in Atlas's room doing who knows what. The news didn't say anything about drag races, or any car accidents to his joy. Although he could help but kind of want her to get hurt just to prove himself right. He heard the door open and then close. Johnny ran out of the living room and say Riley smiling broadly, she swaggered over to Johnny and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I guess you won." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Yup." Riley smiled  
  
"Are you drunk?" Johnny asked.  
  
Riley nodded before passing out in his arms. Atlas and Kai ran into the entrance hall there hair messy and their clothes wrinkled and not properly on. Atlas smirked as she saw her friend in Johnny's arms.  
  
"She's drunk isn't she?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Well she was." Johnny smirked.  
  
"I suppose she won." Kai said.  
  
"Ya." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Oh goody, she didn't waste my money." Atlas smirked. "Well I think you should take her up to her room."  
  
Johnny nodded and carried Riley up two flights of stairs to her room; he crawled into bed wit her and smirked.  
  
Kai and Atlas crawled into bed and continued off from what they we're 'doing' before they we're inturupted. .

* * *

DarkAvelon: Well hope you all liked this chapter, I did well actually no……… I watched Van Helsing yesterday! It was so good I love Hugh Jackman, he's so kool, and I know he's old but he's hot!!!!   
  
REVIEW! 


	20. 20 school, and more phone calls

DarkAvelon: Yayness! Got 104 reviews thanks you guys I luv you all   
  
How I know so much about drag racing? Simple... Fast and the furious.  
  
Van Helsing was so kickass I luv Hugh Jackman . Hugh Jackman isn't that old! And I'm not either... I'm only 15, besides Hugh Jackman is old compared to me... he's like….40 something... He's among one of my fave actors.  
  
Riley ran happily into Atlas's room, her life was beginning to look up and to top that off she had just won 50 grand, the rest of her winnings had gone to Atlas. She saw her friend still sound asleep in bed. Riley smirked mischievously thinking of ways to wake up the short tempered teenager. She took a step closer to Atlas's bed and saw a couple strands of white and black hair next to blue hair. A muscular arm appeared from beneath the blanket and pushed the blanket so it was just below their noses.   
  
Kai stared at Riley wondering what she was doing; she flushed red and ran out of the room.  
  
Kai shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower, the guys had practically moved into Atlas's mansion. To Riley's annoyance Kai and Atlas were almost constantly with each other at all time. Atlas soon woke up, it was around 7 am and school didn't start until around 8. Johnny was in the kitchen eating breakfast, Kai and Atlas walked in and sat down.  
  
"Any of you guys seen Riley?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I think so, I woke up and she was gone." Johnny said.  
  
"She came to our room this morning, saw me and ran out." Kai said.  
  
Atlas chuckled. "She probably just went early to study or something."  
  
Riley was sitting in the school library with a mug of coffee and a large text book in front of her. She looked like she was studying but in fact she was talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Alex come on..." Riley pleaded.  
  
"No." he growled.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Riley asked.  
  
"Because you're the one to started it, so don't go back on your own word." Alex said.  
  
"Your being an asshole..." Riley whined.  
  
"Fine." Alex sighed.  
  
"Yes!" Riley smirked.  
  
"On a couple of conditions." Alex chuckled.  
  
"How did I know you'd say that." Riley groaned. "What is it?"  
  
"I can go out with any girl I want, I can ask you any question I want, and I can have any amount of money from you that I want, and I can have anything from you that I want." Alex said.  
  
"Ok... what kind of questions, girls, money, and things?" Riley asked.  
  
"Amber, who the guy your gonna fuck is, half a million, and hm... the last ones a hard one." Alex mused.  
  
"Hell no." Riley said. "First of all, absolutely NO Amber, 2nd fine I'll tell you who my boy friend is, and 3rd fine you can have your fucking half a million, although you don't need it considering your already fucking rich, and 4th whatever it is no." Riley said firmly.  
  
"I was just pulling your strings, if you want fine, as long as I can have any girl I want." Alex said.  
  
"Fine." Riley groaned.  
  
"Oh by the way why did you start going out with Matt if you never liked him?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because I was just trying to make you fucking jealous." Riley growled.  
  
"Well, cya in the summer babe." Alex said.  
  
"Bye baby." Riley said and hung up, she turned around and saw Atlas, Johnny and Kai standing behind her with different expressions.  
  
"Hi." Riley said nervously. "Let's go to class."  
  
They all rolled their eyes at Riley excuse, but decided not to push her; they sat through the long and boring lecture taking down notes.   
  
Riley was in her last class with Atlas, she had snuck out to go to the washroom, she stared into her mirror and straightened out her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. Riley walked out of the washroom and saw two people near the door kissing, one of the people looked familiar, very familiar. The two looked at Riley, Kai immediately pushed the girl he was kissing away, as Riley stomped back to her class angrily. Kai let out a string of curses as he ran after Riley. He peered into the class through the window; Riley was sitting next to Atlas facing away from her. Atlas was boredly staring at the chalkboard with a blank expression.   
  
He needed to contact her somehow. Kai saw Riley holding her cell phone, Text messaging!  
  
[Riley, don't tell Tas give me a chance to explain.] Kai typed.  
  
Riley looked at the message she had just received and glared at her cell phone and then began to type back.  
  
[Why should I you're such a pig.]  
  
[Please Riley, I'll do anything.]  
  
[We'll discuss this after school.]  
  
Kai sighed he was saved for now, it wasn't his fault anyways. The girl he was kissing was his friend Ashley, and she pulled him out of class for a shoulder to cry on and then just suddenly kissed him.  
  
School was finally over, Riley and Atlas walked to the parking lot. Kai and Johnny quickly walked into the parking lot, Johnny, Riley and Kai had brought there own cars while Atlas hitched a ride with Kai.  
  
"Hey Tas, is it ok if I steal your boyfriend for today?" Riley asked trying to sound nice.  
  
"Uh, sure." Atlas said thinking that they were finally getting along with each other.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said.   
  
Kai gave Atlas the keys to his car and got into Riley's, Riley gave Johnny a kiss before getting into her own car. Riley speedily drove out of the parking lot, school was long and it was already 7 pm, they had grabbed food from the cafeteria at around 6.   
  
"Where are we going?" Kai asked.  
  
"To a club." Riley said coldly.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Riley growled.  
  
They got into a club and sat upstairs, Riley was glaring at Kai expecting him to start the conversation. Kai was expecting her to yell at him, and not just stare angrily.  
  
"Well, what's your lame excuse?" Riley asked.  
  
"It's not my fault." Kai replied.  
  
"Like hell." Riley scoffed getting up.  
  
Riley walked down the stairs to the dance floor and began making her way to the exit, Kai was following her quickly. A hand clamped onto Riley's arm and turned her around.  
  
"Hey baby wanna dance?" a guy asked.  
  
"No." Riley said trying to get out of the club.  
  
"Well too bad." He said pulling Riley towards him.  
  
Riley glared and punched him in the face angrily, and continued to walk when he grabbed her arm again.  
  
"That's going to cost you." He growled.  
  
A fist collided with the guys head as he let go and collapsed on the floor, Kai grabbed Riley's arm and dragged her outside.  
  
Riley pushed Kai onto to the hood of her car and glared angrily. She poked him in the chest as she spoke.  
  
"I didn't need your help." Riley growled.  
  
"Oh like you could have taken him, your half his size!" Kai growled.  
  
Riley glared and got into her car, Kai followed and got into her car.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Kai asked.  
  
"Somewhere quieter, I'm not done talking to you." Riley growled.  
  
"Fine, if you actually hear my whole story this time." Kai grumbled.  
  
Riley drove to a large hill, or mountain, there was a perfect view of the city absolutely stunning. They both got out of the car, Riley sat down on the hood of her car.  
  
"Well, explain yourself." Riley said.  
  
"Ok well that girl you saw me with, her name's Ashley. She and I were good friends, and she just pulled me out of class to talk. She told me her boyfriend broke up with her and then she just kissed me, and then you came along." Kai explained.  
  
"And you didn't stop her." Riley said.  
  
"I know... I should have." Kai said.  
  
"But you didn't." Riley shot.  
  
"You know you're not making this easy for me." Kai growled.  
  
"I know." Riley replied  
  
"Well, I guess it's kind of my fault." Kai growled.  
  
"OK, I forgive you, on one condition." Riley smirked.  
  
"What's that?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"You have to tell everything you said to me to Atlas." Riley said.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Kai said.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you tell the whole truth, leave nothing out, and be very humble and if you beg for forgiveness she'll forgive you." Riley reassured. "So, you must be close to Ashley."  
  
"Ya, I've known her for awhile." Kai replied. "I can't say no to a good friend."  
  
"I know how you feel." Riley smiled. "I can't say no to Alex."  
  
"Who is Alex anyways?" Kai asked.  
  
"He's my best friend." Riley said.  
  
"Just a best friend?" Kai asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Atlas told you didn't she?" Riley said.  
  
"Ya." Kai replied. "Four years is a lot."  
  
"I know, but it didn't seem that long, we're really close, even now." Riley sighed.   
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hm?" Kai asked.  
  
"Next time you do something like this to poor Tas, I'm going to rip your throat out." Riley threatened seriously.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Riley turned and looked at Kai, Riley's eyes flashed a blood thirsty red before turning back to it's normal ebony colour.  
  
"No you don't." Riley said. "Let's go."  
  
Atlas and Johnny were sitting in the hot tub; it was a nice day, a little bit of sun, a cool breeze.   
  
"When do you think Riley and Kai are going to get back?" Johnny asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care as long as both come back alive." Atlas smirked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Well Riley hates Kai with a passion." Atlas chuckled.  
  
"I think that's an understatement, besides Kai isn't too thrilled about Riley either." Johnny replied.  
  
"Well, they'll both come around eventually." Atlas mused. "But until then, just sit back and watch the feuds."  
  
"So you and Riley have been friends for a really long time huh?" Johnny said.  
  
"Ya, but we didn't becomes friends since just recently." Atlas said.  
  
"The what the hell did you guys do before?" Johnny asked.  
  
Atlas stood up in the hot tub and pointed to a scar on her arm. "4 years old, she tackled me when we were playing baseball." She turned and pointed to her back "10 years old we were fighting in a tree house and it broke, we fell down, I broke her fall."  
  
Atlas pointed to her leg. "12 years old we were cat fighting, we both fell down my very long staircase." I also cracked my skull once, but that's because we were racing and I fell off my horse because she had trained her horse to stop promptly."  
  
"Ya she did that to me..." Johnny said.  
  
"Ya I saw." Atlas smirked.  
  
"I'm home!" the heard Riley call.  
  
Riley and Kai walked into the back yard and saw their friends in the hot tub. Riley nudged Kai in the ribs and walked over to Johnny. Atlas got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel, the couple walked into the house. Riley was sitting on the ledge of the tub not wanting to get her clothes wet.  
  
"So where have you two been?" Johnny asked.  
  
"We went to talk." Riley smiled.  
  
Johnny chuckled and grabbed Riley swiftly by the waist and flipped her into the hot tub, her head popped out of her water, her hair dipping wet. She sat down on Johnny's lap facing him with a glare. He smirked back cheekily; Riley gave him a kiss before getting out of the tub. Johnny followed.  
  
DarkAvelon: Hope you guys like this chappie it was fun to write, next chappie, Kai gets in trouble with Atlas, well what did he expect he kissed another girl, that's a big no no. it also showed how Riley and Atlas's past together was, it was happy lol 


	21. 21 getting lucky, and having battles

Wild-Roze: Grovels on knees Im SOWWIEEE !!!!! so, im bak, Bows down to Dark Avelon who is the far better authoress Ok, so I'll continue.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own beyblade, only this plot and our OC's and their bitbeasts  
  
Atlas followed Kai into what they had come to call 'Their' room. She was in a pretty good mood at the moment, her cast had been removed, so she had been able to go in the hot tub, and she only had a slight limp. Even better, she was in the perfect mood for sleeping with Kai again.  
  
She tossed her towel over a chair, so she was just in her white bikini, came forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She was disappointed when he gently pushed her away; he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
She silently sat next to him, sensing he wanted to say something, sure enough.  
  
"Tas, I need to tell you something.....I, I kissed someone, else, earlier today."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said.  
  
He looked at her, startled, she smirked at him.  
  
"Riley told you?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, I saw you through the window; I knew you would come to me to explain, so I didn't come out and strangle you."  
  
"It wasn't my fault! She kissed ME!" he said.  
  
Atlas looked at him, she already knew that, she had seen him push her away, but she decided that pretending she didn't believe him would be more fun.  
  
She folded her arms, her eyebrows forking down into a frown over her black eyes.  
  
"Hn, how do I know that for sure Hiwitari ?" She said.  
  
"You don't. I guess your gonna have to trust me, think you can do that Map?" he asked.  
  
She smirked, and her answer was to push him back onto the bed and kiss him.  
  
Riley had stripped off her soaking shirt and pants after Johnny had pulled her fully clothed into the hot tub, so now she sat on his lap kissing him in her black underwear.  
  
When they separated, Johnny looked up at her, her dark hair clinging wetly to her face, she was so beautiful. He wanted her, now. Riley could see the passion hazing his eyes, she knew she wanted this as much as he did, but, she put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Wait, be right back." She said, getting off him and walking into the house.  
  
She knocked lightly on Atlas's door.  
  
"Uhh, Tas, how are you two doing?" She called.  
  
"Go away !" Came Kai's voice. Riley decided to ignore him.  
  
"Tas !" she called.  
  
"Riley! I'm kinda busy!" Came her friend's voice.  
  
"How long are you gonna be busy ?" She asked.  
  
"Well at the moment, if you must know, I'm on my back and Kai is above me, so quite a while! Now, go away!" Yelled her friend. Riley smirked, she had her answer.  
  
Johnny smirked as she slid back into the water.  
  
"Where were we?" she said before kissing the Scotsman.  
  
The next morning, two couples entered the kitchen at the same time, the two girls looked at each other, and grinned knowingly, the boys just sat down on the couch and folded their arms. It was clear that that was where they intended to stay for the rest of the day, Riley raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, just cos' you two got lucky last night, doesn't mean you can be slobs for the rest of the day. Cummon, we are gonna go and train for the tournament, we haven't actually ever seen you guys blade yet, lets see how good you are against us."  
  
Kai couldn't help but give a short laugh.  
  
"Hah! You do know that I used to be with the Bladebreakers, right? I'm a world Champion you know, sorry Map, but you won't be able to beat me." He said.  
  
Johnny grinned, and took out Salamolyon, looking at the salamander bit.  
  
"Yeah, me and Kai are pretty strong, you delicate young ladies won't stand a chance."  
  
Riley frowned, the boys were in for a surprise, Enigma and Shadow wouldn't let them down.  
  
"Oh yeah? Trash talk is easy, care to demonstrate? There is a beydish out back." Atlas said, sounding a lot like she did when they had first met, she was gradually working herself up for a battle.  
  
They boys took up the challenge, they were both confident that they would win without trouble, the four headed out into the back garden, they looked around.  
  
"I can't see any beydish Map." Kai said.  
  
"Open your eyes then Scarf Boy." She replied, pressing in a code on a keypad on the wall of the house.  
  
The two gaped as a section of the ground seemed to sink a little and then slide away out of sight. There was a rumbling, as a large dish rose into sight. Riley smirked, and walked towards it, and up the few steps to the edge on one side, beckoning to Johnny who, still a little awe struck, went to the opposite side to face her.  
  
Riley took out her simple launcher with her black and gold blade. It was polished and shiny, as the sun reflected off it. The bit contained a black and gold phoenix. Johnny smirked and readied his own launcher and red blade, with Salamolyon.  
  
"3-2-1 Let it rip!"  
  
The couple simultaneously launched their blades, furiously attacking each other, sparks flying everywhere.  
  
"Go Shadow!" Riley yelled confidently, a cocky smirk was already on her lips.  
  
"Common Salamolyon!" Johnny ordered.  
  
Riley immediately went straight into offence, she always went for the kill giving her opponent no chance of winning, but Johnny being an experienced blader dodged met her head on.  
  
"Shadow arise!" Riley commanded.  
  
A mystical and eerie cry was heard as a large phoenix rose from the beyblade. He had 6 massive seraphim like wings, each black feather was coated with golden tips. His razor sharp beak and talons shimmered in the light. A black glow surrounded the dark phoenix.  
  
"Whoa..." Kai said in awe.  
  
"Salamolyon!" Johnny shouted there was no way he'd lose.  
  
A large salamander rose out of Johnny's beyblade, it's piercing eyes glared at Shadow sharpening his golden claws. He had a purple, red aura around it, his heat spread out immediately turning the heat up by 20 degrees.  
  
"Is it just me or is it really getting hot out here?" Atlas asked fanning herself with her hand.  
  
Johnny smirked, he was so used to the heat he didn't feel it, while Riley was to concentrated on winning to feel the heat.  
  
Salamolyon breathed out flame, burning one of Shadow's wings, the great Phoenix let out a pained cry.  
  
"Shadow! Attack with tainted wings!" Riley ordered.  
  
The phoenix drew back it's wings, before shooting it's now razor sharp feathers out at the salamander. Salamolyon was down for a split second before standing back up.  
  
"Not bad Johnny-kins." Riley smirked.  
  
"Same to you." Johnny said. "Attack with Fire rod!"  
  
The phoenix dodged the flaming rod twice before getting hit the third time. The phoenix fell hard on the ground completely destroying the dish.  
  
"Common Shadow, get up!" Riley urged, Johnny didn't know that her bitbeast had the ability to heal at will.  
  
"Attack again!" Johnny shouted he wasn't going to lose.  
  
"Shadow!" Riley warned.  
  
The bird was pelted by the attack, her blade was wobbling.  
  
"Shadow heal and then attack with Black death!" Riley ordered she knew this was bad for her bitbeast, but there was no way she was going to lose.  
  
"What!" Johnny and Kai said.  
  
"You heard right, Shadow can heal himself." Atlas informed.  
  
A golden light blinded them, it healed Shadow, the light disappeared. Shadow was in the air, it's middle wings close to it's chest, between the wings a black ball began growing. Johnny glared, he could lose.  
  
"Salamoylon! Get ready!" Johnny said.  
  
"Now!" Riley and Johnny shouted at the same time.  
  
Shadow and Salamolyon released their attack at the same time. Riley kneeled down on one knee trying to catch her breath, she knew she had won, even though the smoke hadn't disappeared.  
  
The smoke slowly began clearing, Riley's blade was wobbling in the centre while Johnny's blade was on it's side next to her blade.  
  
"Wow you actually had me worried." Riley said running over to hug Johnny.  
  
They hugged for a quick second before collecting their blades.  
  
"You're not bad, but I'm still better." Johnny smirked.  
  
"I just won." Riley said.  
  
"I let you win." Johnny said acting gentlemanly.  
  
"Of course you did." Riley smirked.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Atlas said, Kai smirked in anticipation.  
  
Next up it was Atlas and Kai; they walked to their positions by the side of the dish. Kai had never seen her look so serious, her black eyes were glazed over, and as cold and hard as steel, her body looked tensed. She took out her blade, it was the first time he had seen it. There was no surprise that it was black, well, the main body of it anyway. The attack ring however, was made from diamond; it made sense, the hardest material which could be shaped. The point on which it spun was white as was the area around the bit of a black serpent.  
  
She fitted it to a white launcher, and he fitted Dranzer to his.  
  
"This is gonna be good." Riley said, and held up her hand.  
  
"3..  
  
2....  
  
1....  
  
Let it rip !"  
  
The pair launched their blades, Atlas cried out with the effort as she put all her strength behind it.  
  
"Go Enigma !" She yelled.  
  
"Crush her Dranzer." Snarled Kai.  
  
The two lovers suddenly became fierce rivals who would each give it their all to the end.  
  
The blades circled, waiting for the first move to be made. Enigma suddenly darted forward, his diamond ring slamming into Dranzer, forcing her back.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise, she was so powerful, but then, so was Dranzer, she hadn't let him down yet.  
  
It was clear that this showdown would not be settled without their bitbeasts making an appearance, Kai decided that if it was going to happen he may as well be the first to summon, it may give him the upper hand.  
  
"Dranzer !" He called.  
  
The magnificent phoenix rose up in a glorious display of red and gold, her vast wings flaring and letting out a deafening shriek. Kai smirked, there was no way he could loose.  
  
"She's beautiful Kai, but you haven't seen Enigma yet !" Breathed Atlas.  
  
A blackness radiated out of the centre of her blade, casting its deep light over the dish.  
  
"Enigma !" She murmured quietly. There was a blinding flash of darkness; it seemed strange that blackness could ever give off such light, Kai blinked and when his eyes recovered, his mouth fell open. Towering above him, a vast black serpent reared. Its ebony coils filled his view, around the base of his skull spikes crowned his head, and a dark tongue slid out between its long, sharp fangs.  
  
It made no sound, snakes never did. Silent and deadly.  
  
In Kai's momentary lapse in concentration, he shot forwards with amazing speed, wrapping his long, strong body around Dranzer, clamping her wings to her sides, and sinking his fangs into her shoulder.  
  
Kai cried out in alarm, as Dranzer screeched in pain. After a moment, Kai gathered himself, and concentrated all his will power.  
  
A few seconds later, Dranzer managed to escape Enigma's iron grip and rose into the air.  
  
"Wow," Muttered Riley, "Those two aren't giving each other any quarter!"  
  
Johnny nodded, at the moment, it was impossible to tell who would win.  
  
"Dranzer! Flame Sabre!" Ordered Kai, his most powerful attack was his best bet, if he held off any longer, he may not have enough strength left to pull it off.  
  
Atlas' eyes widened as the great phoenix became a flaming arrow and plummeted towards her Enigma. She frowned, her defence wasn't too strong, a head on assault could go either way, she would have to take a gamble.  
  
Enigma lunched upwards and met with Dranzer in mid air, there was an explosion of red and black light, and the ground trembled.  
  
Riley was almost thrown off balance, but when it finished, she glanced up to see both teens unconscious on their backs, their blades in front of her, smoking.  
  
It was a tie.  
  
"What a battle." Said Johnny weakly.  
  
"We better get them inside, lets dump them in their room." Riley said.  
  
"Then let's get busy in ours." Said Johnny with a smirk.  
  
Wild-Roze: Ooookay...that's done, oookies review plz . Soon off to the tournament 


	22. 22 pregnant or not?

DarkAvelon: Next Chappie Thanks for the reviews   
  
Disclaimer we don't own beyblade, we own our OC's and plot capesh?

* * *

Riley woke up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her slim body. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. Johnny was still asleep as she changed into some jeans and a West 49 sweatshirt. Riley walked out of her room and opened Atlas's door and stared as she saw Kai and Atlas making out, lucky for her they hadn't started stripping yet.  
  
"Ahem!" Riley said trying to get their attention.   
  
"Fuck off." Kai growled.  
  
"Fuck on, you'll get better results." Riley smirked.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do." Kai growled.  
  
"Tas." Riley said ignoring Kai.  
  
"Yes?" Atlas asked impatiently.  
  
"We need to make plans." Riley said.  
  
"Can it wait?" Atlas asked.  
  
"No." Riley said.  
  
"Fine." Atlas said she gently pushed Kai off her.  
  
"Thank you." Riley said.  
  
"You're ditching me for her?" Kai asked in disbelief.  
  
"You better believe it." Riley shot sticking her tongue out at Kai.  
  
The two girls walked out of Atlas's room and up a floor to Atlas's study. It used to be her grandfather's. Atlas sat down behind the desk, while Riley sat down on the oak desk.  
  
"We need to make plans for Canada." Riley said.  
  
"Do we?" Atlas asked. "All we really need are tickets there right?"  
  
"I suppose, but I haven't been home since like last June, my mom's gone, step dad's in jail." Riley said.  
  
"Ya I know." Tas said. "So what do you propose?"  
  
"Go early, take care of the house, and then before the tournament let's go to Banff and go to a nice hot spring and relax." Riley said.  
  
"Looks like you've put some thought into it." Atlas teased.  
  
"Suppose." Riley said. "Or if we're too lazy to clean everything up we can always stay at Alex's house."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean with Johnny and all, you saw how he reacted with Matt." Atlas smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll behave if not, I'll do something about it." Riley said.  
  
"Great, then I'll get the tickets and we leave for Canada in a week." Atlas smirked.   
  
She began walking to the door.  
  
Riley quickly grabbed Atlas's arm to stop her from leaving, she swiftly turned around and sent her friend a questioning look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Atlas asked.  
  
"I-I, m-my period... it skipped this month..." Riley said nervously.  
  
"W-well maybe it just…. I don't know, but you can't be..." Atlas said.  
  
"What if I am?" Riley asked. "I can't get pregnant; I don't know how to take care of kids."  
  
"What are you taking about, remember you dragged me to some preschool to take care of kids for a week, you did fine." Atlas said.  
  
"They were 5 years old at the least." Riley said. "I don't know how to take care of a baby."  
  
"Common, you've took CAPP when you were in school." Atlas said.  
  
"Actually, I took it out to fit in a third science." Riley said. "And besides, I have like no fat on me."  
  
"So?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Hello, you need fat if you don't, you'll like have miscarriages and death during child birth and stuff." Riley said freaking out.  
  
"Riley calm down, what are the chances that you're pregnant? You guys used protection and birth control pills right?" Atlas asked. "Right?"  
  
Riley stared at Atlas trying to remember, or think of an excuse so she wouldn't look stupid.  
  
"Maybe..." She replied weakly.  
  
"You have to tell Johnny." Atlas said.  
  
"NO!" Riley said firmly. "There is no way I'm gonna tell him, like you said what are the chances right?"  
  
"Let's just go to a hospital or you can try a pregnancy test." Atlas said.  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
"Did you use protection with Alex?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Riley said uneasily.  
  
"Oh my God! You must be the stupidest person on earth! Ever heard of a little thing called STD's? (Sexually transmitted Disease)" Atlas snapped.  
  
"Well sorry for asking for your help!" Riley snarled back.  
  
Riley stomped out of the room, Atlas stood there in aggravation, she couldn't believe Riley was stupid enough not to use protection, mind you….she couldn't remember using protection the first time she went with Kai…but she wasn't that stupid, she was sure she would have done.  
  
Riley angrily ran out of the mansion and jumped into her car. She sat in her car seat for a few minutes. She wondered what would happen if she really was pregnant, she hoped it wouldn't be anything bad. Riley started her car and began driving away.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Atlas slowly walked back to her room, Kai wasn't there, but she wasn't in the mood anymore. She sat down on her bed and looked up at her newly painted terracotta ceiling. Johnny and Kai walked into Atlas's room both holding a can of pop.  
  
"Hey Atlas do you know where Riley went?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No." Atlas replied dully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Atlas sighed.  
  
"Seriously what's wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"I can't tell you cuzz' you'll tell him." Atlas said pointing at Johnny.  
  
"What can't I know?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Nothing." Atlas said shrugging them off.  
  
Riley was sitting at a bar with her head resting in her hands; she was boredly staring into the tv that was hanging down from the ceiling. There was a rugby game on, Riley sighed she really missed Canada, sure Scotland was somewhat similar but it just wasn't the same.  
  
"Would you like anything?" A Scottish teenager asked from behind the bar.  
  
"I'll have um... juice." Riley said unenthusiastically.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Alright."  
  
Riley ran her fingers through her hair, she felt so stressed, she hadn't felt this depressed since her and Alex broke up, but even then it wasn't this bad. She wanted Alex to call, she needed to talk to someone that understood her. She had never really thought about the consequences of sex until now.  
  
"Here you go." He said giving her a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said taking a small sip.  
  
::Mistress if you want to talk to Alex so bad just call him.:: Shadow said.  
  
::Should I?:: Riley asked.  
  
::Why not mistress? Besides it's better than going into depression.:: Shadow consulted.  
  
"Alright." Riley muttered she drank her juice, left some cash and walked into her car.  
  
She took a seat in her car and picked up her cell phone, she quickly dialed Alex's number and waited as it rung.  
  
"Alex..." Riley said.  
  
"Ya Rev's?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Riley said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! YOU THINK YOU'RE PREGNANT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU FUCK HIM! NOW LOOK AT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED, I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Uh... but I'm not sure." Riley said.  
  
"You better not be." Alex warned.  
  
"And why's that?" Riley asked.  
  
"Because, I haven't approved of whoever got you pregnant." Alex said.  
  
"I think I liked you better as a boy friend then a friend." Riley said, not liking his new over protectiveness.  
  
"I know." Alex said.  
  
"I'm coming next week." Riley said.  
  
"Good, I can't wait, you crashing at my place?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, cuzz I'm bringing 3 friends." Riley said.  
  
"Tournament huh?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yup." Riley said.  
  
"Well I think you guys can all crash at my place if you guys share rooms." Alex said.  
  
"That's cool, or you guys can be great friends and clean my place up for our arrival." Riley hinted.  
  
"Actually I went to your house recently; it's pretty clean not a speck of dust." Alex said.  
  
"Seriously?" Riley asked. "How the hell did you get into my house?"  
  
"You gave me your keys." Alex said. "And ya seriously."  
  
"Sweet, well I'm out." Riley said.  
  
"Bye, and when I see him I'm gonna give him a good pounding." Alex warned.  
  
"You do that, bye." Riley said hanging up.  
  
Riley sighed, it was getting dark already. She decided to head back, but there was no way she'd tell Johnny, he didn't need to know yet.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Johnny and Kai we're sitting into the living room, with the tv on. They boredly stared into the tv. They were absolutely bored; Atlas was in her room, she hadn't moved an inch. Therefore Kai was forced to do basically nothing. Johnny was still waiting for Riley to come home.  
  
"What do you think they were talking about that made them both mad?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I dunno." Kai shrugged.  
  
"Common Kai." Johnny said.  
  
"I don't know but when Riley comes she better tell me." Kai said threateningly.  
  
Johnny shot Kai a glare, and crossed his arms. They heard a car pull up on the driveway. The two boys jumped up from their seats and ran to the door. Riley walked in and closed the door, she didn't look very happy; she didn't even acknowledge the two guys whom were waiting patiently for an explanation.  
  
"Good night." Riley said and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"What pissed Atlas off so much?" Kai demanded.  
  
Riley ignored him and continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been?" Johnny asked.  
  
"In my car." Riley said not turning around.  
  
Johnny shrugged and began walking up the stairs behind Riley. To Johnny's dismay she didn't walk into her room but walked into Atlas's room.  
  
"I'm back." She replied dully.  
  
"Where've you been?" Atlas asked.  
  
"The bar." Riley said.  
  
"You know you shouldn't drink." Atlas said.  
  
"Why not?" Johnny asked walking into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." The girls said harshly.  
  
"Ok, ok." Johnny said going to His and Riley's room.  
  
Kai soon walked in and glared at Riley wondering what she was doing there.  
  
"Kai go sleep in the room diagonal from mine, Riley and I have to talk." Atlas said. "Please Kai?"  
  
"Fine." Kai growled walking out of his room.  
  
The girls changed into pajamas and sat down on the bed, they sat in a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." Atlas said. "For calling you stupid."  
  
"No it's ok, I guess it is kinda stupid to have sex and not think of the consequences." Riley said.  
  
"Guess what I have." Atlas said.  
  
"A pregnancy test..." Riley guessed.  
  
"Yup." Atlas said.  
  
"Alright I'll take it, hm, why don't you take one too? Heh, just to be on the safe side." Riley said, winking at her friend. Atlas laughed and agreed she knew she wasn't pregnant, so it would just be for fun.  
  
She opened the package and went to the washroom and brought out a strip of paper a moment later, while Atlas had done the same in the washroom across the hall.  
  
"How long are we supposed to wait?" Riley asked.  
  
"Hm... It says-" Atlas said looking at the two strips of paper.

* * *

DarkAvelon: Muhahaha a Cliff hanger! Is Riley really pregnant? What about Atlas? Or   
  
maybe they both are, but don't worry you'll find out in the next chappie. 


	23. 23 Tests

Wild-Roze: Oooookay, here u ppl go, thankz for reviewin and stuff :)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:  
  
"We have to wait five minuets," Atlas said, reading from the packet, they had placed the tests on the table beside them. She looked up at her friend who was chewing nervously on a nail. "Riley, stop worrying, it'll be what it'll be, which is going to be negative anyway, so I don't get in a stress about it." She sighed.  
  
"But what if I am? What am I going to do ?!" Riley said, "I can't tell Johnny, I wouldn't know how, and if I tell Alex he'll ring Johnny's neck when we go to the tournament..."  
  
"Slow down, just shut up and wait for the result." Atlas said calmly, "Even if you are pregnant its no biggie, you can get an abortion."  
  
"No! I couldn't do that! If I was pregnant, I really don't think I could ever have my baby killed!" Riley said indignantly. "Besides...." She said, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad I mean..."  
  
"Your saying that you want it ?!" Said Atlas facing her friend.  
  
"Well....Hey I dunno okay? Its gonna be negative anyway." She said.  
  
"Look, in the early stages you can't really call it a baby yet...I mean, it would only have been conceived for a few weeks, if you are pregnant....which you won't be, you have to get an abortion." Atlas said.  
  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Atlas did the first thing she could think of which was to grab the tests and jam them under the pillow. Riley winced, Atlas had TOUCHED hers too! She didn't look too happy about it, and Riley knew her friend would spend about half an hour washing her hand.  
  
Kai opened the door, and saw the two girls looking very guilty, sitting on the bed staring at him.  
  
"What are you two doing?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." They said together, blatantly lying.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he said again.  
  
Atlas raised an eye brow.  
  
"We're talking about periods and how irritating and messy they are." She said.  
  
Kai winced, and without a word turned and shut the door. Riley sniggered, and Atlas smirked.  
  
"Good, they'll leave us alone for roughly a week now." She said, "Ok, the tests should be ready." She tossed the pillow off the bed and grabbed hers, and Riley did the same.  
  
The dark haired girl grinned and sighed in relief.  
  
"Hah! Atlas you were right! Its negative!" She said flopping back onto the bed.  
  
She waited for her friend to respond....when she didn't she looked at her.  
  
"Tas, what up?" she said seeing her friends pale face.  
  
"M-mines, positive..."She breathed.  
  
Riley blinked and sat up.  
  
"Your joking, right?" she said.  
  
Atlas shook her head, and showed her friend.  
  
"See! It says I'm pregnant!" She said, getting panicky.  
  
"Tas...whoa, calm down. Its alright, you said yourself, just get an abortion."  
  
Atlas paused and sighed.  
  
"You know....I think your right....I don't think I could kill my baby either." She said sadly.  
  
"Look, you can't tell just from a cheap little test from the clinic, cummon, we are gonna go to the hospital and get you checked out. I can get something to help regulate my periods at the same time." Riley said. Atlas nodded and followed her friend out to her car, ignoring Johnny's;  
  
"Where are you off to then?"  
  
Riley drove speedily to the hospital, jumping a few red lights, so they arrived there quickly. While they waited to be seen, Atlas paced nervously, watched by Riley, who eventually snapped.  
  
"Gah, stop doing that, just come and sit down!" She demanded.  
  
"I can't help it." Atlas retorted.  
  
"Geese, since when do you get so wound up about stuff, you normally play it cool."  
  
"Since I found I might be pregnant." She said.  
  
"Ms. Hiromi, and Ms. Clyde, please." Said a young nurse.  
  
The two instantly silenced their minor brawl and followed her.  
  
"Ms. Clyde, over there is Doctor Philips, he'll be seeing to you."  
  
She glanced over to see a tall muscled guy with black hair and a nice ass.  
  
"A...guy?" She said, not really wanting to talk about women's things with a man. The young nurse laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's gay." She said he obviously heard her because he waved and winked.  
  
"Ohh." Riley said, relaxing, she left Atlas and went over to him.  
  
"And, Ms. Hiromi, I'm going to be dealing with you, this way."  
  
Atlas followed her into a small office-like-lab, and sat down.  
  
"Right," The nurse said reading the synopsis. "So, you think you might be pregnant, but your not sure. Ok then, just lie down on the bed and We'll check to see if you have a baby."  
  
"Is it 100% Accurate?" Atlas asked, worried as she lay on the plastic bed.  
  
"Most of the time, don't worry. If you were far enough into a pregnancy for a shelf bought pregnancy test to work, then there should be no problems here." She said reassuringly. "But our scanners can only pick up forms that have been there for over three weeks."  
  
:!:! Roughly half an hour later:!:!:  
  
Atlas waited in the waiting room for Riley. When she saw her she grinned.  
  
"Its ok, I'm clear, she told me that the test was wrong it was just a fluke, I'm not pregnant!" She cried, hugging her friend and sounding delighted. Then pulled away when Riley didn't hug back.  
  
"It wasn't a fluke." Riley said quietly.  
  
Atlas gasped.  
  
"Oh my god....you mean.."  
  
"Yeah.....I'm either going to have an abortion, or a baby." She said.  
  
"Are you serious..." Atlas asked staring at her friend. "You have to tell Johnny."  
  
"No way!" Riley said backing away from Atlas.  
  
Atlas decided to drop the subject until later, she was actually being calmer than she thought Riley would act. Normally she would be screaming her head off or gone into some state of uncontrollable sobbing.  
  
As the two drove home, Atlas had a nagging question that she had to ask.  
  
"Riley, how are you going to tell Johnny?"  
  
"I'm not going to, not yet anyway. I'll wait till after the tournament, or I might just get an abortion and he'll never know."  
  
Atlas shook her head.  
  
"Riley, you can't do that! He has a right to know, he might want it." She said.  
  
"But, he might not." Riley said.  
  
There was a long silence, which was finally broken by Atlas.  
  
"You....you, want this baby, don't you." She said it more as a fact than a question.  
  
".......yeah." Riley murmured.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
"Where did the girls go?" Kai asked walking into the living room where Johnny was.  
  
"I dunno, they just took off." He shrugged.  
  
Kai cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well the last thing they said to me was something about their periods and then I took off." Kai said.  
  
Johnny chuckled.  
  
"Well it probably isn't anything big so don't worry." Johnny reassured.  
  
"Ya." Kai smirked, he couldn't really imagine either of those two girls being pregnant. He chuckled at the thought of Atlas or Riley trying to be a mother.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: I know its really short ppl, but there u go, I have an excuse, my new job is hard and tiring, so there heh heh heh. Ok, review 


	24. 24 Oh Canada! Our home and native land

DarkAvelon: Well hope yall enjoy this chappie, its kinda stupid but ya...  
  
Disclaimer: Our Characters, our plot, my Johnny, rozes kai, my alex, my dream house, and my country, and my ya... hm... anyways ya  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Riley and Atlas walked back into the large mansion. The boys rushed to the door wondering why they had suddenly run off. The girls put on fake grins and walked over to their guy.  
  
"Hope you guys are packed, were leaving tomorrow morning." Riley said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well goodnight." Atlas said yawning.  
  
"Ya me too." Riley said.  
  
The girls gave Johnny and Kai and quick peck on the cheek before running up three flights of stairs.  
  
"What's up with them?" Kai growled.  
  
"Dunno." Johnny said. "Probably PMS."  
Kai shrugged. They walked up the stairs to get to bed. Johnny walked into the room and saw Riley standing in front of the mirror; she turned around as Johnny entered.  
  
"Do I look fat?" Riley asked.  
  
"No... You look great." Johnny said.  
  
Riley jumped up on the bed; she looked as if she was in deep thought. Johnny crawled onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
She turned to face him with a happy smile.  
  
"Have you thought about getting married?" Riley asked.  
  
"Uh..." Johnny murmured wondering what to say.  
  
"And having kids..." Riley continued.  
  
"Hold on, let's talk about marriage before going into the kids." Johnny said, anyone could tell he was trying to avoid both subjects.  
  
Riley sighed and turned off the lights; she was tired and wanted to get to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Johnny asked in the dark.  
  
"Ya I'm fine." Riley said.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Atlas and Kai were cuddled in their bed, Kai knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. And when Kai didn't know something he got pissed and needs to find out what.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Say please and I'll think about it." Atlas said a little colder than she intended.  
  
"Tell me! I know something's wrong." Kai said.  
  
"I told you I can't tell you." Atlas said.  
  
"Atlas tell me now, or I'll go over to Riley and demanded that she tells me." Kai growled.  
  
"You're getting worked up over nothing." Atlas said. "It doesn't concern you."  
"Well if it has something to do with you then it does." Kai said.  
  
"Well it's nothing to do with me either." Atlas said.  
  
"Then what's up with your mood?" Kai asked.  
  
"Will you tell Johnny?" Atlas asked.  
  
"No... Why would I?" Kai asked cluelessly.  
  
"Fine, Riley's pregnant." Atlas said.  
  
Kai stared at Atlas wondering if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Did you just say that Riley's pregnant?" Kai asked. "With Johnny's kid?"  
  
"Now you can't tell anyone!" Atlas said.  
  
"But Joh-"

"She'll tell him herself." Atlas said in a final tone. "When she is ready."  
  
Kai dropped the subject, he couldn't believe it. "Can't she have an abortion?"  
  
"Would you want me to have an abortion if I was the one who was pregnant?" She asked him.  
  
"Uhh, well...I dunno..." He said.  
  
Atlas glared at Kai and then wrapped the blanket around herself.  
  
!:!:!:!:On the airplane:!:!:!:!:!  
  
The four friends were sitting in first class of Canada Airlines. They were watching the Lord of the Rings, Return of the King. Kai kept sending Riley glances; he needed to talk to her about Johnny. Riley was cuddling with Johnny while they were watching the movie, she sobbed at the sad parts that made her cry. The boys sent Atlas a questioning glance every time she broke down into tears.  
  
"She loves this movie, she um... ya." Atlas said trying to explain.  
  
"Are we their yet?" Johnny asked when the movie ended.  
  
"No, we just got on the plane 3 hours ago, there's still like 9 hours left I think." Riley said.  
  
!:! One hour later!:!  
  
"Are we there yet?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No."  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
The four friends finally got off the plane. They walked down the long hall to get off the plane, and then through the airport and went down the waterfall stairs and then got their baggage. They walked to the food court in front of the native Orca carving and waited patiently for their ride.  
  
Riley looked around the large and beautiful airport, her eyes landed on a blonde haired blue eyed 19 year old. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie with west 49 in bold red letters.  
  
Riley ran over to him, ditching her other friends. They hugged each other as Alex began swinging her around.  
  
Just then the blonde spotted Riley's friends and immediately dropped her and walked over to the group three foreigners. Johnny and Alex stared at each other for a few moments. Riley ran over to the group and stared at the two teens.  
  
"Johnny?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alex?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No way!" They both said giving each other a one arm hug.  
  
"What's going on?" Riley asked. "And why did you have to drop me on my ass like that?" she glared at Alex.  
  
"This is my cousin!" They replied.  
  
Riley stared at them in disbelief. Kai and Atlas began laughing. Johnny slung his arm around Riley's shoulder and grabbed their bags. They headed out to the parking lot. They got into Alex's truck.  
  
After a 40 minute drive they parked in front of a medium sized house. It had gravel along the pathway and grass growing between the cracks of the old pavement, there was a Honda Civic parked in the driveway. Alex helped them unload their stuff into Riley's house.  
  
They walked into the house, Riley smirked Alex hadn't lied the house was fairly clean. Riley led Kai and Atlas to the room that they were staying in, and then dropped hers and Johnny's stuff in her room.  
  
Riley walked around the house and into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator.   
  
It was full of pepsi, beer, microwave able food, and ice. She walked into the living room where the rest were, hanging above the fire place was a shot gun that was fully loaded with the safety on.  
  
"Alex just a quick question." Riley said.  
  
"Ya?" Alex asked.  
  
"Have you been living here or something?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nope, my brother and his girlfriend have." Alex smirked.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Riley said.  
  
"Ya they moved into a condo, downtown." Alex said.  
  
"Ok." Riley said. "Well you guys can go and hang out at Alex's place for a while we gotta go do something."  
  
"Fine." Alex said. "Common."  
  
The guys quickly emptied out of the house, and drove off to Alex's house. Riley led Atlas into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, Atlas looked inside and smirked.  
  
"Healthy huh?" Riley sniggered.  
  
"Oh ya." Atlas smirked.  
  
"Ya, so first thing shopping, and then we can go have dinner at Alex's." Riley said.  
  
"Great." Atlas smirked. "Did you know Johnny and Alex were related?"  
  
"I had no idea!" Riley said. "I still can't believe it."  
  
"I know it's so... ironic." Atlas said.  
  
¡°I know it¡¯s insane.¡± Riley said.  
  
The girls got into the Honda Civic and began driving to Safeway. The girls quickly began shopping for accessories, and food.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
The guys arrived at Alex's house; it was fairly large with three floors, not a mansion though. The front yard had a new driveway, a blossoming cherry tree, and lush green grass. They walked into the house; it had a spiral staircase leading to the third floor, and down to the basement.  
  
"I'm back!" Alex said.  
  
"Aunt Mary's home huh?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Ya." Alex said.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked.  
  
"My mom." Alex said leading them to the kitchen.  
  
A woman around her mid 40's was in the kitchen cooking. She had short blonde hair and was fairly tall. She smiled and immediately hugged Johnny.  
  
"Jonathan! How are you dear?" She asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm good, and you?" He asked hugging her back.  
  
'I'm very good too, and who's this?" She asked friendly.  
  
"This is my friend Kai." Johnny said.  
  
"Well nice to meet you." She said hugging him as well.  
  
Kai awkwardly hugged her back. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Now where's Riley?" She asked, releasing Kai.  
  
Alex shrugged. "She went somewhere with Atlas."  
  
"You kids should stay here." Aunt Mary said disapprovingly.  
  
"Well Riley's pretty independent, you know mom." Alex said. "You guys wanna drink?"  
  
"Nah." They replied.  
  
"Common." Alex said leading them down the stairs to the basement.  
  
The basement was large with a home theatre system and surround sound. It was very cool, in the corner there was a door to the bathroom, and you could see outside to the backyard. It had a large pool and a hot tub.  
  
"So how's Scotland?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's well... Scotland." Johnny said.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Riley and Atlas packed the refrigerator with the food they had bought. They had taken out the beer and pop and put them in a plastic bag, to take over to Alex's house.  
  
"So, about Johnny, when are you going to tell him?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Well, I tried hinting, it didn't work very well." Riley said.  
  
"What did you do exactly?" Atlas asked  
  
"I asked him what he though about marriage and kids." Riley said.  
  
Atlas rolled her eyes, "Stupid idea."  
  
"Oh thanks." Riley said sarcastically. "Let's go I'm hungry."

"Fine, but you have to tell him soon." Atlas said.  
  
"Ya I know, but I can wait until at least the end of the tournament right?" Riley asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, depends if he notices by then." Atlas smirked.  
  
They quickly arrived at Alex's house considering it was only 2 blocks away. They walked into the house and immediately to the kitchen where delicious smells were wafting out of. Alex's mom was cooking over the stove and smiled and walked over to the girls.  
  
"Riley!" She said giving her a big hug. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too." Riley said happily. "And this is Atlas."  
  
"Why hello." She said hugging her too.  
  
"Hi." Atlas said shortly, hugging her back.  
  
"Well dinner will be ready soon, the boys are downstairs." Mrs. Smith said getting back to cooking.  
  
"Need help?" Riley offered.  
  
"I'm fine." She said shooing them out.  
  
The girls sighed and walked downstairs to the basement and saw the guys drinking pop and watching Troy. The girls walked over to the couch and sat down with their guys.  
  
"Ooohhh, Brad Pitt," Riley said.  
  
"Everyone shut up so we can watch." Snapped Atlas, the two girls gluing their eyes to the screen.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
DarkAvelon: Hope you liked it now be nice ppl and review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	25. 25 How about, NO

Wild-Roze: Ok thanku to the reviewers huggles reviewers Oooookay, anyway, lets be getting on, and btw, Atlas's archery thing happened wen she was in hospital and not able to remember stuff.....so that kinda didn't happen, heh, soz, R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Alex had decided to go round and stay at Riley's house that night, the sofa in the living room pulled out into a bed.  
  
It was almost the middle of the night and he was woken as a light flickered on dimly in the kitchen. Blearily he sat up, and saw Riley's outline, so he got up and followed her in.  
  
"It's a bit late for a midnight feast isn't it?" he asked from behind her. Riley jumped and turned away from the fridge and shut it guiltily.  
  
"Hey baby, I was just getting a snack, that's all." She told him. He nodded knowingly and opened the freezer.  
  
"If there is one thing I know about you, is that when you can't sleep there is something bugging you. When there is something bugging you, you need to talk about it, and when you need to talk about it, the best remedy is....ice cream!" He said triumphantly, pulling a big tub of chocolate flavour out. She smiled at him.  
  
The two sat together, each with a spoon over the vast tub.  
  
"Well?" Asked the blonde.  
  
Riley sighed. Perhaps it was ok to tell him; after all he was Johnny's cousin, so he might not pound him into the ground.  
  
"Alright, there is no point in avoiding the question or anything, so I might as well just tell you plainly....I'm pregnant....Johnny's the father." She said quietly, quickly jamming some ice cream into her mouth.  
  
Alex stared at her in shock....whatever he had been expecting it definitely wasn't that. After a second he managed to regain the gift of speech.  
  
"What ?!" He hissed.  
  
"You know what I said, I'm not repeating myself." She said.  
  
"Riley, you have to get an abortion, your way too young to have a kid." He said.  
  
"And does Johnny know?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet." She said.  
  
"Revs you dumb ass, why didn't you use protection?" He said.  
  
"Well....you know Alex....sometimes you just don't think of it." She said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Are you going to keep it?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know yet...Alex...you can't tell Johnny, ok?" She said pleadingly. He sighed and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Please?" She begged.  
  
"Alright..." he said with an exasperated growl. She smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him.  
  
"Thanks baby, you've always been there when I need to talk to someone." She said, before turning and going back to bed. Alex sighed and put away the half eaten tub of ice cream and went to try and get some sleep.  
  
Riley slid into bed and tugged on one of the Scott's arms so it was draped around her. She looked at his face, there was a slight scowl there, but then, there always was, and it was kind of cute anyway. She smiled and kissed him before snuggling into the warmth of his body and drifting off into oblivion.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!::!:!:!:!!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Atlas slowly opened her eyes, but as soon as consciousness came she felt unbelievably queasy, she groaned and got out of bed, waking Kai, and went to throw up in the bathroom. Sitting up, the shirtless Kai wondered what was wrong, so he got up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Map, you 'k?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah....I guess I'm just not used to such rich cooking, I normally eat fast food, it's the first time in ages I've had a proper home cooked meal like the one Mary cooked us last night....I guess my stomach just couldn't handle it." She said.  
  
"Hn, nice." Murmured Kai in distaste, although he waited for her until she emerged.  
  
Together, the two went into the kitchen, where the other three were eating pancakes.  
  
"Hey Tas, you look a bit pale." Riley said to her friend. "Want some food."  
  
The white haired teen shook her head in response.  
  
"So, when does this tournament actually start?" Asked Johnny, "Are we gonna have any time to train?"  
  
"We should do, I mean the first rounds are next week." Riley said.  
  
"Hey Johnny, do you reckon anyone from our old teams will be there?" Asked Kai.  
  
The Scot smirked.  
  
"I hope so, I wouldn't mind seeing those guys again." He said. Kai nodded, he hadn't seen his old team for years, it would be interesting to see how much they had changed.  
  
Atlas sighed, she wondered if there would be any of her old friends at the tournament. She smirked, it probably wouldn't be that long until Riley ran into Amber, she would have to remember to be there to see the fun, a cat fight was inevitable. She turned her attention to what Kai was saying.  
  
"For this tournament, we should probably try and get a technician, we four can make a team, I'll blade with Tas, and you two can go together....but we need someone who can analyse the opponents blades." He said.  
  
"Well, I could do that if you liked." Alex offered. Riley grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Alex has always preferred taking blades apart to actually using them." She said.  
  
Kai shrugged.  
  
"Ok then, well it looks like we have our team, so lets get training."  
  
"Wait." Said Atlas, "We need to elect a team captain."  
  
Both Johnny and Alex shook their heads.  
  
"Nah," Said the Scot, "I don't want the responsibility."  
  
"And I just can't be bothered." Said the blonde.  
  
"Power goes to my head." Riley chuckled.  
  
"Well I guess its Kai then." Atlas said. He slid a glance at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You know the last team I was captain of hated me because I made them train so hard, sure you can handle it Map?" He said scathingly.  
  
She scowled and prodded his chest to emphasise her words.  
  
"Believe it, prepare to have circles run around you Scarf Boy!" She snarled.  
  
The four got their things and headed to the park, where, according to Riley, there was a descent sized beydish.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
At the park, Riley and Atlas faced each other over the dish, each ready to release their blades. Atlas smirked; it had been a while since her and her friend had battled, so she was unsure about who would win.  
  
Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, completely throwing her concentration. She spun around.  
  
"What?!" She snapped, glaring at the boy with dark blue hair in a ponytail and a red cap.  
  
"Yeah, how long are you gonna be? We wanted to blade." He said. Something about the way he spoke, seeming so full of himself, just irritated her.  
  
"Look, we're trying to train here, so we're gonna be a while, so get lost!" She snarled, turning back around.  
  
"Train? Hah! Tell you what, battle me, and if I win, me and my pals get to use the dish." He said, gesturing over to three other boys.  
  
Atlas growled and turned back to face him.  
  
"How about no! Now fuck off!" She snapped.  
  
"Tyson?" Another voice interrupted. Atlas was surprised to see it was Kai who spoke. The boy looked up, and his eyes rested on Kai.  
  
"Kai!" he yelled joyfully, running up and clasping his hand and shaking it vigorously. By now, Riley had come around the dish and was standing with Johnny and Alex watching the proceedings.  
  
The Scotsman grinned.  
  
"Hey Tyson, long time no see."  
  
"You know him too?" Asked Atlas.  
  
"Hey guys, come over here!" Yelled Tyson, soon the other three members of the Bladebreakers team had surrounded them; Max Kenny and Ray. Atlas, Riley and Alex stood to the side as Johnny and Kai were greeted. Atlas scowled.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is happening?!" She yelled walked up to Kai, "Who are these guys?"  
  
He smirked. "My old team. Guys, this is Atlas." He said, sliding his arm around her waist. "That's Riley and Alex."  
  
When Tyson tried to shake Atlas' hand, she merely glared at him in a way that said:  
  
'if you think I'm going to touch you then your thicker than you look.'  
  
So old friends were met and new ones were made....sort of, Atlas continually glared at Tyson. Training was abandoned for that day, and, much to Atlas' distaste, Riley invited them back to her house.  
  
As they walked back, Tyson nudged Kai in the side.  
  
"God, I can see why you like her, she's almost exactly like you." He said, "I bet you two got along great when you first met." He said.  
  
Kai watched as Atlas strode along with Riley, and a girl called Hillary who had joined them later, and appeared to be a friend of Tyson's. He smirked, remembering their meeting.  
  
"Nope," He stated, "She was a total bitch, heh, she still is." With that he caught up with her and walked next to her, leaving a confused Tyson.  
  
Suddenly teenager around their age ran over to the group and tackled Riley, and put her in a tight bear hug. He was wearing a green muscle shirt with baggy pants, he had blonde hair spiked up and blue eyes like Tala's. Alex smirked and walked over to the guy.  
  
"Hey Terence ready for the tournament?" Alex asked.  
  
"You bet." He replied letting go of Riley.  
  
"Hey Terry!" Riley said hugging him. "Where's Kit?"  
  
"She's um... good question..." Terence said.  
  
"She's your girlfriend and you don't know where she is?" Riley asked.  
  
"Uh, she's in um... university in um... Montreal!" Terence said.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, um you guys this is Terence, Terence that's, the guys."  
  
"Hey." They all said.  
  
Johnny glared at Terence disliking how close he was with Riley. He decided it wasn't a good time to get jealous he would vent about it to Alex later.  
  
Together the eleven teens made their way back to Riley's small house. Atlas growled, as Tyson's loud and annoying voice constantly jabbered on.  
  
"Tonight is going to be a long night." She snarled at Kai  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Not necessarily, I know one way us two can have some fun...and time flies when your having fun." He said, his voice a low growl so only she could hear it.  
  
She smiled, but didn't say a word.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Oooookay, short and pointless...That's how I like mah chappies! Heh, over to an authoress with talent, take it away Chris. Bai, R&R 


	26. 26 'ABOOT' 'EH'

DarkAvelon: Haha!! Does Riley know every blonde on the planet... she could... lol, well she hasn't met Enrique :P  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:! "

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ONLY A DOUBLES TOURNAMENT?" Riley snarled at the phone.  
  
The eleven people were crammed in the small living room; some were engulfed in fear, of the angry brunette.  
  
"WELL FUCK THE RULES!" She growled.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Riley hung up, she didn't look as harmless as she did this morning, now she was just plain scary. She calmly walked over to her seat and sat down. Kai had an amused look on his face, while Alex, Terence, and even Atlas looked scared, not very but cautious.  
  
"What was that about Clyde?" Kai sneered.  
  
Riley took a deep breath before she answered. "Well, it's not a team tournament, it's a doubles tournament."  
  
"That's what you were shouting at the poor guy for?" Tyson choked.  
  
Riley shot him a glared and then nodded.  
  
"Well if that's the case, I think it should be me and Riley." Atlas said.  
  
"Fine I'll be with Johnny." Kai growled, he wanted to be with Atlas but she had made her mind.  
  
"Terence you up for it?" Alex asked.  
  
"No shit, signed up 2 months ago." Terence replied.  
  
"Hey Johnny, your girl's scary when she's mad." Tyson said.  
  
Johnny smirked.  
  
Atlas suddenly felt sick again and ran up to the bathroom upstairs, Riley watched Atlas go wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What was that _'aboot'_, _'eh'_?" Tyson joked trying to act Canadian.  
  
Terence and Alex rolled there eyes, they were too used to this for it to be funny, it was actually kinda sickening.  
  
Riley ran up the stairs following Atlas into the bathroom, she had left the door wide open.  
  
"Tas what's wrong?" Riley asked uneasily.  
  
"I dunno, I felt sick last night." Atlas said. "I figured it was just Mary's cooking."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, there's no way it was the cooking." Riley said.  
  
Suddenly something clicked in Riley's mind, that made her stare at Atlas in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Atlas asked.  
  
"There's no way, you can't be..." Riley said.  
  
"Can't be what?" Atlas asked.  
  
"You're... You can't be pregnant." Riley said.  
  
"WHAT!" Atlas asked. "No...I...I just went for that test at the hospital about a week ago...."  
  
Riley ran out of the bathroom and went to her room and went searching for a pregnancy test she had stashed away in her room somewhere. She grabbed the package and ran back to the bathroom and gave it to Atlas, and left the room to wait.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Johnny and Alex went downstairs to 'talk', actually Johnny needed to vent and let out some stress.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"Who's that Terence guy?" Johnny growled.  
  
"Oh, he's one of Riley's best friends." Alex said.  
  
"Are they always so friendly?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes, and you shouldn't be so jealous or Riley will dump you, she likes being free to do what she wants." Alex said.  
  
"I can't believe you went out with her." Johnny glared.  
  
"You can't blame me, we grew up together." Alex said defending himself.  
  
"She ditched Matt, her boyfriend, for you at the prom!" Johnny growled "What if she ditches me for you?"  
  
"She wouldn't fucking do that!" Alex snarled.  
  
"And why the hell not!" Johnny demanded.  
  
"She's not gonna leave the father of her child!" Alex growled. "Oh crap..."  
  
"What?" Johnny asked wondering if he had heard Alex right.  
  
"I guess you have a right to know..." Alex murmured. "She pregnant... With your kid..."  
  
Johnny stared at Alex in disbelief; there was just no way that was possible. He began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Johnny, don't do anything stupid." Alex said. "And if I were you I wouldn't tell her today, she's not in a very good mood, she'll snap at you, literally."  
  
Johnny emitted a growl before leaving, he needed some air. He wondered why she hadn't told him as he exited the house and began walking around the block.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Atlas walked out of the bathroom, she looked as if she was going to cry. Riley hugged Atlas knowingly.  
  
"It's ok Tas, remember the test was wrong with you last time, we can get it checked at the hospital." Riley said.  
  
Atlas slowly nodded, they walked downstairs and got into Riley's Honda civic. They ignored the other's who were wondering where they were going. They arrived at the hospital at around 8 and were waiting to be called in.  
  
"Ms. Hiromi, I'll be seeing you know." A female doctor said.  
  
Atlas walked into one of the rooms while Riley waited in the lobby. She sighed, she couldn't believe Atlas was pregnant too, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
About an hour later Atlas walked back out, her face expression hadn't changed must, if at all. Riley hugged her tightly.  
  
"It'll be ok Tas." Riley assured.  
  
"Thanks." Atlas managed to say.  
  
The girls slowly walked out of the hospital, the parking lot was filled so they had parked behind an alley. They both walked silently.  
  
"Well, at least were going through this together." Riley said.  
  
"Ya..." Atlas muttered.  
  
"I know a way to make this fun." Riley said.  
  
"Oh really?" Atlas said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, we can go pick out names tomorrow." Riley smirked.  
  
Atlas thought about it for a second before a grin broke out on her face. "OK!"  
  
"Ha! Well... I guess it isn't so bad except for..." Riley began.  
  
"What?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Telling the guys..."  
  
"Oh ya." Atlas said.  
  
Riley stopped walking, they were almost out of the dark alley, she felt someone watching her. She felt a shiver go down her spine, Atlas turned around wondering what was wrong.  
  
Suddenly they heard a cold laughter from the dark alley. The girls turned to see two guys walking towards them. Riley began backing away to where Atlas was, she grabbed the keys to her car and gave it to Atlas.  
  
"Hey Riley, long time no see." The blonde, Clark sniggered as he advanced on them.  
  
"Remember us?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Damian." Riley glared darkly. "Tas get outta here now."  
  
"What! You want me to leave you here with them!" Atlas snarled, thinking Riley was completely insane.  
  
"I can handle it!" Riley growled.  
  
"Riley!" Atlas argued.  
  
"These guys are nothing compared to what happened in Scotland, don't worry! And get the fuck out quick!" Riley snarled. "Get Alex!"  
  
Riley waited for them to come, she cracked her knuckles loosening them, she turned to make sure Atlas was gone and safe.  
  
::I can't take 'em.:: She thought.  
  
::I'm right here mistress.:: Shadow called.  
  
::I know.:: Riley said just dodging a punch from Damian.  
  
She didn't notice Clark who had snuck up behind her, until she felt a sharp metal blade slash across her back. Riley winced, she turned around and kicked Clark, and then grabbed her blade and launcher. She launched it at Clark slashing his thigh; his bone was now visible through the blood. Shadow returned to her as she prepared to launch again, this time at Damian.  
  
Damian kicked Riley hard in the abdomen making his double down in pain, clutching her stomach. She groaned as a fist collided with the left side of her face. She was now at a distance from Damian, but not enough to run away without getting caught. He let out a cold laugh as he took out a hand gun from her jacket pocket.  
  
"Amber's gonna be pleased." Damian smirked.  
  
"Still doing her dirty work huh? Pitiful." Riley sneered.  
  
Damian glared and began shooting at her randomly, her eyes widened as the bullets came flying towards her. Riley let out silent screams as she was hit three times, luckily he didn't hit any internal organs. Shadow appeared in all his glory, he stopped the other bullets and reflected them back at Damian with the force of his wings. The bullets instantly killed him, while Clark began to flee.  
  
Riley collapsed into her bitbeast's soft wings. He gently grabbed her with his talons and began to carry her home, while healing her slowly at the same time.  
  
"Shadow..." she said weakly.  
  
::Yes mistress?::  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
::You're welcome.:: Shadow replied.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
::Yes mistress?::  
  
"Don't heal my bullet wounds, if you do you won't heal in time for the tournament." Riley ordered.  
  
::Yes mistress.:: Shadow replied reluctantly healing the slash across her back.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Atlas ran into Riley's house. It was practically deserted. Everyone had left, either for their homes or their hotel. Kai walked out of the kitchen was a can of coke.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked Atlas.  
  
"It's Riley!" Atlas said frantically.  
  
"What about her?" Kai asked.  
  
"She's like, in the alley's fight some guys, who know her." Atlas said hoping that Riley was alright.  
  
"What!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What are we going to do!" Alex asked with tears in her eyes  
  
"Where is she?" Kai asked. "Where's Johnny?"  
  
"She's in an alley behind the hospital, and I don't know where Johnny is, he's your friend!"  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Riley weakly opened her eyes, as she flew towards her house. She groaned, most of her cuts, but her bullet wounds were healed, but she was still sore all over.  
  
"Shadow drop me off here, you need your rest." Riley ordered.  
  
::Yes mistress.::  
  
Shadow put Riley vertically and slowly let her down on the pavement. She leaned on the fence for support; she could feel blood dripping down her arms and legs. Riley slowly began walking foreword, with one hand on the wooden fence. She looked up as she heard someone running towards her. Riley saw a blurry outline of Johnny before she passed out.  
  
Johnny ran towards Riley as fast as he could, he grabbed her just as she passed out in his arms.  
  
"Riley!" Johnny said hoping she would respond.  
  
He quickly carried her in his arms to the house. He kicked at the door impatiently waiting for someone to open it. Atlas and Kai came running and opened the door, they stared at the bloody and bruised girl lying in Johnny's arms.  
  
Johnny carefully let her down on the couch, while Atlas ran to get a bunch of warm towels to wipe away the blood and bandages.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Atlas cried wiping away some of the blood.  
  
"We have to take out the bullet, and then Dranzer can heal her." Kai said rolling up his sleeves.  
  
Atlas turned away as Kai and Johnny got the gruesome task of taking out the bullets, once they were done Kai summoned Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer heal her." Kai ordered.  
  
::Yes master.:: Dranzer said. ::But I can't guarantee she'll awake immediately.::  
  
"Just do it." Kai said.  
  
Dranzer used her feathers and brushed her wounds. They began healing in front of their eyes. In a couple of minutes there wasn't a single cut on her, just some dried up blood.  
  
"Should I call Alex?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Johnny asked bitterly.  
  
"Well she told me to get Alex..." Atlas said.  
  
::Get Alex? Why not get Johnny? It just had to be Alex!:: Johnny thought angrily.  
  
::Master you're getting jealous for no reason.:: Salamolyon said.  
  
"She probably just needed him as back up." Kai said knowing that his best bud was jealous of Alex.  
  
"I guess..." Atlas sighed.  
  
Johnny grabbed Riley's limp body and carried her upstairs, her clothes needed to be changes and she needed a place more comfortable than a couch.  
  
Atlas sighed; she couldn't believe what had happened to Riley, now she refused to believe her whenever she says "I can handle it."  
  
Johnny laid her down on her soft bed and began to strip the bloody pieces of clothing off her. He knew she wouldn't mind. Johnny put a long baggy t- shirt on her and tucked her in. He changed into a pair of boxer and a baggy t-shirt and slipped into the bed. He stared at her bruised body, anger began to serge though his body, he was going to get even with whoever did that to her. Johnny carefully wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried to fall asleep.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Atlas and Kai slid into their bed; they were tired after today with no training, meeting the gang, and what happened to Riley. Atlas hugged Kai as she thought weather to tell Kai now or later.  
  
"What's wrong now Map?" Kai asked.  
  
She sighed, she knew Johnny was getting suspicious of Riley, it was all too clear that she was hiding something....she didn't want to lie to Kai, if she was hiding something he might think she was cheating on him or something. She sat up.  
  
"You know I threw up earlier?" She asked, Kai nodded silently.  
  
"Well it wasn't Mary's cooking, I..." She took a deep breath. "It seems that actually.....I was pregnant after all."  
  
Kai jumped out of the bed in surprise and fell on the floor. He quickly got back into bed and blinked once before his mouth fell open.  
  
"But, at the hospital...you said..."  
  
"I know...but it was too small for them to detect then, I know its only roughly a week since then...but it seems to have had a bit of a growth spurt, me and Riley went to get me checked out again...."  
  
"Jesus.." He murmured, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Kai," She said, "I...well, its up to you...what do you want me to do about the baby?"  
  
He looked at her, his dark eyes boring into her, she knew what his answer would be before he said it.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
DarkAvelon: Did ya like it? The last part with Atlas and Kai was by Roze. Well Reviews plzz And do ya'll think we should write a prequel? With some backround info???  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! YAYNESS


	27. 27 Names

Wild-Roze: Hokey Dokey Pig in a Pokey!  
  
Cricket Chirrups  
  
Wild-Roze: Ummmm, yeah, okies, on with the fic   
  
DarkAvelon: Er... Anyways, To Annoyed Canadian, I'm also Canadian and yes, I know we don't say aboot, and all that stuff, I just decided to add it in cuzz my friend from California was like do u say aboot? So ya, just clarifying.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, only our OC's and this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
He looked at her, his dark eyes boring into her; she knew what his answer would be before he said it.  
  
She sighed, nodding slowly, turning her black eyes from his.  
  
He didn't need to say it.  
  
"Alright...Kai, I know that.... I...I'll just get rid of it." She said, turning back to him, trying to smile, and failing.  
  
"We're probably too young for this kind of responsibility anyway." She said, her face falling.  
  
Kai slowly arched one dark eye brow.  
  
Atlas slowly stood up, and wandered into the bathroom, to brush her hair and her teeth before she retired to her bed. When she re-entered, he was lying on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She frowned slightly, she had hoped he would disagree with her assumption of his feelings, saying that he did in fact want the baby.... But it seemed her assumption was correct.  
  
She was about to sit beside him, when he spoke.  
  
"When?" He asked.  
  
She thought he meant when was she going to book an abortion, her shoulders slumped.  
  
"Tomorrow." She said.  
  
He looked at her oddly.  
  
"You're giving birth tomorrow?" He said, a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Huh? No, but...."  
  
"I never said that I wanted you to get rid of it," He told her slowly, "stupid woman."  
  
She blinked at him.  
  
"You...you actually want it?!" She asked.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"Well, I think the word 'want' is pushing it a little, but like you said, it's a lot harder to talk about having abortions and crap, when it's yours. I suppose I can put up with a kid, as long as it's not too much like you."  
  
She threw a pillow at him; he had had his eyes closed so it hit his face with a 'flump'. Atlas smirked when Kai didn't make any move to dislodge it, and lay down beside him.  
  
"Mind removing this?" Came his muffled voice.  
  
Atlas sniggered.  
  
"I don't think so; I reckon it's an improvement." She said.  
  
"Hn, how original." He said, reaching up and taking the downy item from his face.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep Scarf Boy." She murmured sleepily.  
  
Kai didn't reply, he merely laid one large, strong hand in the small of her back, and shoved her off the bed.  
  
"Dogs aren't allowed up here, sleep on the floor." He said, closing his eyes, smirking when he heard her angry snarl.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for that Hiwitari!" She spat, smirking, "and you are gonna scream!"  
  
Kai smirked, and allowed her to slip beneath the covers once more, but this time he rolled over, so her back was against his chest, then when he had wrapped his arms around her hips, they fell asleep.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Johnny didn't sleep, even though he tried. Despite the fact that Riley was healed....what about that tiny form of life inside her...what if ...  
  
His attention snapped to the dark haired girl as she moaned quietly, and blearily flickered her unfocused eyes open. He laughed weakly in relief.  
  
"Riley!" He breathed, supporting her gently.  
  
"Ungh....Wh-what happened...Johnny?" She said, realizing who it was who was holding her.  
  
"Yeah, hey, you had me worried about you two." He said quietly.  
  
"Us...two?" She said, frowning.  
  
Johnny nodded, slowly sliding his hand down to rest on her abdomen, his gaze locking with hers.  
  
"You two." He repeated.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
".....Oh." She said lamely, not really sure what she should say. Johnny smirked and kissed her.  
  
For Riley it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders, her spirit soared, he was okay with the baby! Suddenly she gasped. Clark and Damian! The baby! What if...  
  
:: No Mistress:: She heard Shadow's voice :: Do not fear, Dranzer saved your child, all is well::  
  
Dranzer? Kai had actually helped her? Perhaps he was an alright guy after all.... She wondered how he would take the news of becoming a father...she chuckled and nestled into Johnny's warm frame. She was so glad that Johnny was alright with it, she just prayed Kai didn't make Atlas get an abortion.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Riley glanced up when Kai entered, followed by Atlas, one look at her friend's calm and happy face old her that everything was ok. The two shared a smile, and the boys, despite the fact that they were pretending not to care, seemed to hold themselves in an almost....proud...way.  
  
After a considerable silence, after which it was clear that everyone knew about the two girls, Riley broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Tas, cummon lets go train." She said, picking up Shadow and dragging her white haired friend away and out of the door.  
  
Riley took her friend to a café where they each ordered a steaming mug of hot chocolate and sat sipping it.  
  
"I like this training." Murmured Atlas over the brim of her mug.  
  
"Shut up, we can train tomorrow, but for now, lets think up names!!" her friend squealed, Atlas smirked.  
  
"Alright then." She said, rolling her pitch colored eyes.  
  
"Ok," Riley said, lets do girls first. For some reason I think mine is going to be a girl."  
  
Atlas nodded.  
  
"I think mine is a boy.." She said.  
  
"Ok, well, names...you go first." Riley said.  
  
Atlas sat back, thinking hard.  
  
"Hmm, I quite like the name Ida..."  
  
"Joyce..." Riley said with a smile.  
  
"Oh and I like the names Saya and Devi." Atlas said with a small smile.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, Karin is nice too." Riley said, before taking another sip of her chocolate, "Ok, now let's do boys."  
  
Atlas smirked.  
  
"I like the name Chase," She said. "You?"  
  
"I've been thinking of a boys name since forever, I always thought I'd have a boy, but ya..." Riley sighed. "Lance... I love that name."  
  
Atlas put down her now empty cup, and gently laid a hand on her flat belly.  
  
"It's so weird to think....I've got a child growing inside me."  
  
"Yeah," Riley agreed, mimicking her friends' actions. "I wonder what being a parent is going to be like."  
  
The two said in neutral silence for a while, each contemplating their futures. After a while Atlas sighed and shook herself out of her trance like state.  
  
"Well, come on, we had better do some training today." She said.  
  
Riley nodded in agreement, and the two left, their minds whirling with images of what their children may look like.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
The four friends were in the living room after a large dinner and desert. They turned on a movie and began watching it. They suddenly heard a loud impatient knock. The four jumped off the couch and walked over to the door. Riley slowly approached the door, and then turned to the three standing behind her.  
  
"Any of you know how to use that?" Riley asked referring to the shot gun.  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Well, go get it, it should be loaded." Riley said.  
  
Kai grabbed the gun and walked back to them and aimed it at the door. Riley opened the door and gasped.  
  
There was a 16 year old with brown hair and grey eyes. He had blood trickling down from his lip, and looked pretty beat up. He limped into the house and fell into Riley's arms, and then looked up at her and smirked. "Hey Sis." He said before blacking out.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: heh heh heh, awww, the boys are ok with it. Over to you Chris Bai from me, R&R! heh, and u owe that lovely cliffie to mah pal , okies well, review! 


	28. 28 Oh brother

DarkAvelon: Thanks for the reviews Hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Riley stumbled a little from the sudden weight that was added on. The three began to approach them.  
  
"You're brother?" Johnny questioned.  
  
"Vince?" Atlas asked.  
  
Riley nodded. Johnny and Kai carried him up the stairs and put him on his bed. Riley grabbed her blade with Shadow and pointed the bit chip at Vince, immediately healing his wounds.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Atlas asked.  
  
"He probably got into some fight with a gang." Riley sighed; she looked worried and pissed off.  
  
Atlas ushered the guys out of the room, so Riley could have her 'alone time'. Atlas and Kai went to their room while Johnny went to his and Riley's.  
  
Riley stared at her brother and sighed, she hoped he was alright; he was the only decent family member.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Vince opened his grey eyes and looked around his old room. His eyes landed on Riley, who was asleep on the edge of his bed. He got off the bed and shook his older sister awake. Riley groggily woke up and saw Vince, she immediately hugged him tightly.  
  
"Y-you're ch-choking me!" Vince managed to say.  
  
Riley smirked. "Go take a shower, and then go downstairs for breakfast."  
  
Vince nodded and went to the bathroom, while Riley went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
Vince walked downstairs and saw Johnny, Atlas, Kai and Riley eating at the table. He was pretty happy although he was still sore; he took a seat and began to eat fairly quickly.  
  
"You know if you don't chew you're gonna choke." Riley said.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Vince whined.  
  
Kai and Johnny gave each other similar looks before they continued to eat. Atlas smirked; she hadn't seen Vince in over 4 years, since he didn't visit every summer like Riley.  
  
"After breakfast we're going to have a very long talk." Riley said.  
  
Vince nodded mindlessly, since he was still stuffing himself. Once they were all done Atlas volunteered the boys the wash the dishes while Riley and Vince went up to Vince's room to talk.  
  
Vince sat down on his bed preparing himself for a long lecture. Riley stood in front of him and stared at him for a while. Vince looked around his room as if he hadn't seen it before.  
  
"So, what were you doing yesterday?" Riley asked.  
  
"I was out." Vince replied.  
  
"Doing?" Riley asked.  
  
"Drag racing and shit." Vince said.  
  
"With?" Riley asked.  
  
"The Viet's." Vince replied.  
  
"You don't have any money on you do you?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nope." Vince replied.  
  
"And you got beat up because you couldn't pay them, when you lost." Riley guessed.  
  
"Ya." Vince replied feeling himself shrinking.  
  
"And what have you been doing the past year?" Riley asked.  
  
"Mom went to Rehab." Vince said.  
  
"I know that." Riley said.  
  
"Well, I stayed here for a bit and then moved around to my friends houses." Vince said.  
  
"And you come back here, when you heard that I'm back." Riley said. "Half starved, beat up, and without any money."  
  
"Ya so." Vince murmured.  
  
"So? So why didn't you call, or something." Riley scold.  
  
"Like you would have done anything! You're the one who left to go to school and ditched me!" Vince shouted. "And you knew mom was gone, why didn't you come back to get me at least!"  
  
"You're 16! You're old enough to take care of yourself." Riley said "Besides I thought you'd be ok." She was now starting to feel guilty.  
  
"I've been better." Vince said.  
  
"Well you could have gone to Alex's." Riley said.  
  
"Well I wanted to prove that I didn't need someone to take care of me." Vince said. "And besides, I was just trying to be like you."  
  
"You know, I've had lots of practice and training." Riley said. "And I wanted you to get good grades and actually get a better job, rather than winning money off other people."  
  
"Ya well, I haven't gone to school in over 3 months." Vince said.  
  
"What!" Riley shouted. "That's crossing the line! So you basically failed grade 10!"  
  
"Well, I had better things to do." Vince said.  
  
Riley glared at Vince for a while, now she was totally pissed.  
  
"Ok I'll make a deal with you." Riley said.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Vince questioned.  
  
"You are going to go to grade 11, pass with straight A's, prefect GPA and over 90% in each class. You are going to do the same in grade 12. You're going to stay at Alex's and study your ass off. And then, when you finish high school, you are going to come live with me in Scotland and then you can do what ever you want with your life." Riley said.  
  
Vince stared at her in disbelief trying to comprehend what she had just said. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No Vincent Clyde I am not kidding and if you succeed in all I have said, and you WILL, I'll give you a million dollars to do what you want with." Riley said, wondering if Atlas would ever let her borrow that much, and if not she could always win some money off Dragging.  
  
"Are you serious?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'm dead serious." Riley said.  
  
"Fine, but you better keep you're promise." Vince growled.  
  
Riley smirked and hugged her brother. "And I'll come visit in the summer, or you can come."  
  
"Ok." Vince said.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Atlas sighed, the tournament was in three days and none of them had done any training. Johnny and Kai had been meeting old friends from all over the world. Riley walked over to Atlas with a smiled.  
  
"How'd it go?" Atlas asked.  
  
"Well, pretty good I suppose." Riley said.  
  
"That's good." Atlas said.  
  
"Ya." Riley breathed.  
  
"Common, let's train." Atlas said.  
  
"I was thinking, do we really need too? I mean we have like the most powerful bitbeasts." Riley said.  
  
"Well you never know." Atlas said.  
  
"I guess." Riley said. "Let's go practice on the roof."  
  
"On the roof?" Atlas questioned.  
  
Riley nodded and led Atlas up to her room; they climbed out of the window and walked onto the hot roof that felt like hot sand. The girls sat down and began to upgrade their blades before training.  
  
"Man, it's so nice and warm." Atlas said.  
  
"I know its best in the summer." Riley said. "Its fun snowboarding down the roof in the winter hurts like hell but its fun." They laughed.  
  
"Well, first things first, find out who we're up against." Atlas said.  
  
Riley opened up her laptop with the information on the other bladers.  
  
Johnny & Kai  
  
Riley & Atlas  
  
Oliver & Enrique  
  
Ray & Lee  
  
Tyson & Max  
  
Alex & Terence  
  
Amber & Mark  
  
Bryan & Tala  
  
"Well, Johnny and Kai, I expect we'll go against them in the finals, Tyson and Max, we'll kick their arse and Ray and Lee, not sure about them." Atlas said.  
  
"Ya, Amber and Mark will be easy, Oliver and Enrique, dunno who they are, Alex and Terence will be average, and I'm not sure about Bryan and Tala." Riley replied.  
  
"I think we should find out our weaknesses." Atlas said.  
  
"Easy, just find the weakness of the animal." Riley said. "I think Shadow takes too long too heal, and he's pretty big for a Phoenix, but flying won't be a problem, he's got 6 wings, and he can multi-task."  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about Enigma. He's intimidating, which is good, he's fast and strong." Atlas said.  
  
"Brag, brag, brag." Riley said rolling her eyes.  
  
Atlas smirked. "I'm sorry that you can't handle the truth."  
  
"Ya well as I recall the last time we battle I was the one that came out victorious." Riley smirked.  
  
"Only because stupid Phoenix's can heal." Atlas sneered. "If Shadow didn't heal I would have won."  
  
"No! Because Shadow dodged your stupid attack before he healed, therefore; I would have won anyways!" Riley said.  
  
"Prove it." Atlas glared.  
  
"I will!" Riley snarled.  
  
"Fine! I challenge you to a battle!" Atlas smirked.  
  
"And I accept." Riley said.  
  
They climbed back through the window and into the house; they first needed witnesses to make sure that one of them didn't cheat. Riley and Atlas looked around the house; they couldn't find anyone but Vince who was chatting on the computer. They decided that they were at the park where they first met Tyson and the rest of the blade breakers. The girls didn't talk to each other; both had the same serious yet pissed off expression as if someone had insulted them. Like they predicted the boys were at the park, with some new people. They all turned around as the girls approached.  
  
Johnny and Kai stared at each other curiously, wondering what was bothering their ladies. They began walking towards them but a certain blonde haired blue eyed Italian beat them to the girls.  
  
"Hello, I'm Enrique, who might you two charming ladies be?" Enrique asked smoothly.  
  
Riley and Atlas glanced at each other and then sent each other similar mischievous grins.  
  
"I'm like Riley." Riley said acting all ditsy.  
  
"Hi, and I'm like Atlas." She said twirling some of her hair around her finger.  
  
Kai and Johnny stopped in their tracks; the sickly sweet high pitched voice that Riley and Atlas were speaking in was sickening.  
  
"Have you ladies been to Italy?" Enrique asked coyly.  
  
"Like totally." The two replied.  
  
"And like-"  
  
"-Those are our boyfriends."  
  
Enrique turned around to the direction the girls were pointing too. He smirked sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Er... Sorry guys."  
  
Johnny and Kai walked over to the girls claiming them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, we've been looking around for you guys for hours." Riley said exaggerating, dropping the clutz act.  
  
"Don't expect us to be at you call, we're not loyal dogs." Kai sneered.  
  
"The loyal part, you should, the dogs part, that's definitely true." Riley glared.  
  
Atlas and Johnny rolled their eyes. "Did you and Riley change personalities or something?" Johnny whispered to Atlas.  
  
"No." Atlas said. "Riley's like this sometimes."  
  
"I see." Johnny said watching Riley and Kai hurl insults at each other.  
  
"So, why were you guys looking for us?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Riley and I was going to have a battle." Atlas said. "We needed-"  
  
"Moral support?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Ya sure, whatever." Atlas smirked, they turned their attention back to Riley and Kai.  
  
"Well Fuck you too!" Riley snarled, she lashed out and scratched Kai, slashing down his right arm.  
  
He winced in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding, while Riley crossed her arms angrily. Johnny smirked and wrapped his arms around Riley trying to restrain her, but only slightly. Atlas sighed muttering something that sounded like "children".  
  
They all walked back to Riley's house and walked into the small backyard. There was a small beydish on the ground. Riley took out her beyblade and launcher and got ready. Atlas followed suit and glared at Riley.  
  
"Who do you think'll win?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Atlas." Kai smirked, no doubt in his mind.  
  
"Really I was thinking it'd be Riley."  
  
3-2-1 LET IT RIP!  
  
They were unaware of the eyes which watched their every move.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
DarkAvelon: Hope you liked it. Roze, you can add whatever, and what do you think? Tie? Atlas win? Riley win?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! THANKS A BUNCHIES 


	29. 29 more battles and guns

Wild-Roze: Heh, u may have noticed by now that my chapters come up a lot more slowly than Chris' lol, im just a really bad updater-type-person. Ok, well here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Beyblade only our OC's and this plot.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
The two blades shot into the dish, and circled each other for a few moments before clashing with alarming force. A small triumphant smirk graced a pair of lips, as a computer was switched on.  
  
The two blades didn't stop for a pause at all they slammed against each other again and again, each time they were thrown back, they would come straight back in. The boys who had now been joined by Vince and by Alex watched as the girls gave no quarter.  
  
"Woah, Kai, I think we have our work cut out for us, those two are going to make an awesome team." Johnny muttered.  
  
"Hn, Map may be good, but no woman is good enough to best me in battle." He said arrogantly, loud enough for his white haired woman to hear. The only indication she had paid attention to what he had said was a low growl and her dark eyes narrowing marginally.  
  
"Remember Hiwatari, I promised you would scream!" She hissed after a minuet, reinforcing her oath, before concentrating fully on the battle again.  
  
"Take her down Shadow!" Yelled Riley, finally summoning her bitbeast after a particularly forceful blow from Atlas.  
  
Out of the tiny chip the vast black and gold phoenix rose out, screeching loudly, challenging it's opponent to come out as well.  
  
The person watching them silently chuckled silently, this was perfect. The watcher shifted position to be able to see more easily, and cursed as the branches around him crackled and a twig snapped.  
  
Atlas was about to call out Enigma, in the few moments before her bitbeast appeared, her body was tingling and her senses were blazing, she could have heard a pin drop a mile away, so the crackling of branches reached her easily.  
  
She jerked her head around to face the bushes, holding out her hand to allow Enigma to fly back to her. Riley knew her friend would not pull out of a battle without good reason, so she swiftly reclaimed Shadow as well.  
  
"Who's there?" snarled Atlas, readying her blade to launch at the bushes.  
  
Suddenly the person broke cover, and started running, it was a boy, roughly their age, maybe a year or two younger, as he ran he pulled out a gun and fired it randomly over his shoulder at them. Riley was about to launch her blade after him, but Kai tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You might want to save your bitbeasts' energy for Johnny." He said, "He may need more than Dranzer and Enigma."  
  
Two of the bullets had sunk into Johnny's chest, one looked very close to his heart, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and pumped out of his chest. Riley gasped.  
  
"Johnny, no!" she breathed. "Shadow!" She called as her two friends summoned their bits as well.  
  
The two pheonix's and the vast black snake smothered Johnny's ruptured body and poured their energy into him, it took a lot. Atlas faltered and fell to one knee as she felt her own energy draining, the others looked like they were having similar trouble coming up with enough to help the Scotsman.  
  
"Ungh, that's enough Enigma." Breathed Atlas at the last minuet, if she gave any more, she could die. The others stopped too.  
  
The wounds in Johnny's chest were partially healed, but not entirely, he would live at least. He groaned and managed to sit up with the help of his cousin and Riley's brother.  
  
Riley was panting, and was slumped on her knees which had given way.  
  
"Great, that was one on Amber's goons, now they probably have data on our blades, and now we have basically no strength left for the tournament.... It starts in four days." She rasped out angrily, she would get them back.  
  
Kai shakily managed to get to his feet, he had never felt so exhausted.  
  
"So, what now?" he asked.  
  
Atlas looked at him.  
  
"Well, we can't really train, I don't think Enigma could take even one battle after that, I think we should let them build up their strength....." She said, they would need a miracle to be at their best when the tournament started.  
  
"Well, for now, lets just get inside." Alex said, hoisting his cousin up, and offering a hand to Riley, Vince helped Atlas stand, but Kai refused any help.  
  
"Hn, thanks squirt." Atlas said fondly ruffling Vince's hair.  
  
They all went inside, and immediately ordered pizza.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:  
  
"Back so soon Maxwell?" said a 19 year old girl with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and a matching tank top.  
  
"Yeah," The young boy replied, "They found me before I could gather much data on Shadow, they all attacked me, I only just managed to get away." He said, exaggerating and handing the computer to Amber.  
  
The girl swiftly reviewed the video footage.  
  
"Hn, so, she's brought that white hired bitch back with her too." She said almost to herself. She then turned back to the young boy.  
  
"You failed, I wanted you to gather data on the whole battle, not just the beginning, this is no where near enough to be able to know just how strong they are. You may have a little on Shadow, but the white haired one has a bit beast too!" She snarled.  
  
"S-sorry, Mistress Amber... I" He stuttered, falling to his knees, clearly terrified.  
  
"Idiot!" She hissed, then pulled out a gun and shot him in the neck. She angrily stalked past the boy who was gurgling in agony, choking on blood, and slowly bleeding to death.  
  
She was determined to see both girls loose in the tournament, then once she had beaten them, she could kill them. She remembered the last time those two had been in Canada, they had both killed members of her gang without batting an eye lid, either with guns bit beasts, or once, even with arrows, courtesy of Atlas. And Alex! Him and Riley were always so close, he would regret not choosing her!  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
It was the next morning, Atlas woke in Riley's living room, sprawled on the sofa, Kai's arms around her, and Riley leaning on her shoulder. No one had been bothered to trail upstairs. Soon after their battle the Bladebreakers had arrived, Tyson had eaten almost all of the pizza, and had then snored outrageously, until they had rolled him into the kitchen and shut the door. Everyone else was sleeping either on the floor or in chairs.  
  
Atlas managed to wriggle free from the grasp of Kai, and so Riley fell to leaning on him instead. Atlas chuckled, knowing Riley wouldn't appreciate waking up leaning on Kai, besides, Johnny would probably get jealous, so she gently shifted her friend so she was no longer leaning on him, and turned to wander into the kitchen, but stopped and came back to her friends. Gently she shifted Riley back again so she was leaning on Kai's shoulder and smirked, it would be more fun this way.  
  
"Hey, want some brekkist?" Asked a voice from behind a pile of cereal boxes. Atlas' eyes narrowed at Tyson who was waving a spoon at her.  
  
"No, if anyone needs me I'll be outside." She said, stalking out into the garden.  
  
Tyson shrugged and continued to stuff his face.  
  
Atlas knew she couldn't blade, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and get stronger, archery was good for building up upper body strength, especially if you had a long draw like she did. She retrieved her bow and arrows from the storage shed where Riley kept things for riding, and set up the target. She found archery somehow relaxing and soothing. Shaft after shaft whistled into the gold centre of the target face, sinking in deeply.  
  
She idly thought of their 'guest' yesterday, wondering how much data he had managed to gather on their blades. She had never met this 'Amber' although Riley had told her much, so she absently imagined the target to be her, based on the descriptions she had been provided with.  
  
She smirked as she heard Kai wake up.  
  
"Ugh! Hey! GET OFF ME BITCH!" he yelled.  
  
"Kai you asshole!!!" atlas chuckled as she heard Riley screeching at her man. "Its not my fault, I was leaning on Atlas!"  
  
"I don't care! Your still a bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"whore!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"You too bollocks breath!"  
  
By this time Atlas was having a hard time not laughing out loud. She jumped ever so slightly as a pair of strong arms encircled her hips, she could tell Kai was about to berate her for creating that situation, so she spoke before he could.  
  
"Want to try your luck scarf boy?" she said, loosing another arrow, it sank in at dead centre.  
  
"Beat that." She challenged, handing him the bow which was at tall as he was.  
  
Kai growled and took the recurve bow, and notched an arrow, after a second he sent it flying. It sank into the red ring which was the next one out from the gold, wincing at the taught string twanged against the skin on his forearm. .  
  
"Not bad K-man, maybe I can pay you back for teaching me how to board." She said, enjoying the thought of taking on a pupil. Kai smirked, it couldn't hurt, it wasn't like there was much else to do anyway...  
  
That whole day went by with a very gentle and relaxed atmosphere. While Kai and Atlas were outside the others were all watching early morning cartoons. The fact that Johnny had almost died yesterday seemed forgotten as did the fact that there was an entire gang out for their blood, everyone just kicked back, and relaxed.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Heh heh heh, such a wait..... and its short, with not much in the way of action. Lol, okies, review 


	30. 30 old boyfriend?

Chappie 30: Enjoy

* * *

Kai was sleeping on the couch with Riley leaning on his shoulder, while Johnny was sleeping on the other half of the couch. Kai had his arm around Riley's waist, and was slowly groping her gently. Riley groaned as she turned trying to find a better position to sleep in.

::This doesn't feel like Tas...:: Riley thought groggily.

She slowly began feeling around what she was leaning on; to put it bluntly she was basically feeling up Kai. They both slowly began to wake up. They both turned to look at each other, and then where each other's hands were. They immediately jumped off the couch both blushing furiously. Kai quickly reacted.

"Ugh! Hey! GET OFF ME BITCH!" He yelled.

"Kai you asshole!!! It's not my fault, I was leaning on Atlas!" Riley screeched angrily. 

The people around them began waking up wondering what was going on.

"I don't care! You're still a bitch!" "Jerk!" "Whore!" "Bastard!" "Fuck you!" "You too bollocks breath!" Riley snarled, thinking up the best way to kill both Atlas and her moronic boyfriend. 

They both shot each other glares of pure hatred before walking off in different directions. Riley walked up to her room to take a shower, before Kai's stench stuck to her permanently.

She was still fuming about what had happened when she got out of the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her as she left the bathroom. Riley was quickly blinded by a bunch of camera flashes. Enrique and Max lowered their cameras and smirked at Riley, before running off. Riley stared trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"That's it!" Riley snarled. "THEY ARE ALL GOING TO GO!"

Riley stomped into her room angrily and walked into her room to change, she made sure to lock the door. Once she was changed she walked downstairs to her kitchen.  
Riley stared at the people in her house, they were all pigging off her food, and she hadn't had anything to eat yet. Johnny walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing, can you get Vince, Alex and Terence and meet me at my room?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Johnny said.

Riley went out to her backyard and saw Kai and Atlas with a set of bow and arrows; she crossed her arms and watched as Kai missed the target again. She howled with laughter at Kai horrible aim. Kai turned to her and glared, he wasn't very happy with her, especially because of what had happened in the morning.

"Fuck you bitch." Kai snarled. "I'd like to see you do any better."

Riley smirked and snatched the bow and an arrow from Kai and took aim. She imagined that the target was Kai's face and released the arrow; it sunk into the target dead center. Atlas glanced at Riley, she was totally surprised.

"Lucky shot." Kai grumbled.

"You're just jealous because you suck and I don't." Riley sneered. She was actually pretty surprised she got it dead center. It was all thanks to Kai.

"Bitch..." Kai growled.

Riley smirked at him. "Common, I need to talk to you guys."

Atlas put down her bow and grabbed Kai's arm and followed the brunette. They all walked up to Riley's room and saw Johnny, Terence, Alex, and Vince waiting patiently.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Well now that Amber knows I'm back for sure, there are certain things she shouldn't know." Riley said in a dead serious voice.

"And what's that?" Johnny asked.

"Well, she can't know that Tas and I are pregnant, or that you or Kai are the fathers." Riley said.

"Who have you told so far?" Alex asked.

"You guys and Kit, no one else should know." Riley said.

"Not even Matt?" Alex asked faking a surprised look, with a touch of smugness.

Riley glared at Alex and rolled her eyes. "No, not him, especially not him, and no other bladers, no one out of this room."

They all nodded, they understood that if this got out they wouldn't be safe. Riley grabbed her cell as it rang loudly, she quickly picked it up with an aggravated sigh.

"What?" She asked.

"Hello Riley." A voice said.

"Hi Charlie..." Riley said slowly.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and began to listen intently, especially Vince who had now moved behind Alex, just in case his sister decided to throw something at him.

"You're little pipsqueak owes us cash." Charlie said.

"I'm aware of that." Riley said calmly.

"Well he owes us 20 grand, and that's including interest." Charlie said.

Riley shot Vince a sharp glare which made him cower, he pushed Alex and Terence in front of him.

"I'll get it to you by tonight." Riley said.

"22nd street station." Charlie said before hanging up.

Riley hung up and glared at her brother who was looking around for something to help him.

"Vince, what the hell were you thinking betting that much?" Riley shouted.

"Especially if you didn't even have the money in the first place?"

"You bet more than that." Alex said who immediately regretted his words.

Riley rolled her eyes and shoved past everyone and left the room.

"You're screwed." Atlas said patting Vince's head sympathetically.

"She can't stay mad at me forever, besides she has more money than she leads on." Vince said.

"That's an understatement; she could probably buy 1 million worth of cars." Alex said.

"Are you serious? Where does she keep all her shit?" Vince asked.

"I can't tell you, she'll kill me." Alex said.

Terence glanced at his watch before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Ok... What was that about?" Atlas asked.

They shrugged.

"Well how much do you owe?" Johnny asked.

"Um... About 20 grand I think." Vince said.

"What a waste." Kai said.

"So where do you think Riley ran off to?" Atlas asked.

"Probably thinking up a plot to kill Vince in the least guilty was as possible." Alex joked.

"You're probably right..." Vince said nervously.

"She won't do anything, moron." Alex said.

"Don't call him a moron." Atlas glared, she always thought Vince was the cutest kid. She put an arm around him protectively. Vince smirked; girls were always nice to him. Kai and Alex glared at Vince while Atlas ruffled his hair lovingly, Johnny smirked.

"Looks like you've got competition Kai." Johnny teased; he quickly dodged Kai who ran at him.

Atlas giggled, while Vince just enjoyed the entertainment, watching Kai hold Johnny in a head lock. The door opened and Riley walked in with her keys, she looked calm enough, Johnny managed to escape and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You ok?"

"Ya I'll be fine, Vince let's go." Riley said.

"Where?" Vince asked.

"To go meet Charlie." Riley snarled.

"I'll come." Alex said.

"If Alex is going so am I." Johnny growled.

"Why don't we all go?" Atlas suggested. "Do we get to kick anyone's ass?"

"Not this time, but you can't be too sure." Riley said talking out a hand gun from her pocket.

Kai looked at her in surprise.

"Why the Hell do you have a gun?!" he said.

"Why do you think, retard? Incase I need to shoot anyone!" She said as if it was a small feat.

"Hmm, maybe I should get mine too..." Mumbled Atlas.

"You have a gun too?" Kai asked.

Atlas nodded and smirked at him.

"Kai, around here there are loads of gangs and stuff always out for our blood, if we didn't have guns we would have been dead long ago. Killing is just a way of life sometimes." She said, crossing the hall to her room, where she drew an elaborately decorated hand gun out of the drawer beside her bed, and strapped it into a holster which hung around her slender torso.

Kai sighed, so the mother of his child was a killer, as was her best friend. He smirked, he could do worse for himself.

"Hmm, Charlie... is that the guy I dated ages ago?" Atlas asked Riley. Her friend laughed.

"Yeah I think so, but it 'was' just a fling, do you think he'll recognize you?"

"Well we won't know till we go." She said, "I'm taking my bike, ok?"

"Hey, where are you lot going?" Tyson asked around a mouthful of food when he saw the six teens walking towards the door.

"Out! The same as you!" Barked Riley, "All of you get out of my house!"

It didn't take long for the two relatively menacing girls to throw Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers out.

"But I hadn't finished eating!" Moaned Tyson.

"Tough shit." Growled Atlas as she mounted her beloved bike and fired the engine. The others got into Riley's car.

"Bitch." Mumbled Tyson, watching as she pulled away, her long coat flapping behind her, as they headed for the station.

"Where are they going?" He asked Terence who had stayed behind. He smirked at the boy.

"They are going out to do big grown up things, now why don't you and your friends go and play with your beyblades in the park?" He said, before walking off.

It didn't take them long to reach the station, especially as Riley and Atlas raced each other the whole way, and when they did arrive, they saw Charlie and his gang of sobs sitting on the hoods of their cars, clearly smoking weed and drinking.

Atlas arrived first, screeching to a halt a few feet away from them, and quickly removing her helmet. Riley arrived a few seconds later, and they all got out.

One boy came forward a tall, slim, but well-build Vietnamese 20 year old. He had black hair with golden tips he smirked at Atlas.

"Well, long time no see Whitey, somehow I knew you'd find your way back to me some day." He said.

Atlas snarled in fury, and was about to step forward when Kai's arm slid around her hips and pulled her back into his chest. The navy haired boy smirked arrogantly at Charlie, satisfied with the jealousy which emitted from him. He turned sharply to Riley, glaring at Vince for a second.

"Do you have the money?" He asked.

"Of course not." Riley said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Instantly the rest of Charlie's gang were on their feet. Riley had her gun out in a second, it was a stand off.

"Cool it Hot Shot." She said, "I don't have the money, but I have a better idea, you and me have a race, if I win all the debts are dropped, and if you win,"

"I get her!" Charlie said, nodding in Atlas' direction.

"What?!" Atlas snarled, instantly she was in front of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "No fucking way! Forget it, those terms are completely unreasonable!" She yelled.

"Done." Riley said, lowering her gun.

"Riley!" Howled Atlas dropping Charlie, "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Her friend chuckled.

"Getting revenge." She said, "For your little prank this morning."

Atlas narrowed her black eyes.

"I swear if you loose, and I have to.... Ugh!" she shuddered in disgust.

"I won't loose Tas, heh, but I'm gonna get in my car now, your boyfriend looks like he could strangle me." She said, and true enough Kai looked furious, the thought of someone else even touching Atlas.... Especially now she was carrying his baby.

Riley and Charlie lined their cars up, ready to go.

* * *

Christina: Hope you liked this chappie, thanks Roze for helping with the end, nice twist there :P Let's just hope Riley won't loose.

REVIEW PLZZZ...

Btw: anime convention kicked ass!! Scott McNeil (Duo, Koga/ voice actor) was there!!! My bro got his autograph. Ill send u pics, and do u want me to write the next chappie?? i got a good plan :P


	31. 31 The tournament has begun

Christina: Thanks for all your reviews, lol, we'll try to update faster, can't guarantee

Roze will though :P

Wild-Roze: Hello! Year 11 here, lots of work! Lol, I'll try my best but as you may have noticed my own fics have come to a grinding halt, thanks people I think we should all give Chris a round of applause for putting up with me.

* * *

Riley and Charlie got in their cars and lined up. Alex went up to the front to start up the race. He walked over to the two drivers.

"Two rounds, no guns." Alex said.

The two nodded, Alex made his way back to the front. "Go!"

The two engines roared as they began the race. The two cars were flying down the highway at an equal pace. Riley was debating with herself if she should win or lose. It was worth loosing to see Kai's reaction. A smirk appeared on her face as she slightly slowed down.

Atlas and Kai glared at Riley's car as it began to slow down. "If Riley looses I am going to kill her." Kai growled through his clenched teeth.

"Not unless I get her first." Atlas snarled.

Charlie was beginning to get cocky as Riley began to fall behind; he smirked as a plan formed in his mind. Riley was driving directly behind him, their bumpers occasionally bumping each other. Charlie stepped on the breaks, catching Riley off guard. Her car smashed into Charlie's, and flipped off of his. Her car tumbled a meter before returning right side up. Charlie smirked and stepped on the acceleration.

"Riley!" Atlas, Vince, Johnny, and Alex called.

Her car was now badly dented, her mirrors were smashed and her front window was shattered. She quickly stepped on the acceleration and speed up to catch up Charlie; they were almost approaching their 2nd lap.

Suddenly from on top of a building they heard a gun shot, everyone got down to the ground. Seconds after Charlie's car went out of control. Riley sped up to where Alex was and pulled him into the car in a matter of seconds. They caught up to Charlie's car, which was heading straight into a factory. Riley stood up in her convertible and leaned towards Charlie's car.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Alex snarled.

"Fuck ya!" Riley said. "Closer."

Alex moved closer, that the sides were scratching each other. Riley jumped into the open window and moved Charlie's feet, and stepped on the breaks, turning the car away from the building and back towards where the group were.

Riley and Charlie fell out of the car; she stood up holding onto Charlie. His gang ran over to him.

"What the fuck did you do to him bitch." One of the guys snarled taking their leader.

"I didn't do shit, it was probably the sniper." Riley said. "Besides you're lucky I saved his ungrateful ass."

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine." Riley smiled. She had two cuts on her face and a couple cuts around her arms and legs.

"You look horrible." Kai said bluntly.

Riley punched Kai hard in the face making him fall back onto the concrete. "You asshole! I saved you're girlfriends ass!" Riley snarled standing over him menacingly.

Kai glared back at her while Atlas just stood there with a deadpan expression debating whether to laugh, yell at Riley, or tease Kai for getting punched by Riley.

"Well, uh...Let's go..." Alex said pulling Riley away from Kai and throwing her at Johnny.

Johnny caught her and smirked, "I'll drive this time"

Riley smirked and followed him into the car with him. Atlas got back on her bike with Vince on the back, Kai went to Johnny and Riley's car, while Alex drove Riley smashed up car. They all drove back home some-what happily.

Riley and Atlas were in the bathroom patching up Riley. They were both laughing and just talking about normal girl stuff.

"Do you think I'm starting to show?" Riley asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not really, how long has it been?" Atlas asked.

"About a month I guess." Riley said.

"Really? Aren't you suppose to start showing when your 3 months?" Atlas asked.

"I dunno..." Riley said uneasily.

"We're so screwed." They said together.

"The thought of raising another human is kinda scary, don't you think?" Atlas asked.

"Especially a baby, ya..." Riley said. "Think we can do this?"

"We've got Kai, and Johnny, course we can." Atlas smirked.

Riley chuckled, "The thought of Kai having a kid is just..."

"Just what?" Atlas asked frowning.

"Hilarious!" Riley laughed.

"What are you two doing in there?" Vince asked knocking on the door.

"What do ya want squirt?" Riley asked.

"To use the bathroom, what else." Vince growled.

The two girls laughed and left the bathroom, and moved downstairs to the living room. Johnny and Kai were sitting on the couch watching the Olympics. The girls sat down next to their guy, smiling.

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." Riley smirked. "So where are the other guys?"

"They left." Kai said rather moodily, his cheek was slightly swollen.

"Oh ya sorry about that Kai." Riley smirked.

Atlas and Johnny burst out laughing, Kai sent Riley a glare of pure hate, while she just smiled innocently at him.

"Do you want an ice pack or something?" Riley asked.

Kai just growled angrily, "It didn't hurt."

"Really? I know a lot of people who would disagree." Riley said.

"Whatever." Kai growled.

"Common Kai, let's go to bed." Atlas smirked.

Kai nodded and then they both got up and left, he hadn't missed the somewhat seductive look on her face. Riley turned and Johnny and smiled.

"Wanna go to bed?" Riley asked.

"Why not." Johnny said getting up. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, this is nothing." Riley said. "Besides I have Shadow, I hope he's recovered."

"Ya I hope they all are, the tournament is tomorrow at noon." Johnny said.

"Ya, well you and Kai are going down." Riley smirked teasingly. "Well at least we'll be able to have our rematch, and this time I won't go easy."

Johnny smirked kissing her gently.

"Let's go to bed." Riley giggled.

The two turned off the lights and walked up to their bedroom to rest for the next day.

Riley and Johnny got up and quickly washed up and got dressed, the tournament would start in one and a half hours. Kai and Atlas were already downstairs with Vince, they were eating toast and cereal.

"Good morning." Riley yawned.

"Yup." Vince said not looking up from his bowl of Coco puffs.

Riley sat down next to Atlas and poured herself some milk and cereal. Johnny sat down next to Kai and did the same.

"How's Enigma?" Riley asked. "Is she healed yet?"

"I think so." Atlas said. "What about Shadow?"

"He should be, but even if he isn't he'll survive." Riley said having great faith in her bitbeast. "Besides, it's all amateurs until we get closer to the finals."

"Ya I know." Atlas said.

"Hey, you know later on when they can tell the sex of the baby, let's wait until it's born." Riley said.

"Ya alright." Atlas shrugged

Once they were finished they all got into the car and made their way to GM Place, which was where the tournament was being held. They signed in at the front desk and found the lounging area.

Atlas and Riley put on the new attack rings that they had custom designed specifically for their beyblades. They had been training without their bitbeasts for the last two weeks.

Kai and Johnny were planning their strategies with each other, and planning the best way to take out their enemy fast with the least amount of effort.

"During the preliminary each paring will go up against another paring, in a double elimination match up. If you lose, you're out for good, if you win you go on to the next round, no second chances." Said the judge.

"Strict aren't they?" Alex said.

"Ya, I think they're being more strict this year." Terence replied.

"It's probably because there's a lot more competition this year." Alex said.

"Look it's Amber." Terence said.

They both turned to see the red head escorted by a brunette boy walk into the room.

"The things you notice." Alex smirked. "Well let's just hope Riley and Amber don't meet."

"Ya, it'll be messy." Terence smirked. "Very messy."

"Cat fight." Alex grinned.

"Can't wait." Terence smirked.

The judge stood up with the microphone once again. "Will contestants number 4 and 10 report to dish #1. Contestants number 12 and 40 report to dish #2. Contestants 25 and 50 report to dish #3."

Riley looked and the tag around her wrist with the #25. "That's us."

Atlas nodded, the two girls walked over through the doors into the stadium and walked over to dish #3. They looked at each other and nodded and then looked to their competition, that were approaching. They were two guys, both with dark green hair, one looked around their age, the other looked around 20.

"What are two pretty ladies such as yourselves doing here?" The younger one asked.

"I do hope that's not your pick-up line." Riley said.

"It's not very impressive." Atlas said in a bored tone.

"Ohh, I like a girl with attitude!" The older one said, smirking at Atlas.

She cast him one withering glance, but said nothing, merely loading her beloved blade.

"Bladers get ready!" The announcer said.

They all readied their blades and got into position around the dish. "3-2-1 LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Christina: Sorry this took so long!!!

Btw: roze if u didn't get that, basically during preliminary it's like 2 on 2 at the same time in the same dish so they can help each other out and stuff, so ya... you get to write the next chappie :P btw me and my friend wrote a new fic together, it's a harry potter one, it's called... It's all in your head, check it out, and if u wanna read something hilarious check out Hey! It's Agent Smith!

Chris

Roze: Yah I get it :P, ok, I'll get going with the next one, although I probably won't have time to write it till like at least October, but u noe, good things come to those who wait.


End file.
